La Leyenda del Hada y el Mago
by Rukia Nair
Summary: Ella llega para exterminar a la humanidad impura...
1. Chapter 1

**La Leyenda del Hada y el Mago**

**KONICHIWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…!**

**Bueno yo aki con una nueva ocurrencia mía… espero les guste ;)**

**¡BLEACH ME PERTENECE SIIIIIIII!... Bueno pero solo en sueños :( pero que importa ya que si kiera en mis sueños los hago hacer cositas jijijiji ^^**

**Este fic será una mezcla de muchas cosas, pero un ICHIRUKI en toda regla.**

**Bueno mejor los dejo antes de que me vaya todo el capi con mis comentarios jeje**

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

"_**La luna, su única amiga le daba fuerzas para soportar todo el dolor que sentía por culpa de su tan larga soledad."**_

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

En las profundidades de un bosque, en una era tan antigua donde la naturaleza y los seres humanos convivían en armonía, junto con los diferentes seres que habitaban esta tierra, varias razas se levantaron para iniciar su partida hacia otro mundo, ya que el momento en el que los humanos debían gobernar se acercaba.

La Corte suprema de los espíritus, mandó una mensajera a la tierra para organizar el viaje que se emprendería para aquellos seres puros y no corruptos. Debía ser responsable de su seguridad y de guiarlos hacia aquel lugar donde encontrarían el portal que los llevaría a otro paraje y en el que permanecerían por siempre.

La misión principal de la mensajera se dividía en dos:

_Guiar a todos los seres puros al portal._

_Y, dejar solamente a los humanos de alma pura o con poderes protectores, aniquilando a todos aquellos que se hayan dejado gobernar por el mal._

Sí, su misión era ardua, pero no imposible, solo tenía que seleccionar a los puros de los impuros, sin importar su edad, sexo, estirpe… solo diferenciarlos y aniquilar a los que no deben seguir con vida, porque así se mantendría un mundo más puro.

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

Solo… cuantos años hace ya que tengo esta sensación de necesitar algo más en mi vida – pensaba un hombre en las profundidades de un bosque, mientras estaba sentado debajo de un alto y hermoso árbol de cerezo que se mostraba plateado por el matiz que le brindaba la luna, y el desconocido escondía su silueta fundiéndose con el manto obscuro que le brindaba la sombra del árbol y la noche

Sus ojos destellaban cierta tristeza, mientras miraba al cielo, como preguntándole a la luna, cuando le mandaría la respuesta a su soledad.

-Amor…- salió como un suspiro de sus labios, imperceptible, negándose a aceptar que era eso lo que en verdad pedía.

Era ridículo el pensarlo, pero muy en su interior lo reconocía, por eso, cada noche de luna llena, siempre venía a este lugar, y al ver en su magnificencia a ese astro tan sencillo pero hermoso, le pedía en secreto aquello que no tenía, y como si esa esfera lo comprendiera, siempre le regalaba su mejor rayo de luz para iluminar su soledad, aunque fuera solamente un poco.

-¡Oi! - dijo alguien desde las sombras, esperando hace algunos momentos ya para interrumpir su meditación – Ichi nii, deberías entrar, hace un poco de viento – su tono era de preocupación, aunque nunca lo dejaba notar.

Hizo un poco de brisa, y la melena de la mujer se agitó suavemente, haciendo que sus manos automáticamente subieran a su rostro para acomodar dos mechones de pelo a cada lado detrás de sus orejas. Y el manto que la confundía con las sombras del bosque al igual que a su hermano, asustando a un ave nocturna que acababa de ponerse a reposar en el cerezo, y escuchando solamente los aletazos que se alejaban él dijo:

-regresaré pronto…– Su voz suave delató sus anhelos, los cuales pensaba que escondía bien, pero para ella no era así.

Ella sabía que cuando su hermano iba a ese lugar se ponía en un estado muy sentimental, recordando su pasado, o simplemente imaginando un futuro, pero era más porque el corazón de niño que tenía salía a flote, dejando que este le haga imaginar historias, como las que su padre le contaba de cuando cortejaba a su madre.

-Esta bien solo, apresúrate, Yuzu esta preocupada, hoy hay luna llena- dijo dejando nuevamente solo a su hermano, desapareciendo sin dejar rastro de su presencia.

-Si…-

"Luna llena"- pensó –"¿Por qué un astro como este causa tanto daño a mi hermana, un astro que en su belleza representa la de toda mujer, un astro que siempre acompaña mi sendero en estas noches – se levantó pesadamente, sin ganas de alejarse de la calma de ese lugar.

Fijó su vista al valle que había en frente, a lo lejos se veía el humo de las chimeneas, y se denotaba una pequeña población, o tal vez solo lo veía él por la agilidad de su vista y que en realidad ese poblado estaba a tres días a caballo de su lugar.

Volteó hacia el camino que tomó su hermana, y logró escuchar a lo lejos el lamento de cada noche, cada uno de diferentes seres, pero que al final eran lo mismo, lamentos…

- Yuzu – dijo mirando en dirección a su hogar - hare algo, para que los rayos de la luna llena, no afecten más tu salud y así puedas observarla cada noche, como lo hago yo

Una muchacha de aspecto delicado que denotaba sensualidad al igual que su melliza, pero que por el contrario, tenía la habilidad de generar ternura con su carácter tan cálido, todo lo contrario de su morena hermana, y su hermano, ella era la que había tenido la desgracia de heredar la misma enfermedad de su madre.

Cuando ambas tenía cuatro años su madre había fallecido a causa de esa extraña enfermedad al la luz lunar, y cuando cumplieron los quince, la castaña cayó enferma por primera vez, dando a conocer que había heredado el virus.

Su padre cayó en depresión cuando su esposa murió, pero se recuperó por sus hijos, y al enterarse de que una de sus hijas también podía correr el mismo destino, no dudó en buscar por todos los medios una cura, una cura que al igual que para su esposa, nunca se encontró.

Cuando había luna llena, los poderes mágicos de Masaki, la madre de Yuzu, Karin y su hermano, perdía sus poderes mágicos, dejándola tan débil que parecía que cada momento daba su último suspiro… y a su hija le sucedía lo mismo, lo malo era, que ella casi no tenía tantos poderes como los de sus hermanos o padres, los de ella eran más bien casi imperceptibles, y por eso sufría hasta el respirar.

Ichigo, cuando tenía nueve años al perder a su madre deseó con todo su ser que esa enfermedad nunca alcance a nadie más… pero cuando su hermana cayó enferma mientras él estaba en un entrenamiento de reconocimiento no dudó en dejar el entrenamiento e ir a ver a su hermana, y fue cuando la vio tan débil que se juró encontrar la cura para su mal… no quería perder por nada del mundo a nadie de su familia.

Y ahora que ya habían pasado cuatro años desde esa ocasión, y aún no encuentra la cura se siente incapaz de verla a la cara. A sus veinticuatro años él se sentía impotente ante su incapacidad de poder encontrar la cura, después de haber visitado tantos lugares, y experimentado con tantas pociones sentía que ya se le estaba acabando el tiempo, y eso le perturbaba.

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

Un castillo se alzaba a su vista cuando regresaba del bosque, era blanco con tejados negros. Este castillo solo se revelaba a la vista de los guardianes que cuidaban la paz de ese mundo que ahora estaba lleno de pesares y conflictos.

Aún cubierto con su manto, hiso un movimiento con su mano para abrir una puerta en el campo de energía que protegía el castillo escondiéndolo de todo aquel que no sea puro de espíritu.

Al atravesar el campo de energía alguien lo detuvo, alguien que sabía estaría ahí.

-Kurosaki – le dijo con un tono de voz algo alto – ¿porque saliste hoy sabiendo que habría luna llena? – le cuestiono un joven mientras acomodaba sus gafas con su dedo índice, vestido con un manto de color blanco, y con una pequeña cruz muy singular bordada a la altura de su corazón de color azul.

- Ishida, sabes que hoy debía ir a vigilar el bosque – le dijo mientras iba caminando hacia la puerta principal del castillo, el cual era bordeado por algunas casitas mas pequeñas.

- Lo se, pero te dije, que yo podía ir en tu lugar si la fecha caía en luna llena –

- No te preocupes, hoy fue el último día –

- espero que la siguiente luna llena permanezcas al lado de tu hermana –

- te lo aseguro –

Después de un largo silencio mientras iban caminando, el pelinegro dijo:

- Por cierto…¿no notaste algo extraño mientras estabas fuera de la barrera? – su tono denotaba seriedad

Antes de contestar alzó ligeramente una ceja - Para nada, ¿Por qué preguntas? –

- por nada en realidad, solo rumores - le dijo mientras se detenía – bueno, es hora de que regrese a mi puesto de vigilancia –

-Si, mantén los ojos abiertos – él también había escuchado algunos rumores, nada concreto, pero los había escuchado y al final había decidido dejarlos pasar, porque solo lo confundían con las diferentes versiones.

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

-Señor su hijo a regresado – anuncio un hombre vestido de rojo cubriendo su cabeza con un sombrero de paja, inclinándose ante el dueño y gobernador de ese lugar, mientras un joven ingresaba a la habitación de su hermana, manteniendo en su rostro su habitual ceño fruncido

- Ichigo, por fin llegas, sabes que tu hermana te quiere mucho y le gusta que estemos todos a su lado cuando…cuando – él, el cabeza de familia y de la ciudad completa no era de piedra y amaba tanto a sus hijas que no podía ni siquiera negarles el mínimo capricho.

Su aspecto siempre cambiaba en estas noches, no vestía su traje negro con un haori atado a su brazo, simplemente vestía unos sencillos pantalones y una camisa muy típica de los que trabajaban en los campos de la lejanía.

-onii chan- dijo la joven tendida en la cama, dejando notar un pesado cansancio en su voz – onii chan siéntate a mi lado – le dijo en tono convaleciente

-Yuzu- replico su hermano – ¿como estas? –

- Que pregunta mas estúpida que haces Ichi nii – susurro Karin solo para que su hermano la escuchara

- Mejor que la anterior… el dolor es menos que el anterior mes – dijo respondiendo a su hermano

El rostro del joven Kurosaki aún cubierto por la capucha, ocultaba su afligido rostro, no quería que su hermana lo viera en ese estado.

-Será mejor que duermas – le dijo a su hermana mientras pasaba su mano por su cabello largo y castaño como el de su madre.

- Kurosaki sama, Kurosaki Kun, Karin chan- interrumpió una mujer voluptuosa y con rostro preocupado, vestida con un largo vestido de color rosado claro de mangas largas y anchas con el cabello recogido de los lados – Por favor, dejen que ponga la barrera para que Yuzu chan pueda descansar bien – dijo observando a la joven en la cama

- Gracias Orihime chan – le respondió el padre

Inoue estiro sus brazos delante de ella, diciendo suavemente- Shonou, Ayame ¡Souten kishun!- y una luz se formo alrededor de la castaña Kurosaki tendida en cama.

-Arigatou, Inoue chan- dijo en un susurro la joven, mientras se quedaba dormida, y Orihime solo le sonrió tiernamente.

Inoue Orihime, casi era una hija más de Isshin, ella tenía unos poderes curativos asombrosos. Cuando la doncella ponía esa barrera para que los efectos de la enfermedad fueran más tolerables siempre se quedaba a su lado, como una madre que vela el sueño de su hija. Y en la familia Kurosaki los líderes de este lugar, la aceptaron como un miembro mas de la familia, siendo esta comprometida para casarse con Ichigo, aunque en su corazón escondiera otro amor al que quisiera pertenecer, pero ella lo aceptó ya que desde que su hermano había muerto en uno de los enfrentamientos pasados por mantener la paz ella fue acogida por los Kurosaki.

Se retiraron a sus respectivos aposentos cuando Inoue les dijo que cuidaría de Yuzu, porque tener a muchas personas dentro del cuarto hacía que el ambiente fuera un poco pesado por la preocupación que expresaban, y sin replicar se retiraron.

Cada vez era igual, y aunque Karin quisiera permanecer al lado de su hermana y ser ella quien la cuidara no tenía poderes curativos como los de Inoue para ayudarla, puesto que sus poderes eran más valiosos para las batallas, su habilidad era el de fundirse con la naturaleza, mezclándose con ella y siendo parte de la misma, incluso escuchando lo que le decía, solo ella era la única humana capas de comunicarse con la naturaleza como lo hacían los elfos.

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

El amanecer fue recibido con la misma algarabía de siempre, la pacífica brisa suave y fría, el tenue calor del sol que asomaba su rostro poco a poco, y el canto armónico de algunas aves que se turnaban para darle la bienvenida al día, cada momento alejaba más las penumbras del bosque, cada momento las quejas de dolor, y los lamentos dejaban de escucharse y así se quedaban en silencio hasta que la noche volviera a abrazarlos en su manto.

Abrió lentamente los ojos, se sentía cansada, débil, pero ahora podía respirar con calma, y también su cuerpo empezaba a recuperar lentamente su vitalidad juvenil. Se levantó de su cama, estiró los brazos, y fue hacia la ventana, el sol brillaba, un día hermoso la esperaba, se dirigió hacia Orihime que estaba recostada en un sofá, y le dijo susurrando mientras empujaba su hombro ligeramente para que despertara

-Orihime chan, Orihime chan… despierta Orihime chan –

De un salto la nombrada se puso de pié parpadeando varias veces con un semblante de aflicción que solo duró unos segundos hasta aclara su vista y ver quien la había despertado – Yuzu chan, porque te levantaste deberías permanecer en cama – la regañó cariñosamente

-No, ya me siento mucho mejor. Quiero que me ayudes a preparar el desayuno, por favor- le dijo mostrándolo ojos de cachorrito

- Siiiii – gritó muy emocionada alzando los brazos, mientras su estomago pedía comida- …perdón – dijo algo avergonzada

- esta bien – dijo dirigiéndose hacia un antiguo armario para sacar algunas ropas – primero ayúdame a vestirme ¿si? – le dijo mientras sacaba un vestido parecido al de Inoue pero de color crema

- Orihime chan – dijo mientras se sentaba para que la nombrada le ayudase a cepillar su larga cabellera – Y que paso con el muchacho que me contaste – le dijo

La ojigris cambió su semblante a uno muy triste y sonrojado cuando Yuzu le preguntó y la joven Kurosaki lo notó y le dijo – lo siento no quise ser impertinente –

-No pasa nada – le dijo – es solo que ya no lo volví a ver desde que fue a la otra ciudad con Ishida Ryuken sama – agarró el cepillo y lo apretó con algo de fuerza

-Sabes Orihime chan, creo que deberías decirle a Onii chan que, que, bueno tu sabes deberías contarle de él –

-No, no podría – dijo agitando sus brazos frente a ella

-Porque no, si le dices eso a onii chan te entenderá –

- lo se, pero di mi palabra a Kurosaki sama –

- pero Orihime, mi oto san... –

-yuzu chan no hablemos de eso ¿si?- le dijo con una sonrisa, intentando demostrar en su tono su resignación respecto al tema

-esta bien, pero démonos prisa quiero preparar el desayuno antes de que todos salgan de nuevo –

La castaña menor sabía lo mucho que su hermano quería a Orihime, era el mismo cariño que le brindaba a ella, y a Karin, por eso estaba segura que su matrimonio, no iba a ser completamente infeliz, pero nunca, ninguno de los dos conocería la verdadera felicidad, y ella lo sabía, puesto que aunque nunca lo haya dicho a nadie, durante las noches de luna llena, mientras ella caía enferma, podía ver el futuro, tan claro como el agua, un futuro que surgía a partir de hechos que podrían realizarse, pero como era el futuro, sabía también, que éste podía cambiarse, y la noche anterior lo había visto, había visto esa fría mirada y ese color tan irreal, y supo que en el fondo de esas lagunas de color indescifrable, estaba reflejado su hermano… El futuro podía cambiarse, y eso la aliviaba enormemente.

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

Bajo aquel cerezo sentía tranquilidad, desde que recordaba siempre estuvo ahí, y él también.

Cubierto por su manto oscuro, ocultando su silueta, como siempre, puesto que prefería esconder su apariencia para pasar desapercibido, se encontraba pensando y reflexionando justamente sobre aquel tema, su compromiso con la dulce Inoue Orihime, a quien amaba, pero no como un hombre ama a una mujer sino como un hermano, desde que eran niños estaban juntos, y su amistad era realmente estrecha, y esa fue otra razón por la cual su padre decidió que tenían que comprometerse, aunque el no estuvo, no esta y no estará de acuerdo con eso, y siempre trataba el asunto con su padre, pero este le salía con que quería nietos pronto, y que no debe negarse a casarse con una mujer tan hermosa como ella, y casi siempre su padre acababa golpeado por él cuando hacía alguna mención sobre los atributos de la chica, sintiéndose como si lo hiciera de su hermana o sea de una de sus hijas, y así era, era una hija mas de Isshin, aunque no de sangre pero si de sentimientos.

Él, Ichigo Kurosaki, no quería permanecer en la ciudad porque tenía una misión que cumplir por el bien de su hermana, y también porque no era para quedarse en un solo lugar sentía la necesidad de salir a explorar el mundo en busca no solo de alguna cura, sino también de aquella de hiciera que parara de llover en su interior, alguien con quien compartir sus aventuras y su vida cada día… sí, Ichigo Kurosaki era un romántico empedernido muy en su interior, aunque ante los demás se mostrara distinto, el mismo se preguntaba ¿porque quería enamorarse, y que es el amor?, y se respondía a sí mismo que tal ves fuera porque su boda con Inoue estaba cerca y porque quisiera conocer el amor antes de quedarse solo con el sentimiento de respeto como a una hermana hacia Orihime.

¿Por qué solo la veía así si era una mujer exuberante? Le preguntaba su padre y vaya que cuando su padre empezaba a hablarle sobre las mejores técnicas de la procreación no tenía rostro para ver a Inoue ya que no la ve como a una mujer. Él sabe que ella tampoco lo ama y eso lo alivia un poco porque así no lastimara sus sentimientos.

-Un mes – se dijo – solo uno más y estaré casado con ella-

No era que se sintiera obligado, de cierta forma sería la mejor esposa, siempre cariñosa con todos, y la mayoría de los de la pequeña ciudad la respetaban debido a su habilidad curativa tan espléndida. Pero como mujer, su padre tendría que esperar a que Karin o Yuzu le dieran los nietos que él quería, por su parte él nunca tocaría a Orihime como a una mujer, la quería demasiado como a una hermana, y aunque reconozca su exuberante belleza que hace que cualquiera desea ser su hombre, él solo seguía viendo a la niña con la que compartía sus juegos y a la cariñosa hermana que curaba sus heridas.

- ¡OI! Kurosaki date prisa – Ishida como la mayoría de las veces hizo que salga de sus pensamientos muy abruptamente

- Ishida que haces aquí – le dijo un poco sorprendido

- Yoruichi…ya regresó –

Escuchando esto inmediatamente se dispusieron a apresurar su paso hacia el palacio, para escuchar las nuevas noticias. Las noticias que traería la única que puede comunicarse con los de la Corte Suprema de Espíritus Puros, el llamado Seireitei, una noticia crucial.

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

-Muy bien… ¿ya estamos todos verdad? – dijo Isshin a todos los guardianes

- Empieza de una buena ves Kurosaki – le dijo Ryuken que estaba siendo reflejado en un espejo de agua que estaba al lado de Isshin ya que el se encontraba en otra ciudad

- Yare, yare…parece que son noticias interesantes las que traes Yoruichi san – dijo un rubio también reflejado en el mismo artefacto que Ishida mientras se abanicaba escondiendo su rostro con su sombrero verde y blanco

- Kisuke, ¿porque no vienes en persona?...¿o es que tienes miedo de lo que te pueda pasar?– le cuestiono la mujer de mirada felina

- ¡Ah! No lo tengo, es solo que estoy preparando algo para cuando regreses – le dijo nerviosamente recordando lo que había pasado hace como unos cinco días

_**FLASH BACK**_

_Mientras la felina alistaba todo para su partida al mundo espiritual, ya que era una de las guardianas de la puerta a ese mundo y solo ella podía pasar, un rubio de sombrero estaba acomodando algunas cajas de tamaño considerable en su estante, sin percatarse que uno de los escalones estaba en mal estado y justo cuando la pisó y cayo, se apagaron las luces._

_Cuando se recuperó, mientras acomodaba su sombrero con su mano izquierda, sintió la suavidad en la que su mano derecha estaba apoyada, con curiosidad por descubrir que tipo de tela era, porque estaba subiendo telas en ese momento al estante, él apretujó un poco sintiendo una placentera suavidad, cuando la luz empezó a establecerse, apartó las telas que estaban encima y al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que su invitada se encontraba ahí en el piso, no pensó que había caído sobre ella, porque ella estaba unos centímetros más allá cuando la notó, pero ahora ella estaba debajo de él, con las piernas abiertas y ambos en una posición muy comprometida, tanto que hasta que no se fijó en la mirada de ira y augurios de tempestades, tormentas y un sinfín de torturas, no apartó la mano des suave y generoso ceno de la morena._

_-jeje…- rió nervioso apartando su mano – lo… lo siento Yoruhichi san…- dijo nervioso_

_-Kisuke…- su tono no auguraba nada bueno, se dijo él – estás muerto_

_Y para cuando el Rubio se dio cuenta la felina ya lo había mandando a las lejanías de la pequeña ciudad en la que habitaba_

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

-Por cierto Yoruichi, solo tarde tres días en regresar – le dijo en tono triunfante

La morena entendiendo de que estaba hablando y le contestó – Espero que ahora sepas diferenciar las cosas que tocas – le dijo soltando una sutil risita

-Sería mejor que empecemos el tema por el que hemos venido – dijo Ryuken, siendo uno de los muchos que no entendían de que hablaban esos dos

- Yoruichi, por favor pasa por aquí y dinos lo que esta pasando – le dijo Isshin

Hubo un breve silencio, mientras que las farolas que iluminaban el lugar parpadeaban tenuemente, la mesa era alargada y la decoración era en tonos variados del rojo, marrón, dorado y blanco.

- Bueno como saben de las primeras 10 ciudades guardianas que existían ahora solo quedamos dos – dijo explicando algunas cosas – debido a que muchos desertaron del cuidado y se unieron con Aizen, de estas dos ciudades sus lideres Kurosaki Isshin e Ishida Ryuken – miró a cada uno de los nombrados - han sido los que durante estos últimos años han mantenido la poca paz que se vive, pero el Seireitei tomo la decisión de llevarse a todos los demás habitantes que no sean seres humanos a otro mundo, dejando aquí solamente a nuestra raza –

- No le veo inconveniente a ese asunto, porque deberíamos preocuparnos, sería mejor que los lleven a un lugar donde solo ellos puedan mantenerse, y dejarnos a nosotros aquí sería mas conveniente para mantener la paz, ya que muchos de las otras razas continúan uniéndose a Aizen – dijo Ishida Uryu

- Claro que es conveniente que nos dejen a nosotros este mundo – dijo la morena – pero solo los merecedores de quedarse sobrevivirán, ya que la cámara de los 46 y Yamamoto Genriusay decidieron exterminar a todos los seres humanos de almas totalmente impuras y a aquellos que tengan rastro de eso, dejando solamente vivos a aquellos de almas puras –

Los presentes evaluaron la situación, Isshin, Ryuken, Urahara y Yoruhichi que eran los mayores, pensaron que era lo correcto, pero a los jóvenes que se encontraban presentes, por ser los que en el futuro se encargarían de mantener la paz, les sorprendió la noticia por tan drástica decisión, y otros mas empezaron a preguntarse algunas cosas sobre los aldeanos de las afueras de los bosques de los guardianes.

-Si eso sucede – interrumpió el bullicio Ichigo, que aún continuaba cubriendo su rostro con la capucha – solo unos cuantos serán salvados y los demás aldeanos, ¿que pasara con ellos?, sabemos que no son puros de almas ya que la codicia los invade, pero no son tan impuros como los seguidores de Aizen-

- Ellos también serán exterminados – dijo la morena

-No podemos permitirlo, debe haber alguna solución para que esta decisión solo afecte a los seguidores de Aizen- replico con vos decidida

- No cambiaran la decisión, ya que Aizen manipula a los que tienen cierta impureza en sus almas y los convierte en sus lacayos, y para que eso no suceda prefieren exterminarlos purificando su alma para enviarlos a la sociedad de almas antes de que sea absorbida por el séquito de Aizen – dijo ella

- Yoruichi san- interrumpió el rubio – ¿mandaran a alguien para cumplir esta misión?- él sabía que su pregunta estaba demás, pero era algo que debía preguntar, él siempre sabía lo que ellos haría, puesto que una vez estuvo en el mismo lugar de Yoruhichi como guardián de la puerta que conectaba el mundo espiritual con el terrenal.

- Sí – afirmó, y alzó la vista dirigiéndola a los dos guardianes por derecho que quedaban - la heredera del clan Kuchiki será la que venga a cumplir con los deseos del Seireitei – y mirando a los más jóvenes dijo – ella decidirá quien vive, y quien muere, quien es salvado y quien es exterminado, y para eso ella debe escoger a un grupo de shinigamis que trabaje bajo sus instrucciones-

- ¡La heredera del clan Kuchiki! – murmuraban cuando acabó de hablar.

-"Kuchiki"- pensó Ichigo- "¿Por qué mandan a la princesita de la sociedad de almas a esta misión?, ¿es que no se dan cuenta que esa niña de sangre fría exterminará a todos sin compasión alguna?" – sus pensamientos estaban cargados de rabia

Kuchiki era un apellido reconocido en cualquier plano y por cualquier raza, un apellido muy temido y respetado tanto en el Seireitei, como en cualquier otro mundo, esa familia no mostraba piedad al momento de eliminar las amenazas, era todo lo contrarío, parecía que disfrutaban haciéndolo, y en especial se decía esto por los dos últimos herederos de esta familia: Kuchiki Byakuya y su hermana menor de la cual solo se sabía su apellido pero su nombre y su apariencia eran desconocidas, debido a que la entrenaron en secreto y solo unos pocos se decía que la conocieron en la SS, pero lo que más se dice de ella es que es un ser sin sentimientos, que solo vive para aniquilar a su presa, y que en toda la sociedad de las almas solo una persona era la que la conocía bien, sin contar a los de su familia los cuales eran un clan con muchos miembros, ero los más cercanos eran su hermano y su abuelo, y si los rumores eran ciertos, solo cinco personas de su mismo clan la conocían, se dice también que hay un solo hombre que la conoce tan bien como su hermano, decían que el hombre que la conoce fue una ves su presa, pero no saben porque no lo mato, era muy conocido por ello, y gracias a eso Abarai Renji fue reclutado y puesto bajo el mando de Byakuya Kuchiki dentro del Seireitei.

-¿Para cuando se debe esperar su llegada?- preguntó seriamente Isshin

-Ellos dijeron que la enviarían dentro de cinco crepúsculos nocturnos– respondió la morena

Luego de esto todos estuvieron un tanto tensos por la situación y sabían que no podrían hacer nada para evitarlo, así que se resignaron al destino que según la cámara de los 46 era el correcto para los seres humanos y aceptaron dichas disposiciones. Dando por terminada la asamblea todos se retiraron a sus diferentes puntos de vigilancia, y excepto los líderes de las dos ciudades de magos y hechiceras de almas puras.

-Kurosaki- dijo Ryuken- sabes porque la envían a ella ¿verdad?-

-Por supuesto- respondió

-Entonces será mejor que preparemos todo-

-No, deberíamos esperar hasta que ella nos indique quienes son-

-Sabes que ella lo hará de todas formas-

- No lo creo, si ella utiliza el sello podrá purificar a muchos-

-No lo hará-

-¿porque estas tan seguro?-

-Porque los conocemos muy bien, en especial a Byakuya- Interrumpió Yoruichi que aún se encontraba en el salón sin ser percibida por los líderes, y a su lado se encontraba Urahara abanicándose

- Yoruichi, Urahara- dijeron seriamente sorprendidos ambos

- Ara ara, no hace falta la sorpresa, tanto ustedes como nosotros sabemos cual es el objetivo de la cámara de los 46, y de las posibilidades de la Kuchiki- dijo mientras continuaba abanicándose

-Es verdad. Pero será posible que ella logre darse cuenta del sello y lo use – dijo Isshin

-Como ya lo dijimos, no lo hará. Al menos, claro esta, que ella encuentre al equivalente de su espíritu, ya que si usara el sello sin haberlo encontrado, ella desaparecería – dijo Urahara

-Si pero siquiera habrá purificado a mil almas – afirmó Isshin

- Es verdad que es mejor algunas que ninguna, pero sabemos que Byakuya no lo permitirá, además porque ella se arriesgaría a usar el sello sabiendo lo que puede pasarle. No seamos ignorantes, ella esté mejor informada que nosotros sobre ese sello, y sabe que debe usarlo correctamente, junto a su equivalente de alma, y así aseguraríamos la salvación de todos aquellos que cayeron – dijo la morena

- Pero…- quiso intervenir Isshin

-Kurosaki, será mejor que no te crees falsas ilusiones- le interrumpió Ishida - ella no lo hará simplemente porque encuentre o no a su equivalente en espíritu, sino porque no sabe como usar el sello aunque lo quiera hacer –

-Ryuken tiene razón – afirmó Urahara recibiendo una mirada amenazante de parte de Ishida por usar su nombre de pila – ella puede conocer como funcione y saber más que nosotros, pero nunca se reveló el cómo usarlo, por lo tanto ella no sabe como usarlo, y si lo hace sin saber manipular su poder podría causar que los espíritus en ves de purificarse se contaminen -

Isshin analizaba cada palabra que decían y sabía que era cierto, pero no se daría por vencido, sabía que ella no era un alma fría como todos la conocían y haría algo para que pueda manipular sus poderes sellados de purificación, después de todo el sabía lo que ella en verdad era.

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

Ya habían pasado tres crepúsculos, y él como siempre se encontraba sentado bajo aquel árbol de cerezo observando el cielo mientras se tornaba de diferentes colores al momento en que caía la noche y aparecían las estrella y la luna.

-Vaya tu siempre estas aquí, y siempre con el mismo manto, es que acaso no tienes otro- decía mientras soltaba una risa burlona

-Yoruichi san, ¿que haces aquí? –

-Ichigo, sabes que siempre se donde estas, después de todo eres nuestro estudiante… por el momento- sonrío burlona

- Sí, de eso no hay duda, pero pronto todo será distinto, cuando todos nos vayamos a la misión ya no lo seré –

-Espero que en la misión de supervivencia seas capas de aguantar un día y no decepciones a Urahara que tiene mucha confianza en ti –

- No veo porque deba hacer algo para no decepcionarlo, después de todo el solo me enseñó unas cuantas técnicas de lucha y defensa con katanas y magia, de la que aprendí mas fue…-

- dilo Ichigo, fue de mi ¿verdad?- denotó su autosuficiencia

-bueno ya lo sabes no me haga decirlo- se irritó por la falta de modestia de su "maesta"

-JAJAJAJA- se empezó a reír a carcajadas

Unos minutos pasaron observando el panorama, después de la carcajada de la felina…

-Yoruichi san – su tono era meditabundo

-Hum-

-respóndeme algo…¿porque justo deben mandarnos a la misión de supervivencia esta noche?-

-pues porque siempre se hizo así para los jóvenes de las ciudades-

-si pero… estos días son en los que vendrán ellos y tanto los demás como yo creemos que no deberíamos hacerlo en estos días-

-No te preocupes es mejor que lo hagan como siempre se ha hecho, además esta ves no son mas de 10 los que realizaran esta misión de supervivencia para probar sus poderes, solo son Ishida, Inoue y tu de esta ciudad, y Sado, Tatsuki y Ulquiorra de la otra, ves solo son 6 y será en corto tiempo en el que acabe todo-

-si, espero que acabe rápido, porque…-

-Bueno, será mejor que me vaya – lo interrumpió antes de terminar - debo realizar algunos preparativos para la ceremonia, apresúrate que ya empezará- dijo desapareciendo tras una cortina de nieblina que creó al momento de chasquear sus dedos

-"Misión de supervivencia"- pensaba mientras iba camino a la ciudad- "espero que acabe rápido, no se para que tienen que probarnos, después de todo tenemos mejores habilidades que nuestros padres y ya estuvimos en algunas sublevaciones – decía mientras evaluaba sus poderes y los de sus compañeros - Definitivamente, mientras mas lo pienso menos creo que sea necesario enviarnos al bosque de los lamentos para probar el nivel de nuestra magia y habilidades individuales" Ha bueno será mejor que me apresure "aunque la verdad es que quisiera esperar a que los enviados de la sociedad de almas aparezcan, para saber bien sus planes, espero que estén aquí cuando regresemos"-

Una celebración al aire libre animaba estos días de nerviosismo que habían pasado, velas flotantes estaban alrededor de toda la pequeña ciudad al igual que unas 100 personas aproximadamente que la habitaban, una mesa se encontraba cerca a la puerta principal del castillo, decorada con flores y un mantel color crema, en ella sentados los dos líderes de las ciudades y alrededor los jóvenes que iniciarían un corto viaje, vestidos cada uno con diferentes mantos, Tatsuki con uno de color rojo, Inoue con uno rosado, Sado con uno café, Ulquiorra con uno Blanco y a los bordes negro, Ishida con uno Blanco pero con una crus en su espalda de color azul, e Ichigo con uno negro de interior rojo y siempre cubriéndose ya con la capucha.

-Bueno Yoruichi, Urahara, les cedemos el honor de dar inicio – dijo animadamente Isshin

- Muchas gracias Kurosaki sama – dijo Yoruichi

-Bueno, todos sabemos el motivo por el que nos encontramos aquí – empezó Urahara - Hoy seis de nuestros hijos partirán a la misión en la cual enfrentaran a sus miedos, los cuales tendrán que superar para saber si son aptos de obtener el conocimiento de su verdadero poder. Los seis jóvenes aquí presentes deberán traer un pergamino que se encuentra en lo profundo del bosque de los lamentos, en tan solo dos noches; en el camino deberán usar todas las habilidades que hasta el momento han adquirido para poder sobrevivir, podrán trabajar en equipo, todos juntos, si es que logran permanecer así, pero lo dudo. Hay un pergamino par cada uno el cual contiene un secreto que solo será revelado a ellos, la clave para que encuentren su verdadero poder. Ahora pues, vayan y sigan su camino – dijo mientras los observaba fijamente - el portal hacia el bosque de los lamentos esta abierto, y recuerden que ahí viven seres oscuros, sedientos de robar su alma, es un lugar peligroso y deben tener cuidado de no ser engañados por ellos, confíen en su corazón, que será su arma más poderosa para poder vencerlos, y si alguno quiere retirarse solo invoquen una esfera de luz y en ese instante abriremos un portal para que regresen- dijo observando a una temblorosa Inoue – pero sabemos que ninguno lo hará, sus corazones y espíritu son nobles y fuertes y podrán volver a casa a salvo- terminó y se dirigió hacia unos árboles que sostenían una cortina de hilos de oro, la tocó e inmediatamente una suave luz se desprendió, dejando ver luego un profundo y obscuro bosque – no les deseo suerte porque sé que no la necesitas, mas sin embargo, deseo que regresen vivos- dijo lo último con un tono un tanto lúgubre

Los seis se dirigieron hacia el portal, Isshin los observaba con orgullo, Ryuken mas bien los veía revelando fugazmente un ápice de aprobación a todos, mientras que Yoruichi y Urahara les sonreían de forma burlona a cada uno, excepto a Inoue ya que sabían que ella era más delicada en sus sentimiento a ella le dieron una sonrisa de confianza para si misma.

Cuando traspasaron el portal este se serró dejándolos en medio de ese bosque que en el sonar del viento se podían escuchar algunos lamentos de las almas impuras, y también sonidos que nunca escucharon en sus guardias en la frontera del bosque de los Lamentos, con la del bosque de las dos ciudades guardianas.

-Tks…Con razón dicen que es el bosque de los lamentos- dijo Tatsuki hablando algo elevado

- Shhhh…Tatsuki chan podrían escucharnos y atacarnos – dijo una nerviosa Orihime

- No te preocupes por eso, nosotros somos mucho mas fuertes que ellos – de dijo en tono de confianza la pelinegra de cabello largo

- Si pero…- se quedo pensando algún tiempo cuando volvió a decir - ¡Ah! Es cierto, hace tiempo que no estamos todos juntos ¿verdad?- dijo mientras ponía una mano en su cabeza

- Es cierto, cuando éramos niños nos la pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos – afirmó Uryu

-Pero ahora vivimos en diferentes ciudades – dijo Sado

-Eso no importa, aunque estemos lejos siempre seremos amigos – dijo emocionada la ojigris

-Eran buenos tiempos – dijo suavemente Ichigo

- Si lo eran – dijo Inoue – ¿no lo crees así Ulquiorra kun?- le preguntó algo ruborizada

-…-

- Bueno será mejor que nos demos prisa y encontremos esos dichosos pergaminos - dijo la pelinegra

- Tienes razón Arisawa san, ¿pero tienen alguna idea de saber por donde ir? – cuestionó el de gafas

- Ya escucharon a Urahara san – dijo Ichigo – que confiemos en nuestros instintos –

- el no dijo eso – le corrigió Ishida – dijo que confiemos en nuestro corazón –

- bueno al fin y al cabo es lo mismo – volvió a decir

- claro que no es lo… – se detuvo al escuchar un sonido extraño

- ¿escucharon eso? – preguntó Sado

- Si, claro que lo escuchamos – respondió Tatsuki un tanto temerosa pero cuidadosa

Un sonido se acercaba hacia ellos, inmediatamente todos se pusieron en alerta, era como si algo grande se arrastrara hacia ellos, por todas partes, y de repente todo ese ruido paró:

-¿Qué fue eso?- susurró temerosa Inoue

-No tengo idea, pero será mejor permanecer alertas – le respondió también en susurro Uryu

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

**Bueno, bueno…**

**Espero k les haya gustado, la verdad es que este fic viene dándome vueltas desde hace mucho, ya lo tenía hecho, pero decidí cambiar muchas cosas… Y gracias a la última película de Harry Potter es que decidí poner muchos aspectos de esta trama para darle mayor "suspenso" diría por no encontrar una palabra más adecuada…**

**Bueno es mejor que lo diga ahora ya que en este fic no solo aparecerán personajes de Bleach, sino de otros animes y como se abran dado cuenta ya, también de esta película… pero solo será en algunos capis.**

**Respecto a mi inspiración, creo que está demás decirlo, pero para los que no se dieron cuenta, me inspiré en esa grandiosa canción de Rata Blanca.**

**Y pues ya k este mes es de Ichigo por eso decidí publicarlo en este mes, como un regalito de cumple jijiji**

**Bueno, para darle mayor entendimiento a la época en que esta situada, pues básense en El Señor de los Anillos, ya que también es parte de mi inspiración… bueno la verdad será una mezcla de todo al final… capas y de que ponga Gantz y toda la cosa jajajjajaja… bueno no, no creo tanto, pero eso sí, será una mezcla de Bleach, con Harry Potter y el Señor de los Anillos, así que espero que entiendan todo.**

**Ha y algo más, en esta historia todos nuestros jóvenes protas, tienen: Yuzu y Karin 19; y los demás 24 así no lo hago tan compli verdad?.**

**Haber, haber que más debo aclarar…mmmm (pose pensativa estilo Rukia)**

**Ha sí… existen dos ciudades de Guardianes de La Paz, creo que eso no lo puse verdad, pero ahora lo pongo… y mejor hago un resumen en el siguiente capi, pero Isshin y Ryuken son los líderes de ambas ciudades…También está en bosque de Los Lamentos, imaginen un bosque oscuro y lleno de lamentos, como el de Harry Potter de noche ese mismo jejeje**

**Bueno espero que no haya más que me haya olvidado**

**Pero para cualquier pregunta que tengan, no duden en hacérmela ok… y si gustan pueden mandarme sus preguntas directas al facebook, pueden buscarme con el mismo nombre de aquí…**

**Sin nada más que aclarar (creo) me despido hasta el siguiente capítulo… **

**;) Jane **

**Rukia Nair… cambio y… no fuera, solo hasta el sig. capi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Leyenda del Hada y el Mago**

**Ya estoy de regreso con el capi…?**

**Bueno la verdad no estaba muy inspirada ya k después de estos seis meses de tortura x mi proyecto, x fin termine y defendí, ahora solo me keda continuar con mis fics y les aseguro k hare muchos, espero k este capi haya kedado bien**

**Y como siempre debo decir que BLEACH, aunque es de Tite Kubo y creó personajes como ellos… me encantaría que siquiera haga un capi de relleno estilo hechi… no pido hentai solo hechi acaso es mucho pedir?**

**Agradezco a Mercedes chan… como no te agradecería, la verdad espero k te guste este capi, y pues tal vez t salgas con la tuya con respecto a tu amado… ya vere jeje **

**X ahora…**

**Y como dicen en mi tierra… **

**¡Hay se va la segundita!**

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

**Capi 2**

Un sonido se acercaba hacia ellos, inmediatamente todos se pusieron en alerta, dicho sonido era similar a cuando se arrastraba un gran peso por la superficie, solo que había una diferencia, ellos sabían que ese algo, no era solo un peso, tenía que ser algo peligroso, después de todo, cualquier cosa podría atacarlos en este oscuro y desolado bosque… pero de repente, todo volvió a quedar en silencio, como esa calma antes de la tempestad.

-¿Qué fue eso?- susurró temerosa Inoue

-No tengo idea, pero será mejor permanecer alertas – le respondió también en susurro Uryu

Los árboles eran soplados suavemente por la brisa pesada del lugar, produciéndose nuevamente los habituales sonidos de lamentos ahogados, de pronto un grito ensordecedor se escuchó, era Tatsuki que tomada por sorpresa estaba siendo envuelta por lo que parecían ser raíces de los árboles y se la estaban llevando hacia lo profundo del bosque

-Tatsuki chan – gritó Orihime

Sado invocaba su particular habilidad para desprender una luz azul de su brazo que ahora poseía una armadura, haciendo que las raíces del árbol soltaran a la pelinegra, mientras los demás trataban de detener el avance de las demás raíces que los tenían rodeados, y la joven curvilínea corrió a ayudar a su amiga pero cuando estuvo a su lado los árboles cerraron el sendero donde se encontraban las dos mujeres siendo estas separadas del grupo

-Tatsuki, Inoue- gritaron Ichigo y Uryu al ver lo que ocurría

Y de pronto nuevamente un leve temblor se presentó haciendo que un muro de hierba se levante en frente de Ichigo haciendo que Ishida, Sado y Ulquiorra quedaran fuera de la vista del joven Kurosaki, y a la misma vez Ulquiorra también quedando apartado.

Cuando el temblor pasó trataron de comunicarse entre los muros de hierba:

-¡OI! Chicos ¿están bien? - gritó Tatsuki

-Si acá estamos Sado y yo – respondió Ishida – pero Ulquiorra e Ichigo fueron apartados de nosotros

-Yo estoy bien pero no encuentro la manera de pasar estos arbustos son muy sólidos – respondió el pelinaranja

-Ulquiorra kun – gritó Orihime – ¿tú te encuentras bien? – su tono intentó disimular su angustia

-No hay problema – dijo de forma que todos lo puedan oir – continuaré solo – y solo se escucharon leves pasos alejarse

-El tiene razón – dijo Ishida arreglándose las gafas con el dedo índice – será mejor continuar y nos veremos pronto en el lugar que nos dijo Urahara san –

- Pero…Ishida kun…no será peligroso separarnos? – argumento la peli naranja

- aunque no lo queramos Inoue tenemos que hacerlo, ya que estas cosas son muy duras para cortarlas – le dijo Tatsuki

- Bueno entonces decidido…nos vemos en la meta – dijo Ichigo y cada quien tomó su camino

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

-Bueno señorita Kuchiki – decía un hombre mayorcísimo sentado en la parte central de un enorme salón donde sólo los capitanes de cada escuadrón podían pasar – entonces ellos son los que la acompañaran a su misión? – observó despectivo a los susodichos

-Si Capitán Comandante – dijo mientras se encontraba inclinada en el suelo cubierta totalmente con un manto tan blanco como la nieve, escondiendo completamente su silueta – ellos serán quienes me ayuden en mi misión, destinándolos a distintas zonas para que lo cumplan-

Sus compañeros también estaban haciendo una reverencia y vestidos con mantos grises, mientras eran observados por los demás capitanes.

-¿Cuáles son sus nombres? – preguntó Yamamoto

En ese instante todos se pararon y se quitaron la capucha revelando sus rostros, excluyendo a la cabecilla:

-Capitán Comandante, mi nombre es Ikaku Madarame, tercero al mando del onceavo escuadrón –

-El mío es Ayasegawa Yumichika, quinto al mando del onceavo escuadrón-

- Matsumoto Rangiku, señor, teniente del décimo escuadrón-

-Soy el teniente Abarai Renji, del sexto escuadrón-

Antes de decir algo el Comandante, paso la vista sobre cada uno de los que acababan de presentarse y luego dijo – Ustedes tienen puestos de importancia dentro de sus respectivos escuadrones, porque la señorita Kuchiki escogió justamente a dos sub capitanes y a dos oficiales? – cuestionó

-Capitán Comandante, los escogí debido a que sus habilidades son las más adecuadas para hacer frente al enemigo, si es que tenemos algún enfrentamiento – respondió la pequeña mujer de voz firme

Analizando nuevamente la situación Yama-ji respondió – Si es que los capitanes de sus escuadrones no tienen ningún inconveniente, serán ellos los que te acompañen – dijo mientras observaba a los capitanes

-No le veo Inconveniente – respondió Byakuya

-Por mi iría a acabar con todos de una vez – dijo Zaraki dando a entender que estaba de acuerdo

- Será mejor que haga algo productivo allá a que permanezca aquí – dijo por último el capitán más joven de todos

-Taicho – dijo la voluptuosa mujer haciendo un puchero

- Entonces está decidido – dijo El viejo poniéndose de pie y golpeando su bastón en el piso – Ustedes serán los que cumplan la misión de guiar a todo ser que no sea humano hacia el lugar donde les espera un portal que los enviará a su nuevo mundo, y también de exterminar a todo aquel que tenga un alma impura o posea un ápice de impureza –

- Si Capitán Comandante Genriusay – respondieron todos y haciendo una reverencia salieron del gran salón

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

Cuanto tiempo pasó desde que se separaron, analizaba mientras iban caminando.

-Sado san…¿cuanto tiempo crees que ya pasó?- le preguntó mientras observaba hacia donde se supone que esta el cielo

- Con esta vegetación tan espesa es difícil decirlo…pero creo que unas 3 horas –

- Tienes razón con estos árboles cubriendo la luz del sol o la luna es difícil saberlo –

-…-

- Será mejor continuar –

- Sí –

Mientras tanto en otro lugar se escuchaba un sonido muy diferente al que se escuchaba generalmente en ese bosque de los lamentos:

-Let´s have a good day! Everiyone says! la la Itsumo chikaku ni aru Happy! Bacchiri mitsukeru sono Lucky! Hora shikkari mieru Love and Peace! Lalala lalala lalala lalala Lalala lalala lalala lalala Lalala lalala lalala lalala… –

- ¿Ahora que es lo que pasa? – le pregunta la morena escuchando que su amiga se detenía y dejaba de cantar

- Ano…es que me olvidé como sigue la letra de la canción – dijo mientras su estomago hacía algunos ruidos

- Ya "escucho" porque lo olvidaste – dijo haciendo referencia al sonido que acababa de producirse

-¡Ah!… no, no es por eso - dijo agitando sus manos en frente - aunque si tengo mucha hambre pero…estaba pensando, si no quisieras cantar conmigo – le dijo mientras ponía su mano izquierda tras de su cabeza y con la otra se sostenía su estomago

- No, porque no se la letra – le respondió, sonriendo un poco sobre la manera en que su acompañante intentaba alejar la clara preocupación y un poco de temor de ella misma, debido a ese lugar.

-Ah, bueno – le dijo desanimada

-venga, vamos a buscar algo de comer que yo también tengo hambre –

- No hace falta, traje algunas cosas para todos – dijo mientras sacaba un obento de quien sabe donde

-¿Segura que es comestible lo que tienes ahí dentro? – le cuestionó algo atemorizada por lo que podía comer

- Si, me lo dio Yuzu chan – le dijo con una gran sonrisa

- Ah bueno si ella lo hizo esta bien – le dijo más tranquila, limpiándose en sudor frío de la frente que le cubrió de solo pensar que ella pudo haberlo hecho

Justo cuando se estaban acomodando para poder comer un poco, escucharon un sonido entre los arbustos, y pensando en lo pasado hace algunas horas, se pusieron en alerta y se juntaron lo más que pudieron

-¿Quién esta ahí? – gritó amenazadoramente la pelinegra, parándose frente a su amiga

Una figura se hiso presente revelando a un imperturbable y pálido (pero no por que estuviera enfermo) Ulquiorra… que caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos de su impecable traje blanco.

-Ah, eres tú – dijo sin importancia la karateka

- Ulquiorra kun… que bueno que llegaste estábamos a punto de empezar a comer- le dijo con una gran sonrisa, y también alivio por saber que estaba bien – ven siéntate y comemos los tres –

- ¿Saben cuanto tiempo pasó desde que nos separamos?- preguntó sin moverse de donde estaba

- Posiblemente unas 3 horas – le dijo rápidamente la pelinegra

-…-

-…-

-…-

Después de un largo silencio y algunos lamentos desde el fondo del bosque, aunque eso se les había hecho normal, finalmente la ojigris habló:

-Y…bueno… ¿Qué estarán haciendo los demás? –

- de seguro Ichigo está tan apresurado en encontrar el lugar que nos dijo Urahara, que se olvidó que tiene hambre – dijo Tatsuki soltando una leve risita

- espero podamos encontrarlos pronto – agregó medio melancólica Inoue

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

- Vaya que este lugar se tiene bien merecido el nombre – decía para sí mismo el joven encapuchado en otra parte del bosque – Son como tres horas las que ya pasaron, eso quiere decir que ya es mas o menos medianoche debería buscar un lugar donde poder descansar por un momento - dijo mientras se detenía y observaba su alrededor y fijaba su vista hacia el cielo - quisiera saber como esta el cielo esta noche, pero… estos árboles se elevan tanto que es imposible poder observar… ¿será que hay luna? – se preguntaba y se respondía a si mismo – si, debe haberla, pero solo como un delgado hilo reflejándose ante el oscuro cielo.

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

-Jo, ¿porque directamente nos mandaron al este bosque? – reclamaba una mujer de grandes atributos

-No te quejes, que mientras más rápido acabemos, más rápido podremos marcharnos– de dijo el rapado mientras saltaba desde una rama de uno de los árboles

- Este lugar es tan horrible, no combina en nada con mi hermoso aspecto – decía uno mientras se arreglaba las plumas que tenía pegadas en una de sus cejas y acomodaba bien su manto

- Tienes razón, es tan…tan…tan…¿como puedo decirlo? – volvió a hablar la voluptuosa

-Horrible, grotesco, sucio, falto de clase, o algo así?-

- sí, exacto, todo eso –

- Ya basta ustedes dos de quejarse – Dijo un pelirrojo

-Pero es cierto, deberían habernos abierto un portal a una de las dos ciudades guardianas– dijo la rubia

- Será mejor que vayamos avanzando, un poco mas allá está la frontera del bosque de los lamento, con el bosque de los guardianes – dijo la encapuchada de manto blanco interrumpiendo la discusión anterior

- Si como digas – le respondieron y emprendieron su marcha desapareciendo en un instante

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

-Vaya espero que estén bien – decía Isshin mientras bebía una copa de sake

-claro que lo están, después de todo ellos son mas fuertes que nosotros a su edad y también mas inteligentes – dijo Urahara, y lo último lo dijo viendo a Ryuken

-Bueno solo espero que se den cuenta cuando estén en las profundidades del bosque, ya que no les diste mas pistas – habló la felina

-Se darán cuenta – afirmó el rubio

-¿como es que estas tan seguro? – interrumpió detrás de ellos la pelinegra Kurosaki

-¡Ah! Mi querida hija, que haces aquí si ya acabó todo!– dijo asombrado

-responde! – exigió, pasando de su padre sin más y dirigiéndose al rubio

-¡AAAAAHH MASAKI! – Lloraba Isshin – nuestra hija ya no me tiene respeto y solo pasa de mi… MASAKI – decía mientras sacaba un enorme cuadro pintado con la imagen de la mujer

-ya deja de hablarle a esa cosa como si fuera mamá – le dijo golpeándolo – y además nunca hiciste algo para que te ganes mi respeto – dijo girando su vista nuevamente donde estaba el rubio – y tú, estoy esperando tu respuesta -

- Ara, ara Karin chan, solo te puedo decir que ellos sabrán cuando estén ahí, no tienes de que preocuparte – le dijo mientras se abanicaba

-…Yuzu te esta buscando – le dijo dirigiéndose nuevamente a su padre que estaba casi agonizando en el suelo pero luego

-YUZU, tu padre estará en un momento a tu lado protegiéndote con estos brazos – dijo poniéndose completamente repuesto y corriendo hacia la habitación de su hija

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

-Será mejor que descansemos un momento – sugirió el pelirrojo

- pero porque?- cuestionó la de capa blanca

-No lo ves – dijo haciendo un gesto de cansancio – estamos agotados no tenemos tu resistencia-

Observando un momento a sus compañeros se dio cuenta que si estaban cansados – esta bien, y aprovechemos para comer algo – dijo y mirando a la rubia – trajiste lo que Hinamori nos envió ¿verdad Matsumoto? –

-Claro que lo traje, fue lo primero que aliste – dijo sacando de la bolsa que tenía un pequeño bulto – acá están –

-¡Ah! Las galletas de Hinamori san son exquisitas – dijo el pelirrojo

- bueno comamos y luego nos ponemos en marcha – impuso la de capa blanca

Pero todo empezó a sacudirse y todos saltando a los árboles de su alrededor y ese fue el momento en el que se vieron por última ves ya que fueron separados por los enormes arbustos que habían crecido tan rápidamente de la nada.

-¿Están todos bien? - gritó la de capa blanca

-Si, pero estoy solo, ¿estas con alguien?- le dijo el pelirrojo

-No –

-Al parecer todos estamos divididos – dijo Ikaku

-Intenten cortar los arbustos – dijo la líder

- ya lo intentamos – respondieron todos

-si veo que no se pueden cortar – dijo mientras trataba de cortar uno de los arbustos – entonces tendremos que ir por separado, nos veremos en la ciudad de los Guardianes de la Luna –

-¿pero no está mas cerca la de los Quincy? – argumentó Yumichika

- Si pero se que esta noche todos están en la de los Guardianes de la Luna –

-Entonces nos vemos ahí – dijeron y emprendieron su camino

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

-Sado…¿crees que esto se pueda comer?- preguntaba mientras sostenía algo parecido a un hongo frente a él

-Será mejor no averiguarlo – dijo viendo el verdoso color del hongo, que parecía ser un pequeño sapo verde y mohoso

-Tienes razón – y lo tiró hacia un lado – podremos estar sin comer por dos noches ¿verdad? –

-si veo un animal lo cazaré –

- no, no hace falta… además no creo que nada de este bosque se pueda co…- cortó lo que iba a decir debido a unos sonidos que escuchó - ¿Qué fue eso?-dijo susurrando

- talvez un ave? – alzó los hombros pero no sin dejar su guardia

- no lo creo parecía ser más grande – dijo y ambos se prepararon para enfrentarse a lo que sea que aparezca

- ¡Aaaaahhhh! – dijo una vos desde detrás de los arboles, como un quejido – no hay nada más que árboles tenebrosos y arbustos, y esos lamentos que se escuchan cada rato – decía una rubia que se acercaba sin darse cuenta de la presencia de los dos jóvenes

- ¿Quién eres? – le cuestionó Uryu

- Vaya si hay dos muchachos aquí… y este sin lugar a dudas es un fortachón – dijo mientras palmeaba en el hombro a Sado –

-Disculpe – dijo Sado – pero no respondió la pregunta -

La rubia los miró por un momento y observando detenidamente la insignia de cruz bordad en el manto de Ishida dijo en una afirmación – Tu eres de la ciudad de los Quincy –

-Si, ¿pero como lo sabe? – se mantuvo aún más alerta, con su instinto diciéndole que ella podría ser parte de aquellos de quienes Yoruhichi san les contó

-vaya que suerte tengo – dijo mientras sacaba algunas galletas de su bolsa – ¿Quieren? –

-Como sabemos que no están envenenadas y que no eres parte de los desertores – dijo a la defensiva el quincy

- No me insultes niño – dijo poniéndose seria y erguida, con una voz amenazante – soy una de las enviadas por la sociedad de almas –

Los dos jóvenes se miraron entre sí y mientras Uryu se acomodaba las gafas le dijo – ¿y como podemos estar seguros? –

-Yoruichi debió haberles hablado sobre la misión que teníamos que realizar en este mundo ¿verdad? –

-Si pero eso no nos asegura que eres una aliada y no una enemiga –

- Lo sé, pero quería estar segura de que ustedes estaban también enterados. Bueno mi nombre es Matsumoto Rangiku vice capitana del decimo escuadrón de protección del Gotei – dijo mostrándoles un tatuaje en su pecho que era la forma de identificarse ante los mortales– ¿y ustedes quienes son y porque están aquí?-

- El es Yasutora Sado y yo Ishida Uryu, ambos y algunos más estamos en la misión de supervivencia – dijo ya confiando en la extraña

-así que esta es su misión para encontrar su verdadero poder ¿eh? – dijo con una mirada brillante – y no les da miedo estar solos aquí en este bosque?–

- Señora – dijo Uryu y la rubia le lanzó una mirada asesina

-no me digas así puedes llamarme Matsumoto san –

-esta bien, Matsumoto san, ¿podría decirnos usted que hace aquí? Tenía entendido que llegarían a la ciudad de los Guardianes de la Luna – dijo pasando de tema

-Sí, yo también me pregunto que hago aquí?... pero el Senkai fue abierto en este lugar bajo las ordenes de nuestra líder, así que no nos quedó de otra. Pero bueno ustedes son de ahí verdad? Porque no me llevan hasta la ciudad – dijo entusiasmada

-Disculpe, pero como ya le habíamos dicho estamos en misión –

-No hay problema, puedo acompañarlos hasta que acaben su misión después de todo nos adelantamos en nuestra llegada –

- Si está dispuesta a venir estas dos noches con nosotros no habrá problema –

-no se preocupen, además así nos hacemos compañía mutua –dijo guiñándoles un ojo

-bueno que más da, vayamos por allí – dijo Ishida señalando un pequeño sendero

-Y bueno hasta donde tienen que ir –

-hasta las profundidades del bosque –

-Y ¿Cómo sabrán cuando hayan llegado?-

Ambos se miraron si saber que responder

-Instinto- dijo Sado

-¿Instinto? – repitió la rubia

- mas o menos, Urahara nos dijo que nos guiáramos por nuestro corazón – añadió Uryu

- ¡Ah! Así que Urahara san esta en la ciudad y debe estar con Yoruichi ¿verdad?-

-Si- dijeron ambos

-que bien entonces podre pasar un momento con Yoruichi –

Ambos se volvieron a mirar como preguntándose ¿Cómo es que trataba a Yoruichi san con tanta familiaridad?

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

En orto lugar tratando de conciliar un poco de sueño pero sin dejar de estar alerta, se encontraba un joven sentado sobre una rama de un enorme árbol, calculando mas o menos la distancia que le faltaba para llegar a las profundidades del bosque, aunque no tenía ni idea de que tan profundo podía ser

-Maldito Urahara – decía – ¿pergamino en lo profundo del bosque?... ¡y como diantres se supone que sabré que estoy en lo profundo del bosque si ni si quiera nos dio un mapa! – protestaba

Después de un largo silencio y algunos sonidos y lamentos del bosque, se dijo.

-Si no puedo conciliar un poco de sueño será mejor que me ponga en marcha – se dijo bajando del árbol y encaminándose hacia un sendero poco distinguible - ya debe estar amaneciendo y yo…- se detuvo en media oración cuando en frente de él observó algo flotando sobre lo que parecía ser un árbol y a lo que veía era el único con un forraje verde y una luz cálida a su alrededor ya que los demás eran grisáceos, obvio no?

-¿Quién perturba mi sueño? – dijo una vos de ultratumba

-"vaya estaba tan cerca y recién me doy cuenta"- pensaba viendo lo poco que había avanzado – Soy Kurosaki Ichigo mago protector de la paz, hijo de Kurosaki Isshin actual líder de la ciudad de los Guardianes de la Luna, estoy en misión de supervivencia – dijo

-Kurosaki Ichigo ¿eh?... Sí, me dijeron que vendrían algunos jóvenes, veo que fueron separados ya que estas solo –

Ichigo observó al árbol, y notó como una cara se formaba en su grueso tronco, dando el aspecto de un rostro fuerte y duro, pero también demostrando la vejez del árbol.

-Sí, al momento de ingresar a este bosque fuimos separados – afirmó

-Bueno muchacho – dijo cambiando su vos de ultratumba a una vos pasiva y agradable con cierta calidez – sabes que de estos 25 pergaminos solo puedes escoger uno ¿verdad?-

-Bueno la verdad es que solo nos dijeron que habría uno para cada uno no imaginé que serian tantos – dijo rascándose la cabeza pero sobre su capucha

- Esta bien entonces, puedes coger el que creas es el correcto- le dijo – pero si coges el incorrecto tu poder será absorbido y no podrás realizar magia nunca más – le dijo muy serio

El muchacho caminó hacia él, mientras pensaba que le gustaría poder recibir una pista para escoger el pergamino correcto, pero sabía que no lo ayudaría, y mientras observaba los iluminados pergaminos que brindaban una cálida luz a toda esa oscuridad, se percató que el aura del árbol era cálido, y estando ya dentro del perímetro de la luz, ya no se escuchaban esos lamentos constantes, por el contrario, se escuchaba una melodía imperceptible al oído humano, pero él podía escucharla, no claramente puesto que sus sentidos estaban demasiado desarrollados, pero no tanto como para entender ese canto susurrante, mucho más suave que la brisa.

Y entonces, observó al árbol, y fijó su vista en sus ojos, los cuáles ocultaban una pena, y fue ahí que recordó… la voz de su madre se hizo presente en su memoria, cuando ella le contó sobre aquel árbol…

_-Sabes Ichigo, aquel bosque no siempre fue así – dijo su dulce voz, abrazando a un pequeño de solo cinco años, mientras observaba a dos criaturas tranquilas y hermosas durmiendo a su lado – aquel bosque, estuvo lleno de vida hace mucho tiempo –_

_-pero mamá, cómo un lugar como ese pudo haber tenido vida?, todo allí esta muerto- dijo él mirándola a los ojos_

_-te contaré una historia Ichigo, y quiero que la recuerdes siempre –le sonrió_

_-esta bien mamá, lo haré – dijo respondiendo a su sonrisa y acurrucándose más hacia ella_

_-Hace mucho tiempo este mundo era muy hermoso – dijo alzando su mano y creando una ilusión con su poder en la cuál mostraba al niño bosques con animales de diferentes especies, sonidos del viento y las aves, flores multicolores, ríos y cascadas-existían en ese tiempo diez magníficas ciudades – dijo mostrando ahora una ciudad pulcramente blanca y brillante – la más importante era la ciudad de Mármol, en la cuál gobernaba el más sabio de los magos, y al mismo tiempo el más joven, era una ciudad hermosa de verdad, y sus habitantes vivían en armonía con su entorno natural, las otras nueve ciudades, también estaban gobernadas por grandes magos y hechiceras, todos eran respetados y queridos, no solo por los de su misma especie, sino también por los elfos, los enanos, los hobits, y demás razas de este mundo. Todo estaba en paz – dijo cambiando repentinamente a un tono más serio y cambiando el escenario a uno invernal_

_-Pero un día, cayó sobre los diez reinos una espesa niebla, y pronto los habitantes de las ciudades empezaron a comportarse extrañamente, muchos se apartaban de la tenue luz solar, y los pocos que salían a ella, acababan convirtiéndose en ceniza. Luego, como si hubieran estado esperando el momento adecuado, todos los que no salieron al sol, una noche, atacaron a las personas de las ciudades, las cuáles no habían sido contaminadas por esa niebla, y empezaron a perseguirlas para… comérselas…-_

_El niño abrió los ojos en sorpresa, pero no dijo nada._

_-Los magos y hechiceras que gobernaban intentaron por todos los medios proteger a los habitantes, pero no tuvieron mucho éxito, en cuestión de pocas lunas llenas, la humanidad había quedado casi extinta, y decidieron ir a refugiarse a la ciudad de Mármol, en la cuál el Gran Mago había erigido una barrera con ayuda de sus aprendices._

_Pero eso no fue suficiente para ese mal que se empezaba a propagar por toda la tierra media, y a contaminar a otras razas, fue entonces que los líderes supervivientes de todas las razas se reunieron en el palacio de la ciudad._

_Y de pronto fueron atacados por espectros y dementores, trolls y seres de toda clase, los líderes salieron a luchar junto a sus aprendices y todos aquellos que estaban dispuestos a proteger ese lugar y a sus seres queridos. Pero… fue entonces que murieron siete de los diez líderes humanos y otros más de las diferentes razas._

_El mago guardián de la ciudad de Mármol, se dio cuenta entonces quien era el causante de esa desgracia, a un principio se negaba a aceptarlo, pero ya no había razón para negarlo, porque esa noche, esa noche en que murió su amigo, el líder de la ciudad guardiana Azul pudo atisbar claramente el rostro del ser despreciable que estaba causando todo aquello… su mismo rostro._

_Recordó cuando él y su hermano fueron jóvenes, ambos aún aprendiendo el arte de la magia, y ambos tras el mismo ideal, ser sucesores de su padre y continuar su legado de paz. Su padre que gobernó por más de mil años fue bendecido por el primer líder elfo con una extensa vida, legado que fue heredado a sus hijos, los cuáles a la edad de quinientos años, apenas y aparentaban los treinta, fue entonces que el hermano del Guardián de la ciudad de Mármol, deseoso de poder conocer más poderes escondidos viajó por las diferentes tierras, y a su regreso, a sus setecientos cincuenta años, su carácter afable y comprensivo se volvió de un ser frívolo y avaro, tuvo una disputa con su padre, en la cual debido a que pasó a ser un duelo entre magos el hermano venció a su padre con facilidad debido a sus conocimientos de magia oscura. Entonces el mago guardián, con dolor desterró a su hermano mientras su padre era enterrado, su hermano juró venganza antes de marcharse, y la estaba cumpliendo en ese tiempo, doscientos años después, cuando ambos aparentaban cuarenta años, y habían visto la muerte y el nacer de cientos de miles._

_Decidido a poner fin a esa venganza, se encaminó hacia la profundidad de los pantanos, donde se encontró con su hermano, no se sabe que fue lo que pasó en realidad, pero se dice que, cuando estalló la batalla entre ambos, el gran Mago Blanco, realizó un Kidou poderoso, el cual permanece hasta ahora, sacrificando su cuerpo, y ofreciéndose él como pago, logró derrotar a su hermano, y sellar a miles de almas corrompidas en el bosque de su alrededor… tal fue el poder que utilizó, que llegó hasta el mismo bosque rebosante de vida que bordeaba las ciudades guardianas, quedando solamente dos ciudades libres de ese poder que en la actualidad aterra en su consecuencia, puesto que solo la ciudad de Mármol y la ciudad Azul se libraron._

_El mago aún permanece ahí, haciendo que el sello no se desvanezca, haciendo que el sello perdure hasta la llegada del ser que pondrá fin a ese oscuro manto que nos rodea. El mago que ahora tiene una apariencia humilde pero imponente, es el encargado de velar las almas que ahora tiene aprisionadas a su alrededor, de las cuáles solo se puede escuchar sus lamentos… los árboles de ese bosque, Ichigo, son los contenedores de cada alma corrompida, por eso se escuchan lamentos, porque muchos quieren huir de su encierro y cometer atrocidades, y otros más ya comprendieron las consecuencias de sus pasados actos…_

Mientras recordaba aquella historia con melancolía, se preguntaba ¿cuan poderoso y bondadoso había sido aquel que ahora tenía en frente, como para dar su propia libertad con tal de salvar la de otros? Él sabia que no podría hacer algo así, no era tan valiente como aquel mago que tenía en frente, ahora más bien como un árbol

-¿No te decides aún chico? – le dijo el árbol, e Ichigo solamente agachó su cabeza casi imperceptible debajo de la capucha – recuerda que debes guiarte por tu corazón –

-"mi corazón, aun mi corazón me traiciona diciéndome que coja cualquiera ya que todos son míos, pero si cojo el equivocado perderé todos mis poderes, como puedo escoger solamente uno?"-pensaba seriamente hasta que una idea se le vino a la cabeza –"claro si uso el reiraku podre encontrar el correcto, pero esta técnica solo es para encontrar energía espiritual de otro ser vivo, ¿será que funciona con un pergamino?"-se preguntó – "bueno será mejor probar que no hacer nada"- y empezó a concentrarse, pero al momento de realizarlo solo pudo ver su energía propia y nada más. Se dio por vencido con esta técnica

-Solo tienes que seguir tu corazón y saber con quienes esta – le repetía el árbol

-si ya lo se – le dijo algo fastidiado y de pronto se dio cuenta.

Su corazón, sí "_Solo tienes que seguir tu corazón y saber con quienes esta_", su corazón podía ser dividido, ¿podía ser esa la respuesta?, que estos trozos en realidad representen a todos los que aprecia de verdad, por que como su padre le dijo una vez:

_-guiarte por tu corazón Ichigo, no significa exactamente un instinto, más bien es dejar que el cariño que sientes por tus seres queridos se manifieste, porque ellos son parte de tu corazón, como tú lo eres de ellos, es decir que solo tu cariño por ellos te guiará a lo correcto -_

Pero una especie de amargura entró en él ¿quienes eran esas 25 personas a las que apreciaba de verdad? No, él no solo apreciaba a 25 personas, él apreciaba a todo ser viviente sin importar su raza, pero porque solo 25 pedazos, y observó a los diferentes pedazos los cuáles se multiplicaban

-¿pero que está pasando? – dijo al ver los pergaminos -¿Por qué…?

-¿se multiplican? – completó el árbol – creo que ya tienes la respuesta muchacho, ¿Por qué no me la dices?-

Por un momento dudó pero luego – Esos pergaminos representan a todo lo que aprecio, todo lo que está en mi corazón – dijo

El árbol se quedó callado por un momento, observándolo detalladamente, y sintiendo la seguridad de su voz – Así es, estos pergaminos representan lo que está en tu corazón, pero antes de entregarte tu pergamino, ¿podrías decirme si en verdad amas a Orihime Inoue? –

La pregunta le sorprendió no sabia porque se la hacia y respondió con total seguridad y verdad – La amo, es claro, pero como amo a mis hermanas – dijo sinceramente

-Ya veo, entonces existe otra mujer a quien amas ¿verdad? – vio que él se quedaba callado sin dejar notar su rostro -…pero aún no la conoces – dijo en afirmación-… vaya eres un muchacho con un corazón puro y honesto, pero a la vez solitario ya que en el fondo de tu ser se siente que en verdad quieres conocer a ese ser al que podrás amar y podrá parar ese lluvioso corazón que tienes –

Ichigo se quedó viéndolo por un momento, como conocía ese sentimiento que había dentro de él, el cual nunca había revelado, ¿Cómo lo sabía?

-Muchacho, yo también he buscado a la compañera ideal, y en un tiempo me sentí igual que tú, pero al final logre conocerla y fui muy dichoso mientras la tuve a mi lado… se que tú también la encontrarás, por ahora coge este pergamino – le dijo estirando una de sus ramas con un dorado pergamino como el sol – ábrelo y léelo –

Ichigo hizo lo que le dijo y cuando lo desplegó observó que las letras se formaban y ardían como una llama de fuego pero no le quemaba

-_El sol… Es ardiente y cálido, sus llamas pueden quemar y hacer ceniza todo lo que toca. Genera vida y brinda calidez a todos, puede encenderse lentamente hasta generar su llama más ardiente._

_Su cálido fuego llega sobre otros seres de forma protectora._

_Pero su única debilidad serán las nubes, que empañaran su brillo, en especial aquellas con amenaza de lluvia._

_Y la luna, ella será su aliada, ya que lo acunará bajo su oscuro manto para que pueda descansar y al día siguiente poder brillar nuevamente, a la ves que este la acunara a ella bajo sus llamas para que ella pueda brillar de noche._

Ichigo acabó de leer el pergamino, pero no lo entendía muy bien.

-Recuerda chico - le dijo el árbol - el sol es fuerte y decidido, pero tiene debilidades de las cuales tendrá que aprender y no dejarse vencer, siempre tendrás a tus amigos ahí para apoyarte así que no te preocupes de todo tú solo - habló viendo la expresión de confusión en su rostro – lo entenderás poco a poco, este pergamino te guiará en tu formación como un verdadero mago – hubo un largo silencio – ahora debes seguir tu camino hacia adelante, siempre hacia adelante , y si te caes vuelve a levantarte y apóyate en tus amigos porque para eso están para hacer mas ligera la carga el uno del otro –

Escuchando sus últimas palabras, Ichigo tuvo la curiosidad de saber una cosa:

-¿Puedes decirme el nombre de tu amada?- no sabía porque pero quería saberlo, y tampoco sabía porque le había preguntado tan directamente

Por un momento sus ojos se iluminaron de verdad, pero pronto se apagaron tenuemente, sin perder del todo su brillo, y con una sonrisa dijo -Su nombre era Hikari –el tono que usó denotaba amor al pronunciarlo

-gracias – dijo y se fue, algo apenado por su repentina curiosidad, pero algo en su interior le gritaba que tenía que preguntárselo, debía saber aquel nombre…

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

Aún se escuchaban los lamentos, ya estaba fastidiada de oírlos, y para colmo tuvo un par de desagradables encuentros con hongos verdosos que parecían ranas y unas especies de cuervos de un ojo…

-"Cuanto tiempo habrá pasado desde que nos dividimos"- pensaba mientras corría a través del bosque en dirección hacia la Ciudad de Los Guardianes de La Luna – "¿Será que los demás ya llegaron?, bueno sería mejor para que preparen todo y en cuanto llegue hable con los dos líderes" – dijo dándose más prisa – ¡allá! – observó – ¡allá se puede ver la luz! – y se dio cuenta al llegar a ese lugar iluminado, que por fin había salido del obscuro bosque de los lamentos, viéndose rodeada por árboles verdes y algunos que eran de cerezo, se quedó asombrada por la belleza del lugar.

Era ya de tarde algunas nubes surcaban el cielo azul, pero aún así el paisaje era maravilloso en una colina con un pastizal totalmente verde y un suave sol que se estaba ya dirigiendo a su crepúsculo, pero aún así era cálido. No creía aún la diferencia entre ambos bosques, en el que había estado hace unos momentos era totalmente desolado, pero este que estaba a su lado no tenía comparación. Decidió quedarse un momento ahí y disfrutar de la paz que se sentía.

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

-Si voy directo hacia donde se supone esta el norte – se decía mientras analizaba sus posibilidades de llegar a una salida – podré llegar al bosque de los cerezos, así que será mejor que avance rápido –

Caminó alrededor de unas dos horas, y por fin pudo vislumbrar algo de luz a lo lejos, caminó un poco más rápido casi corriendo hacia esa luz, y en un instante estuvo fuera aspirando el aire que tanto necesitaba, uno puro y pacifico, al observar a su alrededor se dio cuenta que estaba en la colina cerca de la ciudad, donde siempre iba cada atardecer para observar el cielo, y al mirar el mismo se dio cuenta que había llegado en el momento justo.

Todavía bajo su manto negro como la noche se dirigía hacia aquel árbol de cerezo de donde podía observar con mejor vista el atardecer, ya que se encontraba en una elevada pendiente la cual no tenía nada mas que árboles de cerezo a su alrededor y la maravillosa vista que ofrecía. Cuando llegó se dio cuenta que alguien yacía en el lugar que el siempre se sentaba, estaba cubierto por un manto blanco, aún mas blanco que el de Ishida, así que descartó la posibilidad de que fuera él, acercándose con cautela, pudo observar que la persona estaba dormida, se acercó un poco más para ver quien era, pero el manto que traía cubría su rostro.

-Disculpa – dijo acercándose a esa persona - ¡Oi! Despierta – dijo más fuerte

- Hmm –

-¡OI! ¿Quién eres? – le dijo acercándose hacia la persona pero sin poder verle el rostro

-¿Qué, deja dormir chappy? – dijo entre somnolientos susurros

-¿Chappy? , ¿Quién diablos es chappy? – dijo elevando un poco su vos

-¿que? ¡AAAAAAHHHH! – gritó golpeándolo y haciendo que se caiga, mientras ella se ponía de pie sobresaltada

- ¿pero que coños te sucede, por que me golpeaste? – le dijo enojado

- ¿tú dime que es lo que pensabas hacerme? – le dijo alejándose del encapuchado de negro, mientras se dirigía con cautela hacia el precipicio, pensando "si este tipo se pasa de listo lo tiro por el precipicio"

- ¿yo solo intentaba despertarte para saber quien eras?- le dijo poniéndose de pie, sobándose la quijada

- ¿Quién eres? – cuestionó con brusquedad

- Yo debería preguntarte lo mismo – observó a la silueta que ahora reconocía por su voz como una mujer y por su estatura, debía ser una chica no mayor que sus hermanas

El viento soplaba con ferocidad y el atardecer empezaba a matizarse de diferentes matices purpuras y naranjas

-¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme así? – dijo ofendida

- pues dime quien eres y ya veré como hablarte -

-tú dímelo prim…¡aaaaaaaaaaahhhh!- no pudo acabar su oración ya que el viento había soplado tan fuerte que perdió el equilibrio y cayó por el precipicio

- No!- gritó mientras corría a su auxilio

Ella se encontraba sujetada apenas por una delgada raíz que se estaba quebrando

-Espera enseguida te subo – le dijo mientras en sus manos aparecía un destello de luz, y luego lo introdujo al suelo, parándose inmediatamente, observó que su idea había funcionado

- ¿pero que esta pasando? – se sorprendió un poco ya que las raíces la estaban rodeando por la cintura y creando un piso en sus pies elevándola suavemente

-Tranquila, solo relájate en un momento estarás aquí – le dijo calmadamente

- ¿Pero que es esto? –

-Luego te lo explico. Ahora dame tu mano – le dijo estirando la suya

El viento se presentaba nuevamente, pero no tan agresivo, solo un poco, cuando Ichigo tomo la mano de la chica, en el cual sintió cierta electricidad agradable fluir hacia él, y el viento quitó la capucha de su blanquecino manto, revelando ante él al ser más hermoso que había visto, su piel era tan suave a su tacto y tan blanca, su cabello negro, mas profundo que la oscuridad, sus labios, delgados y rosados se veían tan suaves y apetecibles, y cuando por fin ella estuvo a salvo a la orilla del acantilado otra ves el viento sopló ferozmente, y él en un impulso la atrajo hacia sí, con temor a que el viento se llevase a tan delicada criatura, el viento acabó descubriéndole a él dejando ver su largo cabello color naranja y su rostro; la soltó ligeramente para poder observarla mejor, y cuando ella alzó su rostro ambos se encontraron en los ojos del otro; él en sus orbes de color indefinido pero igualados con la noche iluminada por la luna llena, y ella en los ojos marrones de él llenos de un sentimiento que la hacía sentirse aturdida de manera agradable.

Solo podía pensar en lo hermosa que era en lo delicado y cálido que sentía su cuerpo, en el aroma a brisa nocturna de su piel, y el cálido aliento que sintió cuando se vio acercándose a ella hipnotizado por sus orbes… y entonces pensó

"Por fin te encuentro"

El aturdimiento fue agradable, pero ahora, ahora era presa de un hipnótico y marrón paisaje, pero no por mucho se dio cuenta de que sus alientos se estaban fundiendo y eso no podía pasar, y antes de que el chico se acercara más ella…

**Continuara?**

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

**Bueno, bueno… espero les haya gustado… y pido disculpas x mis horrores ortográficos jeje**

**Y no se ustedes, pero yo creí conveniente dejarlo aki… en el siguiente capi ya veremos que pasa**

**Espero sus comentarios**

**Ja ne… ;)**

**Rukia Nair**


	3. Chapter 3

**La Leyenda del Hada y el Mago**

**Hola, hola!**

**Bueno antes k nada agradecer a:**

**Gaiaspink: tú siempre con tus adorables comentarios jeje… mira kien habla de actualizar cuando cierta personita me tiene en espera de cierto fic inspirado en una hermosa canción de Sharukan…¬.¬… bueno aunk d seguro y desde la última vez k nos vimos ya debiste haber hecho algo no?**

**Kotsuki Kurosaki: gracias x tu review espero este capi también t guste xk intento hacerlo lo mejor k puedo**

**mitsury sorame: Sipi, a mi también me pareció k va muy bien para un IchiRuki, en especial desde k vi a Ichigo con su cabello más largo y luego como Mugetsu dije: "Nair, esta canción va coladita con Ichigo y Rukia, solo escúchala, no es casi, casi lo k les pasa? Eso d k se encuentran y deben separarse xk viven en diferentes mundos, pues bien hazlo, vuelve esta canción un IchiRuki" y tuve k hacerlo jeje**

**Gracias a todos, en verdad.**

**Espero k este capi sea de su agrado y disculpen la demora jeje**

**BLEACH pertenece a TITEKUBO con todos sus derechos reservados, pero aún no los izquierdos asi k espero aprovecharme de ellos para apropiarme de Ichigo y Rukia y hacer un decente IchiRuki, como debió ser desde un principio ;D**

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

**Capítulo 3**

"_Por fin te encuentro"_

_El aturdimiento fue agradable, pero ahora, ahora era presa de un hipnótico y marrón paisaje, pero no por mucho se dio cuenta de que sus alientos se estaban fundiendo y eso no podía pasar, y antes de que el chico se acercara más ella…_

-Imbécil que es lo que intentas hacer? – dijo empujándolo bruscamente y dándole la espalda para poder recuperarse de ese intenso momento dentro de ese cálido abrazo,

-¿Que qué intento hacer? – dijo entrecortado

Ella estaba acomodándose la capa, mientras intentaba controlar el matiz rojizo que sabía teñían sus mejillas y no quería que la viera así, no porque le diera vergüenza sonrojarse, sino k fue por la situación que produjo dicho sonrojo, él ese cabeza de naranja estaba a punto de… no quería ni pensar esa palabra, y sacudiendo su cabeza para alejar ese pensamiento le dijo:

-Tú, niñato, reconozco que debo agradecer tu ayuda, pero…-

- Sí…no fue nada – le cortó él también dándole levemente la espalda y rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza, sintiéndose algo estúpido por su reacción ante ella

-deja que termine de hablar quieres? – dijo con una venita en la frente y un tono molesto

-continua – respondió en un tono molesto pero que denotaba cierto humor

Ella le dirigió una mirada furibunda que podría matar y luego dijo – Claro que lo haré. Ya te agradecí, y ahora será mejor que me vaya antes que intentes algo indecente de nuevo y esta vez te arrepentirás -

Mientras ella se dirigía hacia el árbol de cerezo para recoger sus cosa, él sintió una sensación desagradable al oírla decir que se iba, y justo desde que escucho esa palabra dejó de prestarle atención y meterse en sus propias cavilaciones preguntándose "¿Cómo un comentario como ese, algo tan natural, como el que ella deba ir a un lugar diferente que él puede causarle una especie de de vacío?" nunca se había sentido así, mucho menos con una desconocida, aunque debía admitir que ella tenía algo especial.

Vio como ella se recolocaba la capa y en su flanco izquierdo aseguraba algo, no podría asegurar si se trataba de alguna herramienta o de un arma, ya que ella se notaba que era una viajera debido a que su carga era pequeña, y además también los viajeros iban armados por estos lugares, debido a que nunca se sabe cuando pueden atacarlos, y dedujo que se trataba de una arma, desechando la idea de que era una herramienta para las actividades que realiza, fueran cuales fueren.

-Espera – se oyó decir sin pensarlo muy bien, pues aún no obtuvo nada de información de su parte

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? – le dijo volteando levemente con algo de fastidio y un tono de vos de la misma naturaleza

-Dime…- no sabía que preguntar, pero al ver su bolso se le ocurrió – ¿dime a donde te diriges? –

-No es de tu incumbencia – le dijo cortantemente

Al notar la frialdad con que le dirigió esas palabras, algo dentro de él se encogió, hace un momento su vos era tan cálida, aunque estuviera enfadada y debía admitir que con razón, y ahora sonaba tan fría y sin ánimo, como si de un momento a otro alguien más estuviera dentro de ella, tomando su apariencia y no su personalidad.

-¿creo que ahora lo es, ya que te salvé la vida? – sabía que no debería decirlo en un tono tan burlesco, pero que más daba, tenía que saber algo de ella antes de que no la volviera a ver

- ¿que?- le dijo furiosa y con mas frialdad al hablar - ¿crees que por haberme ayudado un poco, te debo explicaciones de lo que debo hacer?- se pregunto ¿Quién en su sano juicio se atrevía a hablarle a ella en ese tono? Y la respuesta era clara, alguien que no sabía quien era, es más en ese mundo de medias pintas, seguramente muchos escucharon hablar de ella pero nadie la conocía personalmente, así que sabía muy bien que ella, con esa apariencia tan menuda no podría parecer una amenaza, pero cuan equivocados estaban, estaba muy agradecida por su apariencia puesto que así era más ágil y audaz en sus movimientos al atacar.

- ¿qué te ayudé un poco?- dijo con el ceño fruncido – si yo fui el que hizo todo el trabajo, tu solo te quedaste como la "damisela en peligro", no hiciste nada más que dejarte llevar – su tono burlón aún persistía en darse a relucir aunque él no quisiera, pero aún así estaba satisfecho de que así fuera, porque la observó irritarse un poco y eso, se dijo, era mejor que sentir que era de hielo

Dejó escapar un bufido burlón de sus labios los cuales se curvaron en una leve sonrisa, en verdad le hacia gracia que alguien la tratara de una manera tan… inusual - Creo que ya te di las gracias por eso – dijo restándole importancia, conteniendo sus ganas de quebrarle esa cara de delincuente que traía - Además me salvaste de ese peligro para ir a caer en uno peor entre tus brazos y tú, lo recuerdas?- le sonrió maléfica

Y por decir aquello en su mente se le formó la imagen de su recuerdo con él haciéndola revivir el momento en que sus alientos se mezclaron, y el de él rozándole la piel, casi como si le hubiera dado una caricia con sus dedos en los labios, pero no iba a admitir que esa caricia le había gustado, no ella no lo haría.

Mientras él repasaba las imágenes de cómo la había aferrado hacia él y cayendo en la cuenta del poco espacio que quedaba entre sus labios, y lo muy a gusto que se había sentido al poder sentir la calidez de su cuerpo y su cálido aliento, y el suave olor a fresas que desprendía su cuerpo, no pudo evitar sentirse satisfecho con el comentario que ella acababa de hacer, pues le dejaba consiente de que ella también recordaba ese corto pero íntimo acontecimiento, y en su rostro se formo una sonrisa victoriosa.

-Entonces si no te gustó lo que estaba a punto de hacer hace unos momentos, porque no me detuviste mucho antes? – le dijo con tono de victoria

-Claro que te detuve – le gritó dejando de lado completamente su actitud de dama de hielo

-Pero no hasta el último momento – le dijo seductoramente

El tono que usó la hizo estremecerse, pues notó que él estaba un poco más cerca de ella y pudo sentir el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo, al igual que sentía el calor que se acumulaba dentro de ella, pero recobrando su postura le dijo:

-Claro que no lo hice hasta el último momento porque pensando en que te comportarías como un caballero esperé a que actuaras como tal, dejándome en libertad, pero veo que eres un completo cretino – dijo usando un poco de humor en cada palabra, haciendo que sonara humillante.

Fue un golpe duro para el chico, ya que ofendieron su hombría y dejaron en duda su caballerosidad, y aunque quería responderle no encontraba las palabras y simplemente vio como ella le sonrió triunfal, antes de desaparecer como un fugaz rayo de luz, uno que había iluminado por un momento su interior dejándole con una cálida sensación.

Y deseando poder verla solo una vez más en esta vida, sonrió hacia donde ella desapareció, y luego continuó su camino hacia la ciudad guardiana…

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

La noche yacía tranquila sobre el mundo, pero en La ciudad de Los Guardianes de La Luna una gran celebración se hacía presente, pues todos los que habían sido enviados al bosque de los lamentos habían regresado sanos y salvos y en menos tiempo de lo que habían previsto, pues los esperaban para el amanecer, aunque ellos llegaron casi juntos al caer la noche.

-Kurosaki kun – gritaba Inoue desde la mesa donde estaban sus otros cinco compañeros haciendo ademanes de llamarlo para que esté junto a ellos

Él los observó a todos desde un árbol apartado de la celebración, el suave viento hacía que su cabello volase un poco, mientras recordaba a la joven que había conocido esa tarde - "vaya que carácter" - pensaba - "como una chica como ella puede tener un carácter tan endemoniado…" – sonrió para sí y recordando ese encuentro se quedo mirando fijo el cielo recordando la profundidad de sus ojos que se asemejaban a la noche.

-¡Ichigo! - lo llamó seriamente su padre desde debajo del árbol - ¿no piensas unirte a tus compañeros? –

- por ahora paso – dijo quedamente – iré con ellos cuando la verdadera ceremonia empiece – dijo viendo la mirada desaprobatoria de su padre

-La noche está perfecta ¿verdad? – le dijo con cierta melancolía – recuerdo que tu madre solía subir a los árboles más altos para poder observar el cielo, o simplemente se iba hacia el acantilado y se posaba bajo el cerezo –

Ichigo se le quedó viendo a su padre con señales de desconcierto pero no dijo nada, no sabía que su madre hiciera esas cosas, bueno no del todo ya que ella le enseñó a trepar los árboles, pero no sabía que el árbol de cerezo también le gustara.

-Sí, ahí fue donde la vi por primera vez, y desde entonces estuvimos juntos – su tono era notablemente melancólico, denotando la profundidad del amor que su padre sintió por Masaki, su madre y esposa del tipo que tenía sentado a su lado.

Isshin siempre se perdía por unos breves instantes en el pasado, deseando que Masaki estuviera a su lado, y entendiendo que en esta vida ella ya había cumplido su misión, lo había amado, tanto, que como prueba estaban sus hijos de los cuales estaba completamente orgulloso, pues cada uno tenía un poco de él y por supuesto de Masaki, una miko (sacerdotisa) de extraordinarios poderes, y una debilidad que la consumió lentamente pero sin quitarle la sonrisa, la calidez y el amor que sentía hacia su familia. Una mujer extraordinaria de la cual estaba seguro volvería a enamorarse en su siguiente vida, y a la cual siempre pertenecerá su corazón.

Miró a su primogénito, sintiéndose nuevamente orgulloso, y desenado que lo que acontecería en un futuro no le quitara esa voluntad de luchar por los que quiere.

-Ichigo- dijo dándole un "cariñoso" codazo

-Maldito viejo, ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – dijo sosteniéndose la parte afectada de su anatomía y manteniendo el equilibrio sobre la rama

-La ceremonia ya empezará, será mejor que vayas a tu lugar de una vez – le mandó mientras rápidamente se alejaba

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

-Kuchiki san – la llamó en cuanto la vio acercarse

-Yumichika san, ¿Qué está haciendo escondido ahí? – dijo haciendo un leve movimiento con la cabeza a modo de saludo

-Debo hacerle notar que no estoy escondido, eso es un acto de cobardes, algo horrible y como verá lo horrible no va conmigo - dijo mientras deslizaba su mano derecha por debajo de su cabello como peinándolo

-Esta bien, disculpa por eso – le cortó antes de que siguiera continuando –¿ya viste a los demás? – le cuestionó

- Estamos aquí – respondió una vos más ruda desde la copa de un árbol no muy alto

-Ikaku, será mejor que bajes para que ingresemos a la ciudad – dijo el pelirrojo que también se acercaba caminando con calma, saliendo detrás del mismo árbol

-¡aaaah!- dijo la rubia haciendo un puchero mientras también aparecía detrás de otro árbol

-¿Qué es lo que te sucede Matsumoto san?- dijo algo enfadada la morena, la teniente rubia a veces podía sacarla de quicio con algunas de sus chiquilladas

-es solo que yo quería entrar con esos dos jóvenes para ayudarles con lo de la ceremonia – dijo algo apesadumbrada, pues le encantaba realizar fiestas, en especial cuando había sake de por medio

- No querrás decir que querías ayudarles a terminar con el sake de la ceremonia? – se burló Renji

-Claro que también hay parte de eso - le dijo con tono infantil y guiñándole un ojo

-Bueno será mejor que entremos de una vez a la ciudad, no quiero perder más tiempo – dijo la morena sin prestar atención a las bromas de sus compañeros

-Sí tienes razón, pero nos apareceremos de golpe o primero haremos que nos anuncien para no interrumpir la ceremonia?- cuestionó el pelirrojo

-Será mejor entrar directamente – dijo serenamente y tocando levemente la barrera que rodeaba a la ciudad esta abrió una puerta para que pudieran ingresar

Mientras tanto frente al palacio, había cientos de velas flotantes iluminando el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia, habían mesas adornadas con manteles blancos, marfiles y en delicados tonos morados y azules sobre las cuales había arreglos florales y también bebidas y copas junto a algunos aperitivos.

Cerca a la entrada principal del palacio había una fogata en la cual solo se encontraba un leño que ardía fulminantemente, y un poco más hacia la izquierda había un pequeño estrado detrás del cual se encontraban un rubio de apariencia sombría, vistiendo un kimono verde, un sombrero y un abanico, y una mujer de apariencia felina, autoritaria y al mismo tiempo juguetona, vistiendo un kimono en tonos naranja y violetas, resaltando el color de sus pupilas.

-Hoy fue un día espléndido – comenzó a decir el rubio quien dejo su abanico sobre el estrado – nuestros seis hijos regresaron y cada uno con su misión completada y superada con éxito! – esperó hasta que los aplausos se apaciguaron para poder continuar – Ahora solo queda un paso que deben dar, uno pequeño, pero significativo… cada uno por fin hoy contará con su emblema el cual simboliza el poder de cada uno – dijo e hiso una señal a Yoruichi quien se levantó y se dirigió hacia la fogata, se colocó al lado de esta y elevando su mano frente a ella el único leño se elevó y lo dirigió hacia donde se encontraba el rubio, dejando el leño flotando.

Todos los presentes, que en sí eran todos los habitantes, estaban a la espera de la persona que pasaría; todos formaban una agradable vista, vistiendo de diferentes colores denotando la alegría que se hacia presente en la ceremonia en la cuál seis nuevos magos y brujas terminaron su arduo entrenamiento para pasar a ser Guardianes, pues ser magos y brujas representa un trabajo duro, el cual termina cuando cumplen 18 años, pero para poder ser Guardianes, solo algunos son seleccionados por sus habilidades únicas a los cuales les puede tomar años el poder cumplir las expectativas de los Magos líderes de cada ciudad guardiana para llegar a tener este cargo, ya que al ser Guardianes, no solo protegerán su ciudad, sino que protegerán a todos, a las diferentes razas que habitan este mundo y también aniquilaran a cualquiera que represente una amenaza.

Seis fueron escogidos, y hoy seis dan por terminado su entrenamiento para enfrentarse al mundo que los espera, seis corazones, seis voluntades, seis almas jóvenes que de ahora en adelante tendrán una existencia que se prolongará por muchos siglos, seis nuevos Guardianes que protegerán la paz de este mundo…

Todos sabían aquello, esperaban y deseaban que cada uno de los jóvenes sentados con ropajes representativos de sus familias, tengan una corazón y una voluntad de acero para cumplir su propio propósito.

-Bien- continuó Urahara mientras tomaba su abanico iniciando ya, el momento que revelara el símbolo del poder de cada uno – por favor Inoue san puedes pasar – le dijo y empezó a abanicarse

-Yo?…s…sí – dijo nerviosamente y se encaminó hacia el pedestal donde estaba Urahara, ella llevaba puesta un vestido color crema, que caía de manera suelta en el faldón, con algunas capas de tela y era amoldado en la parte superior de su cuerpo hasta su cuello dejando al descubierto solamente sus brazos, con una capa de lino color rosa y una corona de flores adornando su cabello, las cuales eran símbolo de su familia.

-Por favor, mete la mano en el fuego del leño – le dijo y ella lo miro como si estuviera loco, ¿acaso no sabe que se quemará si hace eso? – no te preocupes no te dañará – le dijo viendo la expresión de la chica

-Hai – dijo y puso su mano en el fuego, sintiendo un intenso calor, pero sin quemarla.

La flama empezó a arder fuertemente y luego de algunos segundos se tornó completamente amarillo, y cuando sacó su mano vio que habían aparecido dos pequeños sujetadores de cabello en forma de flores cada uno con seis pétalos de color celestes, en su rostro se formó una sonrisa, y pudo sentir cierta familiaridad con esas horquillas, pues si bien eran sencillas, las flores eran parte del emblema familiar de sus ancestros.

-Bueno Inoue san, esas serán tu emblema de ahora en adelante – le dijo y la joven se retiró a sentarse – ahora veamos ¿a quien llamamos? – decía divertido observando a los otros cinco

-¿que te parece si a Sado? – dijo Yoruichi

-Buena idea – concordó - Sado san, pasa porfavor –

El joven se paró y caminó firmemente hacia el pedestal, vestía sencillamente con unos pantalones color café y una camisa sin mangas de color rojo y con unas líneas grises y blancas al lado izquierdo(los colores representativos de su familia). Introdujo su mano al fuego el cual se tornó grisáceo y luego rojo, y al sacar su mano pudo observar una moneda de oro en ella, muy antigua a lo que se podía apreciar. Urahara le sonrió y luego Sado se fue, aquella moneda, tenía un águila grabada, simbolizando su poder, su agilidad, y su fidelidad a su tarea.

Luego pasó Ishida, vestido con un traje blanco y con una línea azul alrededor del cuello cadete y una vertical a lo largo del traje. Al momento de introducir su mano el fuego se tornó azul y obtuvo una forma diamantada, y al momento de sacar su mano pudo observar que tenía un crucifijo Quincy de plata uno muy pequeño, pero estaba al interior de un arco el cual sostenía a la cruz como una flecha.

-ara ara – dijo el rubio – veo que el linaje de los Quincy continuará con el mismo emblema – dijo haciendo referencia a la cruz e Ishida solamente sonrió, pensando en su maestro, su abuelo, y también en que ese símbolo ya había estado en su familia por seis generaciones, convirtiéndose en el emblema familiar.

Tatsuki avanzó, vestida como una ninja pero con el rostro descubierto. Cuando introdujo su mano el fuego se tornó violeta, y al sacar su mano en ella estaba envuelta una cadena, pero no de oro ni de plata, era un metal diferente, su color era de un violeta oscuro, del mismo pendía un dije en forma de una estrella de ocho picos. Observó el cielo, y ahí estaba, el conjunto de estrellas que formaban una sola forma, una estrella de ocho picos, y en su centro se apreciaban más, cientos de estrellas que eran parte de la fortaleza de su familia, pues siempre se le dijo que, si alguna vez se sentía perdida, observara ese conjunto de estrella y ellas le indicarían un camino, el cual ella podía o no seguir, era un conjunto que servía de guía a su familia, y a ella.

-Un emblema digno de la hija de uno de los mejores ninjas que a existido – dijo Yoruichi en un susurro audible solo para la pelinegra.

-Ulquiorra san, pasa porfavor – le dijo Kisuke

El pálido joven inexpresivo, estaba vestido con un traje blanco similar al de Ishida pero con el pantalón mucho mas suelto, con todo el bordeado negro; puso su pálida mano en el fuego el cual se volvió verde esmeralda y revelando a su vista un dije pequeño en el cual se notaban dos alas negras… y tal vez, solo en ese momento su inescrutable rostro dejo denotar una sonrisa, por unos milisegundos.

-Bueno solo queda uno mas – dijo Kisuke

Ichigo se puso de pie, muchos murmuraron algunos chistes respecto a que no llevaba puesto su típico manto negro y su capucha, ya que siempre lo veían así, y muy rara vez se la quitaba.

-Veo que por hoy dejaste tu capa – le dijo burlonamente Yoruichi

-No tuve elección, era eso o usar el traje de mi padre – respondió sonriendo

-Veo que le hiciste algunos arreglos al que llevas puesto –

-Fue mi madre la que lo hizo – dijo en tono de tristeza. Llevaba puesto un Kimono negro similar al que usaban los shinigamis, ya que se dice que su familia es descendiente de un Shinigami, aunque el pelinaranja no creía mucho en esos dichos, porque un dios de la muerte o sea un espíritu ¿como puede llegar a tener descendientes en el mundo de los vivos?. Bueno la cuestión es que estaba vestido con una hakama de lo más normal, pero lo resaltante era su Kosode que era largo y ajustado a su cuerpo, ensanchándose desde la cintura como una capa y el borde de la parte inferior era como si hubiera sido rasgado, además, en su pecho se denotaba el detalle de su atuendo, con una especie de retazos de tela cruzados, y sus manos eran enfundadas por unos guantes que llevaban también la misma característica que su atuendo.

Cuando se acercó al leño, el fuego se volvió negro con un bordeado rojo y uno que otro momento era azul, tardó como un minuto para sentir algo y sacar su mano, a él y a los demás les pareció algo extraño ya que los otros lo hicieron el menos de 10 segundos, pero por fin cuando sintió algo, el fuego se tornó como el sol, brillante y cálido, y sacando su mano había un sol con una parte de el profundizado en forma arqueada y al mismo tiempo atravesándolo de forma vertical una katana de color negro con una cadena saliendo de la empuñadura convirtiéndose en un collar.

-¡Oh!- dijo Kisuke suavemente – eso que tienes ahí es muy singular Kurosaki san, es la primera ves que veo la combinación de dos emblemas, y podría decir que le falta uno para estar completo – dijo poniendo su dedo sobre la parte hundida de ese pequeño sol – creo que el destino te tiene deparado algo – le dijo suavemente y se dio la vuelta

-Bueno, continuemos con la ceremonia - dijo ante el silencio que se había formado – a continuación…- pero Kisuke fue interrumpido

-A continuación nosotros nos haremos cargo – dijo interrumpiendo al rubio desde la parte mas alejada de la ceremonia un alto pelirrojo al que todos observaron como si fuera un enemigo, y empezaron a alistar disimuladamente sus manos para invocar hechizos protectores.

-¡Holaaa! – Dijo una vos femenina – muchachos, ¿ya tienen sus emblemas?- dijo mientras agitaba su mano en el aire dirigiéndose a Ishida y Sado

-Matsumoto san – dijeron ambos algo apenados, pero también y más por parte del de lentes, con un poco de pesadumbre de saber que el momento ya había llegado

-¿De donde la conocen?- se escuchó por primera vez la voz de uno de los líderes de la ciudad. Ryuken

Y disimuladamente entre las miradas sus compañeros pudieron leer la misma pregunta rondando su mente.

-Eso no importa – hablo uno calvo – estamos aquí para hablar con ustedes, en especial con los líderes de las ciudades guardianas – demandó

-Permítanme presentarme – habló otra voz femenina desde detrás de sus compañeros

El pelinarnanja se detuvo en medio de su andar hacia donde sus compañeros al escuchar esa vos, él ya había escuchado esa fría y autoritaria voz, no hacia mucho, solo hace unas horas, estaba seguro de que conocía a la dueña de esa voz, y girando para observar mejor vio a la persona que esperaba, aunque cubierta con su manto, pero él sabia que era ella.

-Soy la enviada por el Seireitei – decía mientras se quitaba la capucha y miraba al frente, encontrándose directamente con los ojos de aquel melenudo que había conocido por la tarde, cierto calor recorrió su cuerpo al recordar el momento, y pudo notar que él también pudo sentir ese calor, pues su mirada se lo decía.

Por un momento se quedaron fijos en la mirada del otro, mientras los susurros sobre la aparición del grupo se elevaban, algunos diciendo "¿Será ella la princesita Kuchiki?", y otros respondiendo, "No solamente es una niña debe ser la otra".

Pero estos susurros no eran escuchados por la pelinegra y el pelinaranja, solo se quedaron viéndose como hipnotizados, miradas que no pasaron desapercibidas por cuatro miembros de ese lugar: Urahara, Yoruichi, Isshin y Ryuken, quienes se dieron cuenta de la forma en que ambos se observaban, en especial en como el peli naranja la veía, dejando entrever la curiosidad, el alivio, y la fina sonrisa que surcó sus labios por unos instantes para dar paso luego a la duda...

-Yoruichi – dijo la rubia animadamente, llamando la atención de la felina

-Rangiku nunca imaginé que te mandaran a ti para esta misión – dijo respondiendo a la rubia

-pues aquí me tienes – dijo con una gran sonrisa – y espero me lleves a esas aguas termales que me dijiste – le guiñó un ojo

-claro que lo haré – afirmó animada, pues hacia mucho que ambas no pudieron ponerse al corriente sobre los acontecimientos que pasaban tanto en el mundo real, como en el espiritual

-No estamos aquí para pasar un buen rato – le dijo el pelirrojo – será mejor que empieces – susurró volviéndose hacia la pelinegra

Sacada de su hipnosis y viendo a sus compañeros dijo – vamos, mejor que lo digamos ahora que todos están reunidos, luego hablaré con los líderes – dijo y se encaminó hacia donde estaba Urahara.

Mientras caminaba sentía aún la mirada del pelinaranja siguiéndola, y cuando pasó por delante de él ni siquiera se molestó en mirarlo, manteniendo su postura altiva subió al estrado y empezó a hablar.

Ichigo se preguntaba "¿quien es ella, y que hace aquí?". El pelinaranja no se imaginaba ni sospechaba quien era ella, o mejor dicho, no quería aceptarlo, porque la respuesta le llego en cuanto la vio rodeada de todas esas personas vestidas de negro, con mantos grises, todos ellos… Shinigamis.

-Mi nombre es Kuchiki Rukia, mensajera de la corte suprema de espíritus, y estoy aquí para cumplir la misión de traslado a las otras razas y también… – pausó, en verdad no quería decirlo, pero debía hacerlo - para el exterminio de todo ser humano de alma impura – dijo con su tono de frialdad

Ichigo, la había escuchado claramente, pero no creía que era ella, ¿era ella la llamada princesita Kuchiki, la asesina de sangre fría y sin sentimientos?... no, no podía ser ella, porque, ella se veía tan frágil y delicada, no podía creer que ella fuera una asesina, tal vez su voz suene fría ahora, pero, él la escucho tan cálida cuando estaban donde el cerezo, ¿sería ella capaz de matar a cualquiera para cumplir su misión?, no podía creerlo, aunque muy en el fondo supo desde que la vio que ella aunque bella, era letal, era diferente y ahora se daba cuenta de porqué, era una acecina, la enviada por el Seireitei para eliminar a muchos…

Y aún teniendo la certeza de aquello, la seguía observando mientras ella nuevamente repetía el mismo discurso que Yoruichi había dicho hace unos días atrás.

Pensaba que era una broma que ella se haya nombrado como Kuchiki Rukia, y por un momento divagó en sus pensamientos -"Rukia"- pensaba – "Un nombre tan hermoso como su poseedora, pero porque tiene que usar el apellido Kuchiki, ¿podrá ser una broma que ella se nombre así, o es verdad que ese es su apellido? ¿por que justo ella tiene que llevar un apellido como ese, un apellido que simboliza lo letal que puede ser, porque ella? ella, que es la mujer a la que quiero a mi lado", "ya basta, ¿que estoy pensando?, solo es hermosa y ya, las muchachas de aquí también lo son, pero… ella, ella es tan hermosa como letal, tan hermosa que ahora que se quien es, me doy cuenta que nunca podrá ser algo real…"- observó a la morena mientras seguía hablando, ahí arriba, donde ahora le parecía casi inalcanzable, no por su gracia tan natural y femenina, sino, porque su nombre no era bien recibido por él.

-Después de haberles explicado todo, creo que no tienen objeciones ¿verdad? – dijo acabando su discurso – así que por esa razón debemos exterminar hasta con los que tengan la más mínima impureza en su corazón, para que Aizen no se apodere de ellos y los corrompa, prohibiéndoles así que sus almas lleguen al descanso eterno – acabó y bajo del pedestal, escondió por unos momentos su mirada, pues sabía que si miraba al frente encontraría a un par de orbes avellanas que la estarían juzgando, no sabía porque, pero estaba segura que si lo veía se arrepentiría de haber venido a este mundo para realizar dicha misión.

Todos estaban callados no dijeron nada, pues la morena les había dicho que matarlos antes que sean contaminados era la mejor manera para que puedan tener sus almas en paz y una futura reencarnación.

Y así luego de un rato todos se retiraron en silencio, dejando solamente a los dos líderes y a los guardines de la puerta que conecta todos los mundos, pero no se percataron de que los seis jóvenes también habían permanecido ahí.

-Kuchiki san – dijo Yumichika – ellos son los líderes de las ciudades: Ishida Ryuken líder de la ciudad de los Quincy, y Kurosaki Isshin líder de la Ciudad de Los Guardianes de la Luna –

-Kuchiki san – dijo Ryuken – será mejor que hablemos en un lugar mas privado puesto que hay todavía algunos que merodean el lugar – dijo dándose cuenta de la presencia de los chicos

-tiene razón – observó que muchas personas se alejaban, mirándolos a ellos, y que seis estaban justo detrás - Urahara, donde es tu casa? – dijo en un tono autoritario

-¡Ah! Kuchiki san pensé que se había olvidado de mi – le dijo mientras hacia una leve reverencia –. Es por acá síganme porfavor – dijo mientras desplegaba su abanico

Ya dentro de la vivienda de Urahara, un lugar sencillo decorado en tonos verdes amarillos y suaves tonos de café con una amplia mesa al centro y futones esparcidos alrededor, además de algunos estantes con libros y otros más con frascos y paquetes de diferentes colores, fue donde se dispusieron a iniciar la reunión, una que marcaría el inicio de la exterminación y el exilio de otras razas.

-Bueno Kuchiki san, ¿cual es el asunto que quería tratar con nosotros? – preguntó Isshin queriendo parecer completamente desentendido del tema, sintiendo una pequeña esperanza de que así, podría retrasar el temido momento.

-Iré directamente al grano – acomodándose en uno de los futones, y después de aclarar su garganta dijo: - Quiero que me asignen a cinco o seis de sus guardianes para que pueda cumplir la misión que me fue encomendada, puesto que tengo entendido que sus Guardianes conocen todos los asentamientos de las diferentes razas que habitan este mundo, ¿me equivoco?-

-Los miembros de reconocimiento se encuentran justamente es una misión de este tipo, por ese motivo no contamos por el momento con guardianes calificados para la tarea que usted nos solicita - dijo Ryuken

-Pero…-Interrumpió Isshin – contamos con seis jóvenes en este momento los cuales son verdaderas promesas de manejo de la magia, y además conocen a la perfección los asentamientos que usted nombra, diría que los conocen mejor que los mismos que hicieron los mapas – dijo soltando una risotada

-¿Y usted cree que ellos podrán ayudarnos a cumplir la misión a la que nos encaminamos? – dijo la morena lanzándole una mirada para que detenga su risa

-Claro que lo harán – dijo Kisuke – Ellos ya fueron enviados a distintas misiones, las cuales las cumplieron con total éxito –

-Está bien entonces, aceptare a los jóvenes que nos nombran… me gustaría que en este momento me dijeran quienes son – demandó, puesto que mientras más rápido conociera a los jóvenes guías, más rápido terminaría su misión

-Ya los debiste haber visto – dijo la felina tuteando a la – son los chicos que estaban a un lado del pedestal, ellos son los que irán contigo, hoy recibieron su emblema de poder, así que son nuestros nuevos Guardianes –

La menuda mujer trataba de recordar algún rostro pero no le venía ninguno a la mente – esta bien, espero que se los comuniquen lo antes posible ya que partiremos mañana por la tarde – dijo esto y se levantó del futón seguida de sus compañeros, los cuales no habían dicho absolutamente nada

-bueno, entonces nos retiramos – dijo el pelirrojo – Por favor, pueden decirnos donde podemos hospedarnos –

-Pueden quedarse conmigo – dijo la felina

-Pero Yoruichi san, creo que es mejor que estén en el castillo – se opuso Isshin

-No, nos quedamos con Yoruichi – dijo la pequeña pelinegra

-Como usted quiera – le respondió Isshin

Y encaminándose todos hacia la salida, se dirigieron al lugar donde reposarían, pensando el la misión, una misión descabellada, pero que era por el bien de los humanos, y también por los demás, una misión que sabían llegaría a su fin en un tiempo muy corto.

**Continuara…**

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

**Bueno, que tal he? Les gusto el capi?, espero k si, la verdad me esta costando un poco actualizar cada capítulo, pero juro que no abandonare esta historia… solo espero k mi inspiración regrese, xk no me siento muy inspirada, supongo k es xk Ichigo, Rukia, Byakuya e Ishida aún no aparecen en el manga, y aunk no dejo de ver el anime una y otra vez, aún así me hace falta saber de Ichigo y de Rukia… de Ishida solo kiero saber k papel cumplirá ahora, ya k son los Quyncy los enemigos, también esta el hecho de k Yama-ji parece que morirá, espero k no la verdad k me daría mucha pena k muriera así después de tantos años… además k tiene una súper técnica k me gustaría volver a ver en axión jeje.**

**Bueno creo k hablo (escribo) mucho, mejor los dejo y espero sus comentarios y críticas sobre este capi, que pues bueno lo dejo a su criterio…**

**Hasta pronto, me despido agradeciéndoles de antemano su lectura…**

**Rukia Nair… cambio y a la camita (son casi las 00:00 así k kiero ir a dormir ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Leyenda del Hada y el Mago**

**Antes k nada quisiera agradecer a las personas k dejaron sus reviews del capi anterior.**

**Kotsuki Kurosaki**

**Gaiaspink**

**Y un agradecimiento especial a Akisa Vidal**

**Espero k este capítulo sea de su agrado… y perdón x el retraso**

**Los personajes de BLEACH que sean nombrados son invención registrada de Tite Kubo, y los diferentes personajes que salgan a lo largo de la historia también tienen sus respectivos creadores, solo la historia es de mi invención.**

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

**Capítulo 4**

Cualquiera diría que es una locura pensar tanto en alguien a quien se acababa de conocer, y mucho más si esa persona es alguien con una reputación tan desagradable. Claro que él no se consideraba como alguien que se guía por lo que los demás dicen de alguien, siendo así, él mismo ya habría cambiado su apariencia, pero, el detalle está en que, esa reputación no es un mero rumor o lo que dicen los demás, puesto que la mujer de mirada felina y sensual apariencia se lo había confirmado, siendo esta afirmación también validad por su padre y Urahara, y aunque de los dos últimos puede tener dudas, no de Yoruhichi, pues cuando se trata de cosas serias ella siempre le había hablado claro y con la verdad, aunque tenía la ligera sospecha de que le había escondido algo importante, algo que podría ser crucial, lo presentía, y eso le inquietaba.

Bueno, intentando dejar de pensar en ella, mientras se encontraba recostado en su lecho, con el matiz del amanecer pintando el cielo de colores vivos y cálidos, se cubrió los ojos con el brazo, pero sin mucho resultado, porque al igual que durante toda la noche, no pudo evitar que la imagen de unos ojos profundos y que transmitían paz lo invadiera… Dándose por rendido sabiendo que como el sol ya estaba asomándose y con un gemido de frustración puso sus brazos al lado de su cuerpo y de pronto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escuchó el inconfundible saludo mañanero de su tutor:

-¡IIIIIIIICHIIIIIIIIGOOOOOOOOO OO! –

Isshin, como todas las mañanas tenía planeado despertar a su hijo con una manera muy personal, hoy pensó en saltar desde fuera hacia la ventana de su hijo, y mientras gritaba su nombre, no pudo evitar un estrepitoso golpe dado por las puertecillas de la ventana de madera, las cuales obviamente habían sido serradas justo unos milisegundos antes por su hijo, haciendo que este caiga estrepitosamente, como siempre, hacia el arbusto espinoso que su hijo había plantado y cultivado con esmero para ver si su padre dejaba ya esa forma de saludo.

Pero, para su infortunio, su padre no se rendía y sabiendo que no se daría por vencido se levantó por fin de su cama, y justo en ese momento su padre aparecía en la puerta de su habitación agitado y un poco rojo, quitándose las ramitas espinosas que quedaron enganchadas en sus ropajes:

– ICHIGO, INVECIL ¿QUIERES MATARME? – le gritaba

- Si te matara me libraría de un GRAN problema, pero tú viejo no mueres con nada –le dijo mientras se revolvía el cabello para acomodarlo un poco

-Debo decirte algo importante, así que baja de inmediato al salón rojo – le dijo seriamente y se esfumó como el aire

-¿Y ahora que bicho le picó?- se decía ante el repentino cambio de humor de su padre - será mejor que me apresure antes que se comporte más raro -

Cuando llegó al salón rojo, el mas privado de todo el castillo, observó que ahí ya se encontraban sus camaradas, cada uno sentado en una de las sillas rojas hechas con madera de pino, dispuestas alrededor de una mesa ovalada del mismo material, y un candelabro en forma de araña alumbrando desde lo alto, y a la cabeza de cada lado estaban sentados Isshin y Ryuken, y detrás de Isshin se encontraba una chimenea en la cual estaba el leño de la noche anterior, aún ardiendo.

Ichigo se sentó entre su padre y Orihime, su prometida, todos llevaban puestas sus ropas del día anterior, excepto Ichigo que se había puesto unos simples pantalones oscuros y una chompa de lana color violeta.

-Bueno les reunimos aquí ya que debemos informarles sobre lo que hablamos anoche con los enviados de la Soul Society – habló Ryuken fijando su mirada en el primogénito de su anterior compañero de batallas, y aunque sin admitirlo un amigo, igual que son su hijo y el hijo del otro ahora.

- Ellos nos pidieron que les otorguemos a seis de nuestros guardianes – intervino Isshin

Se miraron entre todos pensando lo mismo, pues con su presencia allí, ya sabían a quienes habían escogido.

-Como imaginé, ustedes ya lo dedujeron todo – volvió a decir Ryuken

-Entonces solo queda decidir quien irá con quien – habló animadamente Isshin frotándose las manos con una mirada extraña -…Como habrán notado, son cinco los enviados para esta misión, así que si alguno no quiere ir, puede decirlo ahora, y en tal caso no pondremos objeción – dijo nuevamente pero mucho mas serio

Ninguno dijo nada, se sentían de cierta forma excitados por esa misión, e Ichigo muy en su interior quería que lo dejen con la pelinegra, pero también quería permanecer lo mas alejado posible de ella.

-Esta bien entonces, esta será su nueva misión: Permanecer al lado del mensajero al que se les asignó para ser su guía, al cual protegerán y ayudaran en todo lo que puedan para que realicen su trabajo debidamente, y con éxito – dijo el peliblanco

- Tatsuki – dijo Isshin con vos firme y autoritaria

-Hai -dijo la nombrada levantándose de su lugar

- tú irás con Abarai Renji –

-Si señor – dijo y se sentó

-Uryu, acompañarás a Ayasegawa Yumichica –

- Así lo haré –

-Ichigo, estarás con la líder Kuchiki Rukia –

-¿QUE? – dijo sintiéndose contrariado, ya que quería estar con ella pero al mismo tiempo no.

-sabes que es tu misión y no puedes negarte, porque ya pasó la oportunidad – le dijo firmemente Ryuken

Se la pensó por un rato y luego dijo – Si no hay otra opción? – aunque con un tono desganado

-Bueno Sado, te toca ir con Madarame Ikaku – le dijo Isshin

-Sí –

-Y por último, a Matsumoto Rangiku la acompañaran Inoue Orihime y Ulquiorra Schiffer – dijo Ryuken

-Si – dijeron al unísono pero con una diferencia, mientras la vos de Inoue resonó por todo el saló, la de Ulquiorra solo se produjo como un suave susurro

-Entonces, será mejor que alisten rápidamente todo, ya que partirán esta tarde – dijo Isshin, mientras se retiraba junto a Ryuken del salón – y sería mejor que vayan vestidos como la noche anterior - finalizo

Los jóvenes también se retiraban, menos un pelinaranja que se quedaba pensando por un momento en su "suerte". No quería estar al lado de la Kuchiki, el simple hecho de que sea una Kuchiki lo enfermaba, no le agradaba para nada esa familia, ya que todos sabían que los Kuchiki eran personas frívolas y solo les interesaba cumplir con su misión sin importarles a quien tengan que pisotear con tal de cumplir con ella. Pero, ¿porque repentinamente en su interior, muy en su interior, siente que necesita estar al lado de esa pelinegra malhumorada? Él, Kurosaki Ichigo, debía estar loco por pensar tanto en ella, la acaba de conocer, apenas y cruzaron palabra y ni si quiera se cayeron bien, por que de un momento a otro algo dentro de él le decía que era ella la respuesta a su petición."Una petición infantil" se dijo con reprensión.

No sinceramente se estaba volviendo loco, además debía de dejar de pensar en su deseo, ya que estaba comprometido con su amiga de la infancia Inoue Orihime, la cual después de todo era buena mujer y no podía pedir mas, ya que esperar a que la mujer ideal aparezca seria esperar toda su vida, y su muerte, solo debía esperar un mes mas para contraer nupcias con ella, aunque eso los haga dejar el sueño de conocer el verdadero amor a ambos, pero bueno que se podía hacer, ninguno de los dos tenía el valor de enfrentar al otro y decirle que sería mejor continuar con su amistad como siempre, pero ella no lo haría ya que se ve en la obligación de cumplir ese compromiso debido a que esta muy agradecida con Isshin que la acogió cuando su único familiar falleció, e Ichigo aunque dejara medio muerto a su progenitor, este no iba a desistir, por eso ya esta casi resignado a la idea de casarse con una mujer hermosa y esbelta a la que veía como una hermana más.

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

Cerca de mediodía los jóvenes venidos de la SS se encontraban ya fuera de la barrera que protegía la ciudad preparados para su partida, esperando a los jóvenes que serian sus guías.

-Bueno, ya estamos aquí como dijo Kuchiki sama – dijo Isshin mientras salía de la barrera acompañado por los seis jóvenes Urahara, Yoruichi y Ryuken –

-Kurosaki san – dijo la líder mientras se volvía a verlos – quisiera que por favor nos diga cual de sus discípulos ira en compañía de cada uno de nosotros –

- Sí, claro deje que los presente – dijo mientras hacia un ademan con sus manos para que los chicos se acercaran un poco más – El joven Ishida acompañara a Yumichica san – dijo mientras el nombrado daba un paso adelante

- Soy Ishida Uryu, lo ayudaré en todo lo que usted me diga – dijo muy respetuosamente, aunque algo fastidiado por tener que ayudar en cumplir una misión como esta en tan poco tiempo

-Gracias – fue lo único que dijo el de melena

-La señorita Orihime y Ulquiorra serán los que vayan acompañando a Matsumoto san–

-Hola chicos, entonces nosotros trabajaremos juntos, que les parece – dijo muy animada la rubia mientras les guiñaba un ojo, y la pelicastaña solo respondía con una sonrisa y una gotita en la nuca, mientras el joven pálido estaba inmutable como siempre

-Tatsuki, acompañara a Abarai san – Y ambos jóvenes solo se saludaron con un asentimiento de cabeza

-Sado ira con Ikaku san–

-Bueno fortachón espero que tengas buena resistencia, ya que no pienses que solo me servirás de guía, también tengo pensado en entrenar durante el poco tiempo libre que tengamos – le dijo el calvo

-…- solo asintió con la cabeza

-Bueno Kurosaki san, eso es todo así que con permiso – dijo mientras se giraba

- Kuchiki sama – la detuvo el pelinegro – falta que le diga quien será el que la acompañe –

- si disculpe, es solo que estoy acostumbrada a cumplir mis misiones sola – respondió

-disculpe, pero permítame que le presente a mi hijo el será su compañero o lo que usted quiera que sea, puede ser desde su cargador hasta su tapete de piso para pisotearlo y tamb…-

-Deja de decir estupideces viejo – le dijo mientras mandaba de un golpe al suelo a su progenitor

- Supongo que este es su hijo – dijo Renji mirándolo con cierto recelo

- Si Abarai san – respondió el rubio mientras se abanicaba ya que el pelinegro aun estaba siendo aplastado por su hijo – Bueno Kuchiki sama, como vera el joven Kurosaki es muy enérgico, y por esa razón vimos por conveniente que él sea su acompañante ya que usted se merece a un miembro mucho mas activo– dijo en tono de burla mientras evitaba la fiera mirada del peli naranja por su comentario

- Si gracias – fue lo único que pudo responder mientras pensaba "Oh por Kami, porque justo tenia que ser él, maldita suerte y yo que pensé que iría sola, o al menos con alguien más civilizado que ese naranjito" – Sera mejor que emprendamos la marcha –

-Espera – la detuvo el peli naranja – debemos saber a que lugar quieren ir primero –

-Eso ya esta decidido – le respondió ella con su fría vos

-entonces, dinos a que lugar se dirigirá cada uno – le cuestionó tratando de sonar igual de frio que la morena

-Bueno creo que no tengo otra opción más que decírselos… es un mal necesario ¿verdad? – dijo dándole la espalda a los demás, mientras al pelinaranja le empezaba a aparecer una venita en la frente – primero nos dirigiremos a las colonias de los elfos, para empezar con ellos el traslado de su raza hacia otro mundo, pero antes debo ir a otro lugar – dijo lo ultimo con un ligero tono de tristeza, el cual solo fue notado sutilmente por el pelinaranja

- Entonces emprendamos el viaje, creo que será mejor hacerlo lo antes posible – dijo Uryu mientras arreglaba sus gafas

- Nos veremos en siete días en esta ciudad – dijo la morena y partieron en diferentes direcciones

Por un momento los guías pensaron que esos días serían muy poco tiempo, pero analizando mentalmente el lugar donde se encontraban que era la parte central y que alrededor de ellos se encuentran las diferentes colonias, sabían que sería posible cumplir esa orden y llegar al punto de partida.

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

- Crees que es conveniente que esos dos estén juntos, sabemos el temperamento que tiene Rukia y tu hijo no se queda atrás – cuestionaba la felina

- No te preocupes Yoruichi – le respondió Isshin – se que acabaran llevándose bien, además él necesita alguien como ella para que lo ponga en su lugar – sonrió con un brillo especial en lo ojos

- pero creo que llego tarde, tú ya lo comprometiste con otra – dijo seriamente el rubio

- Lo se, pero eso se puede solucionar, no es algo definitivo – sonrió el pelinegro

- Kurosaki, ¿aun crees que esa profecía se cumpla? –

-Lo creo Ishida, después de todo fue Masaki la que dijo la profecía y sabemos que sus profecías siempre se cumplían, además, ésta situación lo comprueba, la profecía se esta cumpliendo – dijo con melancolía

- Solo espero que haya tiempo suficiente antes de que todo se complique – dijo en un susurro audible la felina

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

-Si dijiste que iríamos a las colonias de elfos, ¿Por qué coños vamos en otra dirección?- le cuestiono el pelinaranja

-…-

-Oi te estoy hablando –

-…-

- NO me escuchaste o te haces a la sorda? – le dijo con una venita en se frente

-…-

-OI ENENA QUE NO ESCUCHASTE LO QUE TE PREGUNTE – le dijo gritándole

La morena se detuvo en seco, haciendo que el pelinaranja también se detenga

-¿Como me llamaste? – le cuestionó ella con esa vos que ya empezaba a cansarle

- E-na-na – enfatizó en un tono casi igual

- Como te atreves a llamarme de esa forma – le dijo denotando en su vos un tono de furia

- Yo te llamo como se me pegue la gana – le dijo haciéndose la burla

-Tu naranjito, osas burlarte de mi? – le dijo manteniendo su hélida vos con un aura negra a su alrededor que puede hacer temblar a cualquiera, pero no al pelinaranja

- Mocosa, no dejare que…-

- No dejaras que?...tú fuiste el que me insultó en primer lugar así que no vengas aquí a hacerte el ofendido Naranjita kun – dijo con un tono meloso, que molestó mucho al de ojos marrones

- esta bien, déjalo ya – dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza – pero tu tuviste la culpa de no responder mi pregunta –

- Haber naranjito kun, que tal si me reiteras tu pregunta y veré si te la respondo o no, pero depende de cómo me la digas – continuó usando ese tonito

- solo quiero saber a donde nos dirigimos, ya que tomaste otra ruta, y a lo que veo nos dirigimos hacia el rio del dragón dormido – su vos delató su incertidumbre

- ¡OH! – dijo denotando sorpresa – veo que es verdad que conoces esta tierra como la palma de tu mano naranjito kun –

- deja de llamarme naranjito – le dijo con un tic bajo el ojo izquierdo, lo cual la morena paso por alto

-pues si naranjito kun, nos dirigimos hacia ese río –

-TE DIJE QUE DEJARAS DE LLAMARME NARANJITO – le gritó

- Y como quieres que te llame si no me dijeron tu nombre – le respondió ella con una muy buena elevación de vos, pero no gritando

- Mi nombre es Ichigo – le dijo ya mas calmando

- ¿Ichigo? – le miro parpadeando por unos instantes y después – JAJAJAJAJA… asi…asi que eres… una fresa?… JAJAJAJA – no pudo aguantar sus ganas de reír, que podía hacer nunca había conocido a alguien con el nombre de una fruta

El pelinaranja le miraba con furia, pero no podía negar que la enana que tenía en frente tenia una armoniosa risa, por un momento en su rostro se formó una ligera sonrisa, y la tención que sintió a lo largo del recorrido desde que partieron, fue disipada, pues, esa risa, hizo que en él creciera la esperanza de que esa mujer que tenía en frente no podía ser tan fría como aparentaba, y que en realidad tenía un lado cálido, era casi normal, a excepción de su apellido, el cuál al recordarlo, dibujó en su entrecejo fruncido, una línea más fruncida.

– Deja de reírte enana, que mi nombre no significa eso – espetó

-En…entonces…dime que significa – le dijo ya un poquito mas calmada y recobrando la postura

-"el que protege" – dijo con cierto orgullo – mi padre me lo puso, para que algún día yo pueda ser un protector, y como sabes, ahora soy un guardián -

Por un momento hubo silencio, no uno incómodo, pero tampoco era muy agradable, puesto que no se dieron cuenta que ambos volvían a fundir sus miradas, como queriendo atravesar esa barrera que ambos ponían para ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos, hasta que ella rompió ese silencio:

-Vaya tienes un nombre de doble significado…me agrada – le dijo sin más, y volviéndose para darle la espalda continuó lentamente su camino.

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

-¡AAAAHHH! Que bonito día que hace hoy, verdad Inoue? – dijo muy animada, mirando el cielo, cuidando sus pasos que eran muy veloces mientras corrían por un bosque que tenía un aspecto otoñal, debido a su cercanía con el bosque de los Lamentos

- Así es Rangiku san, y el lugar también es muy bonito… creo que es buena idea comer aquí, ¿que opinan? – dijo dirigiéndose a sus dos compañeros

- Siiii, además ya tengo hambre, después de todo avanzamos ya mucho, y gracias a Kami logramos encontrar ya un asentamiento élfico – dijo aletargando su shumpo

- Ulquiorra, que dices tú? – le cuestionó la pelicastaña

Viendo hacia el cielo dijo – ya atardecerá, así que creo que sería lo mejor y luego nos apresuramos para retomar nuestro camino y llegar a otro asentamiento, así Ranguiku san y tú, podrán descansar un poco para empezar mañana con nuestra misión –

-No te preocupes Ulquiorra kun – le dijo la rubia golpeándole el hombro mientras el ojiverde la veía discretamente desaprobando su acción – la colonia de los elfos nocturnos creo que no esta muy lejos a lo que yo se –

- Si solo tenemos que pasar el bosque de los centauros y ahí encontraremos la colonia de los elfos nocturnos – agregó felizmente la castaña – así que comamos – sacó un bento de quien sabe donde y lo puso en el verde pastizal sentándose tras de él

- ¡AH! Inoue, ¿que es lo que trajiste? – dijo la rubia mientras se acercaba para ver lo que contenía el bento

- Pues no mucho, ya que fue Yoruichi san fue la que preparo mi bento y solo me mandó algunos bollos de pan, queso, mermelada, algunas frutas, y agua… yo me hubiera traído algo mas pero dijo que eso sería suficiente, y que como tengo un gusto culinario muy diferente era mejor que traiga esto ya que mis comidas requieren mucha dedicación para hacerlas y como no había mucho tiempo me dijo que ella lo haría por mi –

- Pues creo que fue lo mejor – susurro el ojiverde sin ser escuchado por las dos mujeres. El ya había probado en alguna ocasión las peculiares comidas de la ojigris y no vamos a decir que le cayo como una patada al hígado pero si lo dejo en cama por un tiempo.

- entonces comamos algo – dijo la rubia sentándose al lado de la castaña – ya cuando lleguemos donde los elfos, les pediremos que nos provean de algunos alimentos – se acomodó frente a la otra mujer - Ulquiorra kun no vienes? –

- No tengo hambre por el momento, pero con un poco de agua estaré bien – se acercó lentamente a ella, observando la profundidad del bosque

- Ulquiorra kun... – dijo Inoue acercándose a el con una copa de agua y un bollo de pan – por favor sírvete, que después te dará mas hambre – él lo recibió mientras ella lo miraba a los ojos – aunque si no lo quieres te lo guardare para más tarde – brindándole una sonrisa agacho su rostro

- Lo aceptare gracias – dijo observándola y tomando la copa de agua de entre las manos de la ojigris, sonriendo cuando ella se dio la vuelta y no podía verlo, pues era mejor matar ya ese amor que ella sentía por él, y que él no podía corresponder libremente, pues ella ya estaba prometida a alguien más, y él debería conformarse con aquello.

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

-ho, vaya, creo que debería haber rechazado esta misión – se quejo el de las plumas en el rostro

-Debemos ver el lado bueno…- dijo el de gafas – solo serán una horas más –

-Que gran consuelo Ishida san… pero creo que en este disecado bosque me deshidrataré – dijo mientras observaba el pasto seco, pues para su mala suerte, les toco ir por el borde del bosque de los Lamentos, y ese lugar sí que dejaba notar los lamentos que provenían de ese lugar, ya estaba cayendo la noche, y los diferentes sonidos provenientes de ese lugar no ayudaban a mantener la calma, pero sí la guardia.

-Creo que será mejor comer – comentó el de traje blanco haciendo caso omiso al comentario del pelicorto

-En un lugar como este?-

-No tenemos otra opción –

- Tienes razón… - dijo sentándose en la raíz de un árbol y pasando el rato le preguntó – Y dime, ¿crees que es mejor un manto con capucha, o sin ella? –

-…- se quedó pensando un rato – Dependiendo el modelo del manto –

-Explícame –

-bueno, si el lugar donde se usará el manto es uno donde hace mucho frio, sería aconsejable que llevase una capucha que sea abrigadora, pero si el lugar no tiene muchas precipitaciones, pues creo que un manto sin capucha sería suficiente - terminó

-…No estoy de acuerdo –

-…-lo observó esperando que continuara

-tienes razón con lo de los lugares fríos, pero…también en un lugar que no hace tanto frio puedes usar una capucha, ya que sirve de abrigo por la noche… – volvió a pensarlo mejor – creo que sería mejor un manto con una capucha que se pueda esconder y que siga manteniendo el estilo fino del manto y si el manto es corto se vería mas elegante –

-…Puede ser, creo que si el manto es corto y la capucha es un poco mas grande que las normales si quedaría bien – afirmó arreglándose las gafas

-Lo ves – dijo simplemente

-Bueno, mejor comamos para poder salir lo antes posible de este lugar-

Se dispusieron a "disfrutar de su comida", y pasados unos segundos escucharon unos sonidos, se pusieron alertas, pues estaban cerca a uno de los territorios del enemigo, se escuchó una risa escalofriante y luego

-AU – se quejó el pelicorto y al tocar su mejilla que fue el lugar donde sintió una cortada -Esto es sangre…pero con que? –

-será mejor no bajar la guardia – dijo el de gafas y en cuanto dispuso su arco algo cortó su muñeca – Muéstrate – exigió, sin prestar atención a la herida

- Como era de esperarse de un guardián, siempre alerta – dijo una voz de tono medio burlón

-Ichimaru Gin – espetó Ayasegawa

-Oh, pero si es Yumichika san –

-Traidor – dijo denotando furia

-…- no dijo nada ante la acusación

-Ishida san, será mejor que te alejes un poco, él es uno de los hombres de Aizen –

-No se preocupe por mí –

-Vaya, se nota el compañerismo – ironizó el recién llegado– Pero es momento de acabar con esto, verdad Szayel Aporro Granz – enfatizó el nombre

El susodicho se hiso presente y lanzó algo al aire, creando una nube rosa que empezó a marearlos –Creo que serán buenos sujetos de prueba – soltó una risa histérica, atemorizadora.

-No lo creo – dijo una vos nueva, antes de que el shinigami y el guardián caigan al suelo, casi inconscientes.

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

El ulular de los búhos y algunas lechuzas se escuchaba a la lejanía al igual que el sonido que provocaban otros animales y aves, también se escuchaba el torrente crepitar del agua, señal de que estaban cerca de su destino. El viento soplaba apacible, llenando el aire con fragancias dulces y florales, a humedad y madera, el cielo estaba claro, con un millar de estrellas y una luna llena que les acompañaría por unos siete días más, las estrellas formaban diversas constelaciones que eran leídas por los caminantes, interpretadas para ser guiados a su destino, sus pasos creaban también sonidos que se mezclaban con los de la naturaleza, el claro en el que se hallaban estaba ya a unos metros del río escondido entre el bosque, donde alguna ves hubo un dragón, que dio la mitad de su corazón a un gallardo mago el cuál había cumplido una misión y muerto con honor, y en ese momento, el hermoso dragón color cielo, había caído también muerto, sabiendo que el caballero al que había entregado su corazón había sido alguien honorable, y que ambos serían recordados con honor.

Sus pasos fueron tornándose más lentos, el cansancio no se notaba en sus cuerpos, pero sí en la lentitud que adquirían sus pasos, él la observaba preguntándose el porqué ella había ido a ese lugar.

-Ya llegamos – dijo deteniéndose delante de una arboleda que marcaba el fin del claro.

Caminaron unos pasos más para atravesar esos árboles teñidos de color violeta, rosa y naranja, para vislumbrar la corriente del río del Dragón Dormido, y más allá una cascada, la luna se reflejaba en las cristalinas aguas, dejando ver la profundidad y las diversas piedrecillas de colores que cubrían el fondo, alrededor solo había árboles de diversos colores, y también flores de diferentes especies, una grulla estaba posada en un árbol muy alto, seguramente protegiendo su nido, los observaba como dándoles la bienvenida mientras mostraba su esplendorosa belleza y haciéndose notar como dueña del lugar, extendiendo sus alas de par en par.

Alzando la vista al cielo, vieron que el lugar era como un santuario, pues ahí se respiraba paz, una paz que inundaba y era como si solo ellos, los árboles, la grulla y el sonido del viento fueran los únicos que habitaran ese mundo.

- ¿Por qué querías llegar a este lugar? – murmuró, temiendo romper el encanto que en ese lugar imperaba

-Observa – le dijo con una vos suave, como un arrullo

Él obedeció, y escuchó como ella empezaba a tararear una canción muy lenta, casi como una canción de cuna, y al mismo tiempo una canción que seducía sus sentidos.

Bajaron lentamente por un sendero, y mientras ella más cantaba, el viento soplaba como invitándolos a un baile para fundirse mutuamente en él, junto con las flores que rodeaban el río.

Rukia se alejó de él, caminado lentamente fue hacia una multitud de flores donde se sentó con delicadeza entre ellas, la mayoría eran blancas y algunas violetas, desde donde estaba Ichigo, era fácil de que la pelinegra se perdiera ante ellas pues su manto puramente blanco la confundía dejando que solo su cabello color ébano resaltara sobre esa cama blanca y violeta.

Inducido por la suave vos de la morena que lo llenaba de una sensación confortable, caminó hacia ella y se sentó a su lado, dejándose envolver por su aroma y el de las flores, sintiéndose cada vez más a gusto y con un aturdimiento agradable se recostó en el regazo de la morena con los ojos cerrados mientras la canción que tarareaba lo arrullaba cálidamente, ella acarició su rostro suavemente, y ambos sonrieron, luego jugueteo con su cabello naranja, y él la abrazó por la cintura, hundiendo su rostro en el vientre de la morena.

El viento sopló impregnando aún más sus sentidos con el aroma de la morena, y el suyo propio, sintiendo lo cálido que era su cuerpo, y como sus dedos jugueteaban con sus naranjas mechones, la brisa suave y lenta, elevó algunos pétalos de las flores, arremolinándose a su alrededor, perdieron la noción del tiempo, él sentía una sensación muy agradable estando cerca de ella, y el corazón de ambos latía al mismo son. Y la canción se tornó melancólica, como si un amante hubiera perdido a su amor, y él se aferró a ella, temiendo perderla…

-Rukia – susurró y ella continuó tarareando, y el pelinaranja entendió que ella continuaría y prefirió hacer su pregunta, antes de dejarse perder en el embriagante aroma de mujer y el embrujo de su canción - ¿Por qué vinimos aquí? – su voz sonó amortiguada por estar con el rostro aún medio escondido en ella

Paró de tararear – Shuuu – le dijo poniendo su dedo índice dulcemente sobre los labios del pelinaranja, algo que hizo que él abriera los ojos para encontrarse con esos ojos azul violetas que lo hipnotizaban cerca de su rostro, ambos se sonrojaron un poco al darse cuenta – escucha – le dijo suavemente

Vio como ella cerraba los ojos, esos hermosos ojos que ahora se mostraban tan pacíficos y cálidos, pero que al mismo tiempo escondían la nostalgia dentro de ellos, tubo la necesidad de sostenerla por la nuca y acercar más sus rostros y sellar con sus labios los de ella, que ahora se mostraban con el matiz de una sonrisa, pero justo cuando uno de sus brazos se aventuraba a hacerlo, ella se irguió lentamente

-Mira – le dijo emocionada

El observó sentándose a su lado, vio como una infinidad de flores se arremolinaban a su alrededor, y luego se dispersaban suavemente quedando en calma y descubriendo ante su vista una escultura de mármol en forma de una mariposa, ella se levantó, con ansias y a la vez temerosa, él la tomó de la mano, ella lo observó y le sonrió, caminaron tomados de la mano hasta la escultura la cuál tenia el siguiente enunciado:

"_El prominente amor que por ti profeso, nunca igualará a la edad de todos los tiempos, pues tu luz no se apagará aunque el tiempo ya no exista, y la edad deje de importar._

_Porque tu luz siempre estará en mí… Mi amada Hikari…"_

Ichigo observó detenidamente el grabado, intentando recordar donde había escuchado antes ese nombre.

-Ichigo, podrías traerme ese ramo…por favor – le pidió con tono amable

-Claro – dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos yendo hacia un pequeño ramo que se había formado de la nada– aquí tienes – le extendió el ramo que tenía jazmines, orquídeas, violetas, rosas blancas y rojas y cerezos

Antes de tomar el ramo ella se quitó el mato dejándolo caer, descubriendo su figura cubierta por un Kimono blanco casi violación, sin mangas y con un cuello que dejaba vislumbrar parte de sus hombros y el nacimiento de sus colinas.

Ichigo la observó con la admiración de todo hombre, como si de un ser fuera de este u otro mundo se tratase, simplemente no podía creer que pudiera existir alguien tan bella como ella se mostraba en ese momento.

Ella volteó hacia él dejando notar la abertura del kimono, lo que le brindaba la comodidad suficiente para mover sus piernas, y al mismo tiempo dejar vislumbrar la belleza de sus contorneadas extremidades de manera discreta. Caminó hacia él y tomó el ramo y le sonrío.

"esta mujer, debe estar loca" – pensó con una sonrisa en sus labios cuando ella se dispuso a caminar hacia la escultura –"primero me trata fatal y ahora me sonríe constantemente" – pero no podía negar que le agradaba eso, además que le gustaba esa parte de ella y pensaba en eso mientras la recorría de punta a punta con la mirada

Caminó con el ramo hasta la escultura, la cual en realidad era una tumba y cuando entró dentro del perímetro de la misma, dentro de un círculo que marcaba su límite, una luz blanquecina se hiso presente, Ichigo tubo que entrecerrar los ojos para poder observar algo, y noto que en medio de esa luz habían dos siluetas, una era de la morena, pero la otra ¿de quien era? Tenía cierto parecido con su compañera, pero su estatura era más alta y su cabello más largo, parpadeó por unos instantes para lograr aclarar su vista, pero en cuanto notó que la morena depositaba el ramo la luz se desvaneció y la morena se levantó, caminó hacia donde estaba su manto se lo puso y se dirigió hacia donde estaba el sendero para subir nuevamente.

-Oi espera – le gritó al ver que se iba. Y todo el encanto mágico que había habido hace unos instantes desapareció en ese momento, dejando que la naturaleza continúe con su habitual y constante flujo.

-…-

-Rukia, dime que fue todo eso? – preguntó curioso, observando el lugar

-No fue nada, solo olvídalo – le dijo retomando una postura fría

Movió la cabeza en señal de derrota, ella siempre lo trataría de esa manera, pero él no se dejaría, sabía que ella no era así realmente – espera – dijo tomándola por el brazo suavemente –

-¿Qué quieres?- le dijo sin voltear a verlo

Se posó frente a ella y le tomó por la quijada, algo a lo que ella se resistió, pero fue inevitable, el hizo que lo viera y sus miradas nuevamente se cruzaron – Rukia…-musitó al ver que esos ojos que le encantaban retenían el llanto queriendo escapar –Rukia… - volvió a decir, y sin mas la abrazó y la hundió en su pecho, ella no se resistió, le agradaba el calor que el pelinaranja desprendía y en ese momento, ella necesitaba lo que él le estaba brindando.

La noche se hizo aún más presente de lo que nunca había sentido, dejando notar los cambios que producía en la naturaleza a medida que pasaban los minutos, un tiempo en silencio, en que en el corazón del pelinaranja dejaba de estar nublado dando paso a la luz de la luna, que iluminaba esta noche de una manera tan acogedora y cálida como en muchos años no había sentido.

-Ichigo…- habló por fin, dejando sonar su vos compungida y sollozante

-Será mejor que pasemos la noche aquí… – sabía que había ocurrido algo en el momento que vio esa otra figura, pero no la interrogaría, esperaría a que ella se lo cuente – podremos armar un refugio entre los árboles – dijo mientras ella se dejaba caer y él junto a ella acunándola en su pecho

- Mmh – fue lo único que dijo y separándose un poco de su abrazo

-Rukia… - dijo volviendo a tomarla por la barbilla para que lo viera.

Sus ojos acuosos brillaban por las lágrimas contenidas, pero el brillo que apareció en ellos se debía a una sensación diferente e indescriptible, una que ella también vio reflejado en él. Acercando lentamente su rostro al de ella, sin dejar de mirarla, se dejaron llevar por esa sensación, y ella cerrando los ojos esperó a ese contacto que durante las últimas oras se había negado a aceptar.

Cubriendo suavemente sus labios incitándole a que ella también participe en esa suave y lenta caricia, se dejaron envolver por la embriagadora calidez que nunca antes habían sentido, explorando lentamente la cavidad del otro, aferrándose sin darse cuenta el uno al otro, dejando que sus cuerpos sean guiados por sus instintos, y no por su razón, entregándose al momento como si fuera el único que les depara el tiempo.

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

-Aaaah, por fin llegamos – dijo apoyándose en un árbol

-Matsumoto san, será mejor que no haga tanto escándalo – dijo la castaña

-¿Por qué no? –

-verá, los elfos nocturnos realizan una ceremonia especial cada que llega la noche y no es bueno interrumpirlos –

-Será mejor esperar –

-Ulquiorra kun – dijo la rubia en un quejido mientras observaba a sus compañeros – esta bien, hagamos el menor ruido posible – dijo rendida, al ver que ambos le decían con la mirada "no cambiaremos de opinión"

No pasó mucho tiempo, cuando detrás de una enredadera que era la que resguardaba la entrada al hogar de algunos elfos nocturnos se asonó un ser muy hermoso

-OH, bienvenidos – dijo amablemente el elfo, su cabellera rubia plateada y ojos azules, y orejas puntiagudas además de un atuendo que demostraba era uno de los líderes del lugar, daba la impresión de estar en presencia de un ser de fuerte voluntad – La señorita Eowin, los atenderá en un momento – dijo guiándolos hacia un lugar rodeado de pequeños arbustos y muchas luces

-Sí, gracias – dijeron ambas mujeres

-Vaya, que bueno que ya llegaron – apareció una elfa hermosa, de cabellera negra y larga, vestida con túnicas blancas que parecían resplandecer – espero que el viaje no haya sido muy cansador – con un gesto de su mano indico a que los tres se sentaran en unos troncos dispuestos como asientos

-Pues solo un poco – bromeó la rubia con una sonrisa resplandeciente

-Por favor beban, es un té hecho de raíces de loto… recompone las energías -

-esta delicioso – dijo la ojigris después de haberlo probado

Pasaron un momento con una charla amena, la señorita Eowin, era la hija del líder de los clanes de elfos nocturnos, y por ahora como su padre estaba en otro clan ella era la líder del lugar, por supuesto ella ya sabía el motivo por el cual sus visitas habían ido y fue directo al grano en el momento oportuno

-Bueno, pues solo necesitamos saber cuando empezara el viaje –

-Estamos aquí para dejarles las indicaciones… El viaje lo realizaran cuando quieran todo ya esta listo solo falta que aborden los barcos interdimencionales y podrán marcharse a un mundo que solo será de ustedes –

-Vaya, veo que en el Seireitei trabajaron arduamente… y si es tan importante como parece el que cada raza deba ir a otro mundo, pues nosotros los Elfos Nocturnos no nos opondremos a la decisión del Seireitei, y sin más demora partiremos en dos lunas–

-No hace falta la prisa – se apresuró a decir la shinigami

-Lo sé, pero… nosotros los elfos presentimos el peligro y algo nos dice que se avecina uno y que no debemos intervenir, por lo cual estoy segura ustedes tomaron la decisión correcta –

Hubo un silencio algo pesado, como si fuera una preparación previa a algo inevitable

-Y por eso queremos marcharnos lo antes posible – continúo la morena

-Bueno, lo que usted diga… pero nos dejaría pasar la noche aquí? – osó la rubia a cuestionar, pues como bien había dicho el Ojiverde antes del anochecer, ese lugar podría ser una trampa si no se observa bien las señales, puesto que los elfos para resguardarse de los continuos ataques de los que eran victimas, habían colocado trampas alrededor de sus dominios

-Claro, no podría decirles que no – sonrió la líder del lugar, y haciendo una indicación a uno de los elfos que se encontraba ahí, los guiaron hacia una cabaña en la que podrían resguardarse.

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

La noche se sentía pesada alrededor del bosque de los lamentos, y para crear aún más pesadumbre, como único sonido, eran más lamentos.

Por un momento pensó quedarse así, entre la conciencia y la inconsciencia, pero alguien tiraba de él, y también uno de esos lamentos sonaba como su nombre, hasta que tuvo la fuerza suficiente para ordenar sus pensamientos y entonces escuchó una voz conocida:

-Oi, Yumichika, despierta – le gritaba Ikaku, su compañero desde hace cientos de años

-¿Que fue lo que pasó? – se incorporó, tomándose la cabeza, pues sentía una especie de jaqueca que no le dejaba aún enfocar bien su vista

-Ese traidor de Gin y uno de sus hombres – escuchó que le decía

-Oh, si ya lo recuerdo, pero… - dijo mirando a su alrededor para observar a sus acompañantes - cuando llegaron? –

-estábamos por aquí cerca y escuchamos unos sonidos raros y luego ese humo rosa –

-y como es que seguimos vivos? – era su mayor duda, pues cada que alguien era atacado por ese espada, o bien moría, o bien quedaba bajo el control de ese fenómeno llamado Zayel Aporro Grantz

-Pues se lo debemos a estos chicos – dijo haciendo un ademán con la cabeza – sus habilidades son extrañas, pero si funcionan, el de gafas puso un barrera y luego el grandulón con un ataque destruyó todo el bosque, y luego ellos se fueron, pero creo que debemos cuidarnos mucho de ahora en adelante – dijo seriamente, observand a su delicado compañero

-Será mejor continuar – dijo el de indumentaria blanca, poniéndose en pié.

-Ishida…creo que deberíamos acampar aquí –

-Sado, solo estamos a unos dos kilómetros de una aldea de elfos – razonó, además de que sabía que ese lugar no era seguro

-Entonces continuemos – habló el calvo, ayudando a ponerse en pie a su compañero

-Ikaku…- lo llamó el pelicorto haciendo una pausa – démonos prisa, que quiero darme un baño – -_-u

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

Los prados con flores siempre le trajeron buenos recuerdos, y también le recordaba a una amiga a la que quería como si fuera su hija, pues era muy ingenua e inocente. Pero entre todas las praderas con flores, ésta era su preferida.

-Vaya creo que es por aquí…¿verdad? – preguntó un pelirrojo sobre un árbol

-Sí, es pasando esa laguna – señaló una que se veía a unos metros

-Entonces vamos –

-espera – lo detuvo

-¿Qué pasa? – dijo molesto

-Estamos en territorio de los elfos guerreros –

-…-cara de no entender nada

Bufó – Son algo agresivos… si llegamos así nada más puede ser peligroso –

-y que podemos hacer? – dijo entendiendo el mensaje, aunque algo ofendido, pues él era un shinigami, no uno cualquiera sino un sub capitán!

-Esperar a que alguno aparezca y le decimos el motivo de nuestra presencia – lo dijo como si fuera lo más obvio

-Vaya Arisawa san, eres lista… pero cuando aparecerá alguien – dijo medio burlón

-Los conozco, y de seguro hay algunos que ya llegaran de la casería – dijo con una venita en la frente –

-Entonces esperemos – dijo caminando hacia la laguna y sentándose al borde

La morena también se encaminó hacia la laguna y hasta ese momento estaba con todo su traje de ninja, se despojó de su capucha y se mojó un poco el cabello – Vaya que hoy hiso calor – comentó

-Si… creo – dijo mirando a la laguna

-quieres probar – se acercó a él ofreciéndolo algunas frutas que había encontrado cerca del prado floral

El pelirrojo volteó a verla, y pudo notar que esa chica tenía una apariencia fuerte y en su mirada mostraba determinación, nunca había visto a una mujer que mostrara tal determinación, exceptuando claro a su líder de misión, Kuchiki Rukia.

-no comimos nada en todo el viaje, quieres o no? – dijo seria y algo molesta

-Si gracias – espetó simplemente tomando lo que le ofrecía

Al poco rato, después de darle un mordisco a su fruta empezó a exponer alguna de sus dudas:

-y dime, esa tal Kuchiki… en serio es una maniática asesina? – cuestionó en tono de burla al nombrar esas dos palabras

El casi escupe lo que estaba comiendo al escuchar esa pregunta - ¿de donde sacas eso? –

-Por aquí es muy conocida por esa fama –

-déjame decirte que no es así… no del todo – se corrigió

-¿Qué quieres decir? –

-es solo muy reservada, para nada la llamaes maniática, ella solo pone mucho empeño en cumplir su misión, además… solo mató una vez a alguien, pero no por que quería… fue por necesidad de salvar algo mas…-dijo medio triste

Notó que ese era un tema delicado, así que mejor seria preguntar algo diferente, pero que le ayude a entender mejor ¿el porque? De esa reputación – Se dice que su mejor amigo fue su presa –

Soltó una carcajada – Si, fue algo realmente gracioso en verdad – lo miró confusa – yo soy su mejor amigo – dijo con orgullo –, bueno por lo menos uno en el que ella puede confiar plenamente, uno de los pocos que la conocemos más allá de lo que se dice de ella–

-Cuéntame que pasó – dijo mirándolo fijo a los ojos, algo que puso medio nervioso al pelirrojo

-Pues verás, una vez cuando éramos más jóvenes, antes de ingresar a la academia de los shinigamis, yo estaba practicando mi manejo de energía espiritual, y ella estaba ayudándome, pero no salió como esperábamos, pues sin quererlo, destruí su casa y toda su colección de Chappy – dijo riéndose

-¿Chappy? – preguntó con una ceja alzada

-Sí, un personaje en forma de conejo, muy famoso en SS –

-¿Y eso fue todo? –

-Pues, después de perseguirme por todo el distrito este y norte lanzándome ataques de energía espiritual, y casi me da en muchas… si fue todo – y ambos rieron

Para Renji, ese fue uno de los muchos incidentes que crearon para su amiga una fama muy sanguinaria, pues lo que para ellos fue un juego, llegó a convertirse en lo que muchos tomaron como una caza, y quien era la presa, pues él.

Hubo un silencio cómodo, mientras contemplaron el lago y el destello de la luna sobre el mismo, por un momento se sintieron en paz.

-Por aquí se dice otra cosa – dijo al rato, después de terminar por completo su alimento.

-¿A sí?... ¿y que se dice? – ya sabía mas o menos que era lo que se decía

-Pues hay muchas versiones que llegan a lo mismo, pero la más conocida es que en resumen, tú eras una persona a la que ella debía matar y nadie sabe como pero que te perdonó la vida y entraste a la academia y se volvieron amigos –

-¿en serio?...- hubo algo de melancolía en su voz - La verdad es que estuvimos distanciados por mucho tiempo cuando ella se volvió una Kuchiki, luego yo ingrese a otro escuadrón, hasta que por fin me ascendieron a ser sub capitán de Kuchiki Byakuya, después de eso, como el capitán Kuchiki requería mucho de los servicios de su hermana, como por ejemplo, en su manejo de kido para crear barreras, o también en su manejo de la katana, su habilidad de rastreadora, su magnífico instinto, entre muchas otras cualidades, fue cuando empezamos a pasar más tiempo juntos, hasta que nuevamente volvimos a ser amigos, fue como si regresáramos a la épocas del Inuzuri, donde solo éramos un par de niños, sin mucho de que preocuparnos – sonrió débilmente, mientras una serie de escenas pasaba por su mente

Pero la pelinegra no pasó por alto una parte de su relato, algo que ella no sabía, y dudaba mucho que alguien más que no fuera Yoruichi y Urahara lo supieran - ¿Como que "Cuando se volvió una Kuchiki"? –

-Todo el mundo lo sabe no? – dijo como si nada - es la hermana adoptiva de Kuchiki Byakuya –

-¿Que? – dijo sorprendida, pues ella no lo sabía, y estaba segura que ninguno de sus compañeros lo sabía, ¿Por qué no se lo dijo nadie?

-Solo puedo decirte todo lo que ya te conté, si quieres saber más, tendrás que preguntárselo a ella – e ingirió lo último que quedaba de la manzana que ella le invitó

-Bueno, es bueno saber que ella no es una asesina a sangre fría, sino Ichigo ya estaría muerto- comentó ya más familiarizada con la información, y con cierto humor

-¿Por que lo dices? – dijo algo curioso

-Es solo que de Ichigo no tiene… como decirlo… simpatía con los de sangre noble y fría? si algo así –

-No entiendo –

-además Ichigo en un imbécil que de seguro ya le puso en claro todos los puntos de porqué no quiere estar bajo el mando de Kuchiki san –

-AH, ahora sí… pero no creo, ella es mucho más comprensiva de lo que aparenta –

-¿En serio? Bueno, será mejor irnos, allá viene uno de los elfos – informó al ver hacia un lado no lejos de ellos

Se pusieron de pie y vieron que unos cinco elfos guerreros venían a encontrarlos.

-¿Intrusos que hacen aquí? – preguntó uno que aparentaba de unos 50 años de barba y todos con la misma vestimenta, una color ocre con verde

-Est…-lo detuvo la morena

-Buenas noches – dijo inclinándose –Déjame manejar esto – le susurró solo a él poniendo una mano en su pecho - Señores estamos aquí para poder hablar con su líder debido a los acontecimientos que ya deben tener entendidos –

-Sí algo escuchamos – dijo viendo a la mujer y luego al pelirrojo para voltearse a sus compañeros – está bien vamos – dijo rudamente

Los elfos dieron unos pasos más y dijeron algo en su idioma y un puente apareció, caminaron sobre él y al llegar a la mitad desaparecieron, Renji se sorprendió, pero la morena ni se inmutó y continuó caminando con el pelirrojo detrás.

Al pasar encontraron a muchos elfos, todos estaban ocupados en algo, y de la nada aparece uno alto y de cabellera grisácea, algo viejo

-Pero si es Tatsuki – dijo el viejo elfo – bienvenida hija mía – la abrazó efusivamente

-Abuelo - dijo muy feliz devolviéndole el abrazo

-No te veía desde hace tiempo, porque no viniste estas últimas semanas? –

- estaba algo ocupada – le dijo

-pero…- dijo poniéndose serio y luego con un ágil movimiento lanzó una patada en dirección al estomago de la mujer, la cuál detuvo sin problemas

-¿Pero que pasa aquí? – dijo el pelirrojo, confuso y molesto por tal agresión a su acompañante

-Oh, vaya veo que vienes con visita – dijo el viejo

-Abuelo Nio, déjame presentarte al teniente Abarai Renji –

-Es tu novio? – le preguntó con tono de picardía abiertamente

-¡Claro que no! – negaron ambos sonrojados

-viene de la SS, debido a ese asunto – dijo apresuradamente la morena

-ya veo, entonces estas aquí por trabajo – afirmó y ella asintió

-Pasemos a hablar a mi casa – dijo guiándolos

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

La mañana se hacía presente, el canto de las aves era pacífico, el sonido de la cascada chocando con las piedras del río, el saludo de la grulla. El sol ya calentaba su cuerpo, pero no solamente el sol, había un calor agradable envolviéndola, sabía que ya era hora de despertar, pero se sentía tan a gusto ahí, parecía que estaba sobre alguna suave nube y cálida, se removió un poco y sintió una fragancia conocida, como cuando solía hacer secar las cáscaras de las frutas y luego las quemaba para que desprendieran ese olor tan agradable, y ahora sentía el olor de frutas, su curiosidad por saber de donde provenía el olor la hizo querer despertarse y abrió los ojos lentamente acostumbrándose a la claridad.

-buenos días – susurró besando su frente

Se quedó pasmada al notar que todo lo que había sentido provenía del hombre melenudo que estaba junto a ella

-¿Dormiste bien? – le cuestionó aún como susurrándole

Asintió, no sabia como actuar en ese momento, estaba asimilando la situación.

Él al ver que ella no iba a decir nada prefirió seguir observándola, como lo hacia antes de que ella despertara.

Ella por el contrario sentía que sus mejillas empezaban a obtener un color más vivo, luego sintió que el brazo del peli naranja se deslizaba por su espalda y la presionaba más contra él, observó el rostro de su compañero, el cual le pareció estaba muy cerca y con una sonrisa ladeada que lo hacia ver tan sensual, que la hizo preguntarse, si lo que estaba pasando no era fruto de su imaginación

-Ichigo – dijo por fin con la voz ronca debido a que acababa de despertar

-Shuu – dijo poniéndolo un dedo en sus labios, y luego acarició su mejilla

Se sentía hipnotizado con solo verla, era todo lo que siempre había querido, y anoche había encontrado en ella la droga que le faltaba para poder seguir viviendo en paz en este mundo, el néctar que había bebido de sus labios lo había dejado saciado, y al mismo tiempo deseando más, deseaba mucho más que besos que suaves y tiernas caricias de ella, pero no podía tomar todo de ella de una vez, debía ir con calma, lo sabía, y más aún debía esperar a que ella también reaccionara igual que él, porque el sentía que al verla tenía vida y que esa vida era solo para ella, se acercó más a ella, y acortó la distancia.

Sintió su respiración cerca de su rostro, sintió el anhelo de que sus labios deseaban ser tocados por los de él, y vio en la profundidad de esos ojos que él deseaba lo mismo, sus cuerpos se aclamaban de una manera que nunca había conocido, se sentía por primera vez en su larga existencia, ser parte de algo, parte de él, pero él, nunca podría ser parte de ella, ese pensamiento hizo que sus ojos reflejaran su temor a no pertenecerle, a no pertenecer a ningún lugar en realidad.

Él observó la duda y el temor en su mirada, y supo que ella luchaba en su interior, luchaba por no dejarse llevar por el impulso de sus cuerpos, y no solo eso, sabía muy bien, que ella al igual que él, podía sentir ese algo que los conectaba, ese algo, que hacía que esa cercanía no sea una perdición, sino una salvación de dos almas solitarias.

Deseaba volver a besar sus labios, introducir en su cavidad su lengua, y tocarla en cada rincón hasta hacerla gemir y jadeante, ¡Por todos los dioses, como deseaba poder hacer tantas cosas con ella, y al mismo tiempo solo abrazarla y observarla!

Perdida. Eso era lo que le decía su corazón, "estás perdida" y tenía toda la razón, porque era como si todo a su alrededor se hubiese detenido, como si el tiempo se hubiera reservado solo para presenciar este instante, como si el mundo estuviera esperando a que él la besara como lo había echo anoche, porque, fue el momento más maravilloso que le pasó, la primera vez que se sintió parte de algo, y ahora temía no ser parte de este algo, y así era, porque su mente se debatía con su corazón, la lucha interna de la que tantas veces había escuchado, sabiendo que si permanecía del lado de su corazón, ambos sufrirían mucho.

-Ichigo – volvió a llamarlo cuando pensó en todo aquello

Pero él no hizo caso, la miró a los ojos, y luego sus labios, y delicadamente reclinándose sobre ella, cubriendo por completo su cuerpo con el suyo, lamió su labio inferior, y sintió como ella vibraba, volvió a repetir la acción, y notó como sus mejillas se sonrojaban, sus ojos se cerraban, y sus labios se entreabrían dejando escapar un suspiro, y fue entonces que vio todo claro, era ella la elegida por la luna para parar la lluvia de su interior, y con ese pensamiento, tomó de lleno sus labios, escuchando un suave gemido de ella, y él mismo reteniendo uno en su interior, generando una lucha entre sus labios, para que prosiga con sus lenguas, ambos gimiendo, ambos con la respiración detenida, pero con un mismo latido, deleitándose el uno con el otro, deseando que esa acción perdurara en el tiempo

Al principio, tardó algunos segundos en asimilar lo que pasaba, y luego sin poder evitarlo, respondió con el mismo fervor a la caricia, le agradaba esa sensación, le agradaba que fuera él, y cada vez el beso se volvía voraz, pero suave al mismo tiempo, un beso tierno, el cual le decía mucho y podía sentir el latir de su corazón junto con el de él.

Las aves que estaban a su alrededor volaron, haciendo que por el sonido que provocaban sus aletazos, se separaran, él la observó, ella tenía la mirada oscurecida, y sintió como sus manos dejaban de sostenerlo por el rostro, sin recordar el momento en que ella lo había sostenido así. Y él por su parte le acarició la mejilla con tanta ternura que ella no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos.

Sintiendo el aliento del otro en el rostro, sonrieron con complicidad, y entonces el viento sopló suavemente removiendo sus cabellos, y elevando a su alrededor algunos pétalos de flores, y también algunas plumas, mezclando su aroma en uno solo, sellando así un destino que ambos desconocían.

-Ichigo…yo- volvió a decir una vez que recuperó un poco de su aliento

-Rukia…-dijo en tono cálido – dime que no eres un sueño –

Se lo dijo con tanta añoranza que pensó morir ese mismo instante entre sus brazos – claro que soy real, imbécil – dijo sonriendo

-ya sabía que me saldrías con una de esas enana – devolvió la sonrisa

Y de pronto era como si se conocieran de toda la vida, como si su encuentro y ese momento estuviera ya predestinado

-Como que enana –

-Así es, eres una enana –

-deja de llamarme así fresita kun – dijo lo ultimo en tono meloso, que molestó al peli naranja

-Eres mi enana – dijo volviendo a besarla antes de que ella volviera a decir algo, pero esta vez el beso por parte del peli naranja era demandante, como si tuviera temor a perderla, y ella lo sintió, sintió la necesidad de responderle con el mismo sentimiento, y sus manos se enredaron en su cabello naranja, acercándolo más a ella.

Nunca antes podría haber imaginado sentir tantos sentimientos en su interior, era nuevo para ella, pero aunque su corazón le gritaba que estaba bien, su conciencia le decía que antes de que sea tarde, debía detener aquello.

-Debemos irnos – dijo sonrojada cuando dejó de besarla

-Bueno entonces lo primero será desayunar – dijo incorporándose, dejándola a ella tendida sobre las flores – iré a cazar algo para que podamos comer –

-Si… bueno… ya te espero yo aquí – dijo mientras se acercaba a la orilla del río quitándose sus zapatos y la espada que traía atada a su cintura, para luego soltar el tiro que sujetaba su capa y dejar a la vista ese kimono que la hacía parecer irreal.

ÉL la observó mientras se internaba en la espesura del bosque, y así, desaparecer sigilosamente y encontrar una presa que le ayude a reponer sus enrgías.

En el momento que sintió que el se alejaba, deseo sumergirse así tal cual en las profundidades de aquel río, y no es que ella solo quiera tomar un baño por pura vanidad, era parte de todo ese ritual del día anterior, era, para limpiar su alma de pensamientos impuros, porque ella debía mantener su alma pura si quería lograr salvar a muchos, y estaba deseando darse ese baño, porque el peli naranja que le había tocado por compañero, le había hecho desear cosas que nunca antes pensó, le hizo desear se simplemente una mujer, y dejarse a él.

Lentamente fue quitándose sus prendas, el obi, el quimono, el yukata, las vendas que protegían sus femeninas zonas, quedándose completamente desnuda, con su pié tocó la superficie del agua, deleitándose con la tibia y refrescante sensación, lentamente, con cuidado al pisar las menudas piedrecillas, se introdujo el río hasta dejarse cubrir con él la cintura, tomó un poco entre sus manos y se mojó el rostro.

Con la suerte que nunca antes había tenido, encontró un árbol frutal, unos huevos y pensaba pescar algo en el río para que puedan comer, era agradable saber que después de todo, y en contra de todo lo malo, la mujer que tenía por compañera, era el ser más puro que había conocido, lo sentía, estaba seguro que ella no era todo lo que decían, daría todo por ella, y ella daría todo por él, todo aquello se le rebeló mientras la besaba la noche anterior.

Pensando en todo eso, caminó lentamente hasta el río, desenado llegar junto a ella, y deteniéndose ante la maravillosa vista. Ahí en medio del río, vio a una de las más bellas criaturas de los dioses, una ninfa, una menuda, de cabello oscuro, piel cremosa, y labios llenos que incitaban a ser arrebatados. Menuda vista la que tenía, sabía bien que era Rukia, y solo pudo compararla con una ninfa, las cuáles estarían envidiosas por la belleza de su morena.

Observó como se sumergía una y otra vez en el río, dejando que las gotas de agua se deslicen por su cuerpo, siguiendo cada una, observó el cuerpo de la morena completamente desnudo, deseando ser una gota de agua que recorría desde su oreja, bajando en un sendero húmedo hacia su cuello, su hombro, y mezclarse con otras en el nacimiento de sus pechos, cayendo lentamente por su torso, su ombligo y perderse en la oscura mata de vellos que resguardaban la entrada a su ser.

Deseó poder tomarla entre sus brazos, acariciar cada colina que se alzaban tímidos sobre su peco, poder dejar un camino de besos en el valle que formaban en su cuerpo, y hundirse en ella para amarla por completo con todo su cuerpo y su alma.

Por el deleite que sentía al ser rosada por el agua de aquella manera, no percibió la mirada anhelante del peli naranja, sintiendo que su cuerpo se relajaba por completo, y sabiendo que él regresaría pronto, decidió darse una zambullida más y salir del agua, caminando con pasos felinos, y delicados, se dirigió a sus ropajes, y una vez fuera estiró sus brazos al cielo, como queriendo alcanzarlo, mientras sus ojos se cerraban, sintió como el sol secaba las gotas del agua que aún permanecían en su cuerpo, y a la par, se sentía acariciada por una sensación que nunca antes había sentido, era indescriptible, pero deseaba seguir sintiéndola, y empezó a tocar su cuello, como sintiendo la caricia allí, bajando lentamente hasta el valle entre sus pechos, y siguiendo hasta su vientre.

Observaba deleitado los movimientos de sus manos, como si supiera lo que él quería que ella haga, deseó ser el río que había acariciado cada parte de ella, ser el sol que la acariciaba, ser sus manos las que la tocaban, sentía como su cuerpo deseaba el de ella, y como ese mismo deseo se acumulaba en la zona más sensible de cualquier hombre, y entonces pensó "Si al pensar en poseerla me convierto en un ser de alma impura, pues la muerte es bienvenida por que la vida me dejó observar y haber tenido entre mis brazos al ser más perfecto". Y sin apartar la vista de cada detalle de su cuerpo, caminó un poco hacia atrás, sabiendo que debía dejarla de observar, porque estaba seguro que si continuaba así, de un momento a otro la tomaría, y la haría suya… para siempre.

Dejando de sentir esa sensación de caricias sobre su cuerpo, abrió los ojos abruptamente, pensando que había perdido algo, y se dio cuenta observando a su alrededor que no era más que su imaginación, decidió vestirse, y justo cuando se ataba el obi alrededor de su cintura, percibió la presencia del peli naranja, y sin saber porque sintió alivio al verlo.

-Encontré algo de fruta y unos huevos – le informó mostrándole unas papayas, y unos plátanos

-estamos de suerte – dijo mientras se colocaba una cadena alrededor del cuello

Al verla de nuevo, le asaltó ese sentimiento de tenerla a su lado por siempre, y lñas imágenes de su cuerpo desnudo junto al de él, lo asaltaron, como mostrándole un futuro para ellos dos.

-Será mejor que nos apresuremos, y vayamos donde se encuentran los Elfos – apuntó él

-Es verdad – dijo con cierto tono de preocupación, pon unos instantes, mientras se bañaba, no había pensado en todo aquello, lo único que había estado en su mente había sido él, solo él.

-pescaré algo para que podamos comerlo más tarde –

-Está bien – dijo mientras se arrodillaba y con su magia, encendía una pequeña fogata

Y sin entender como, al cruce de sus miradas, vieron su propio anhelo "Juntos, siempre juntos".

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

**LO SIENTO MUCHO EN VERDAD, se que me retrase mucho en subir este capi, pero mi inspiración, venía y se iba, ahora les dejo este capitulo donde avanzamos un día y muestra todo lo que pasaron los "misioneros", vaya avance no?, bueno en los siguientes ya veremos como va, xk lo que tenía planeado en un principio, poco a poco va tomando un rumbo más complicado de ser expresado.**

**Debo confesar que estoy satisfecha con este capítulo, en especial con la última parte. Tal vez quieran ver más de los otros personajes, yo también quisiera, pero mi inspiración aflora con mucha más facilidad cuando se trata de ellos, ya saben, el IchiRuki es mi pasión, por eso este fic tendrá más momentos en los que aparecen ellos, también pondré lo que les pasa a los demás, pero no de manera tan explícita como con Ichigo y Rukia.**

**Agradeciendo de antemano a todos los que me dejaron sus reviews, y esperando que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado, me despido por este año.**

**FELIZ 2013, EL AÑO DE LA SERPIENTE **

**SIIIII, ES MI AÑO!**

**LES DESEO TODO LO MEJOR**

**HASTA EL 2013, JA NE**

**RUKIA NAIR**


	5. Chapter 5

**Leyenda del Hada y el Mago**

**Hola k tal se k regreso de muxo tiempo, así k sin decir mucho vamos a leer.**

**Pero antes:**

**Los personajes de BLEACH son… son muchos y todos son propiedad de Tite Kubo.**

**Los personajes de Harry Potter son de J.K. Rowling**

**Y los personajes de Inuyasha son de Rumiko Takahashi**

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

**Capítulo 5**

-ho, ¿Cuántas aldeas más faltan? – dijo ya con aburrimiento

-Solo unas tres más – responde el de lentes

-Yumichika, te dije que esta misión sería difícil, así que mejor no te quejes – reprendió el calvo

-Lo sé, pero es que ver tanta maleza me enferma – hiso un gesto desdeñoso

-Solo…- Sado – debemos continuar – siempre con pocas palabras

-Si, tienes razón Sado kun, pero no creen que sería mejor separarnos, así lo haríamos más rápido – propuso del de gafas

-No debemos hacerlo, después de lo que pasó con ese traidor – seriamente Ikaku

- Tienes razón, si nos vuelven a atacar usando sus gases de colores, no la contaremos – dijo el pelicorto

-Ya llegamos – interrumpió el moreno

-que bueno…por fin –

-tienen una barrera alrededor – dijo mientras se arreglaba los lentes con el dedo índice

-Veo que todos tienen una barrera así alrededor de sus pueblos… ¿Por qué será? – dijo medio irónico el calvo

-No hace falta que responda, ¿verdad? – ironizó el Quincy

-Ishida san, quiero que me diga desde cuando tomaron tantas precauciones – quiso Yumichika

-Últimamente han habido muchos ataques a las diferentes aldeas de las diferentes razas, y la mayoría de esas aldeas sucumbieron ante su poder –

-Eso quiere decir que se unieron a él – aseguró Madarame

-No precisamente… ese gas que nos lanzaron, parece que tiene el poder de invadir los sentidos y luego controlar la mente, o algo parecido –

-Urahara san, hiso algunos experimentos con algunas muestras – dijo Sado

-Entonces es como si estuvieran bajo un hechizo? – cuestiona Ayasegawa

- sí –

-pero no importa, igualmente serán aniquilados –

-…- ambos humanos prefirieron quedarse callados ante el comentario del de ojos delineados

-¿Ustedes son los enviados por el Seireitei? – preguntó una vos detrás de la barrera

-Sí, déjenos pasar, seremos breves – dijo impaciente Ikaku

- Esta bien –

Cuando entraron, vieron a muchos elfos con heridas mientras otros los curaban, era una aldea como de cualquier humano, excepto por los grandes árboles del centro, los cuales sabían los que acababan de llegar, eran sagrados y sabios.

-¿tuvieron un enfrentamiento? – preguntó Ishida

-Sí, contra los aliados de ese cruel hombre – hablo un anciano líder del lugar

-¿usted sabe porque estamos aquí? – le dijo Ikaku

-Sí –

-entonces si quiere irse de este mundo, pues diríjase hacia la Colina de la Serpiente, donde nacen las aguas que riegan este mundo, ahí están los barcos listos para llevarlos a un mundo donde será solamente de su raza – hablo nuevamente el calvo

-Gracias por decírnoslo, Aunque debo admitir que ya estábamos enterados del lugar y la fecha de la partida – El calvo lo miró algo extrañado y el anciano elfo que debía tener más de mil años pues eran longevos, agregó – la naturaleza aún esta de nuestro lado, y mientras el viento sople, nuestra raza siempre estará al corriente de lo que saben los demás asentamientos de elfos y de otras especies –

-Ya veo – dijo Ayasegawa

- si gustan pueden llevarse algo de proviciones ya que tienen un largo recorrido –

-Será mejor que nos demos prisa en partir – interrumpió Uryu

-Sí, tenemos aún lugares a los que debemos ir, y el tiempo puede que sea corto – dijo Yumichika

-Entonces llévense esto – les alcanzó un canasto con alimento el cual cogió Sado

Agradecieron por su amabilidad, y esperaron que esa fuente de información elfica, no sea un arma de doble filo.

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

-Esta fue la última colonia de elfos en esta zona – puntualizó el ojiverde

-acabamos rápido – agregó la rubia

-Matsumoto san, eso quiere decir que nos regresaremos a la ciudad? –

-No… Kuchiki san dijo que nos veríamos en una semana. Creo que lo mejor será ir por donde existan colonias de otras razas –

-No se molestará si se adelanta a avisar a otras colonias –

-Claro que no Inoue san, ella sabe que contamos solo con menos de un mes y si vamos a más colonias, estará más calmada –

-Entonces deberíamos ir a las colonias de los enanos en las montañas – sugirió el ojiverde mirando hacia esa dirección-

-Entonces que esperamos…vamos muchachos, mientras antes lleguemos antes nos iremos-

Y se encaminaron siguiendo un sendero que se habría entre la maleza de un lugar aparentemente tranquilo

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

-Kuchiki sama, la estábamos esperando, bienvenida a Rivendel – reverenció un elfo de cabellera rubia y larga

- Gracias por venir a recibirme – dijo en ese tono que usaba con los que no la conocían en realidad, uno frío y sin emoción

-Rin sama la espera, por favor sígame – indicó el elfo

Ambos lo siguieron a través del pacífico bosque de sauces que estaba un poco más al este del Río del Dragón Dormido. El peli naranja, notó que la morena usaba ese tono frío cuando estaba en presencia de alguien, pero cuando estaba con él su tono de vos era totalmente diferente, dio por hecho que ese cambio era debido a que pertenece a la nobleza de la SS.

Ella le dijo que irían a informar antes a un asentamiento singular de elfos, él no entendió a que se refería, pero cuando llegaron al bosque de los álamos se dio cuenta que su destino era Rivendel, ciudad habitada por los elfos más antiguos y sabios, al igual que estar bajo el dominio de un ser noble y completamente diferente de ellos.

Caminaron sobre un camino de pequeñas piedras redondeadas, cuando llegaron a lo que era el centro de la colonia observaron una fuente hecha de mármol, en la cual había una placa escrita en un idioma que solo los elfos conocen, la morena notó que esa placa llamó la atención del pelinaranja

-Relata una historia que todos conocen, pero la que está escrita ahí es la real – susurró cerca de él

-de que hablas – se hizo al desentendido

-Esa placa – hizo un ademán con la cabeza – cuenta la historia real del origen de este mal que se presenta ahora –

-¿Tu conoces esa historia? –

-Sí… y no puedes imaginar cuan bien la conozco – su mirada adquirió un matiz melancólico

-Kuchiki sama – apareció una muchacha humana de unos 22 años, pelo negro lacio y largo, recogido por un lado con una peineta en forma de mariposa

-Rin chan, cuanto tiempo sin verte – le abrazó la noble.

El peli naranja sabía que en ese lugar solo unos cuantos humanos podían ser aceptados, y debían tener algo realmente valioso para que sea así, no en el término material, ese valor iba más hacia lo espiritual, es decir era humanos con grandes poderes.

-Vamos con mi esposo –

-Sí, pero antes déjame presentarte a Kurosaki Ichigo, es el hijo del líder de la Ciudad de los Guardianes de la Luna –

-Oh, vaya es alguien importante entonces? – sonrió al peli naranja, el cual observó que la muchacha era muy hermosa, y que sus ojos encerraban sabiduría, lo que significaba que esa mujer no tenía la edad que aparentaba, debía ser mínimo tres veces mayor que él

-Claro que no, solo es un joven algo brusco – se burló la morena, sonriendo un poco por lo bajo

-Oi enana te escuché – y ella soltó una inocente risita junto a la otra morena

Cuando detuvieron su andar frente a una cabaña sencilla hecha solamente de madera, al ingresar encontraron a un hombre alto de cabellera plateada sentado frente a la chimenea, cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que era un humano alvino, pero no, cuando la luz favoreció a su vista, notó que no era un humano normal, tampoco era un elfo, era un Demonio, sus orejas puntiagudas una luna tatuada en su frente y también dos líneas a cada lado de su rostro, además de sus colmillos que se mostraron débilmente cuando sonrió a Rin, lo delataban, este era un demonio, y seguramente uno muy poderoso para estar en medio de elfos, los cuales generalmente eran enemigos.

-Sesshoumaru sama – lo llamó su esposa

-Rin…traes visita – dijo indiferente, mirando el asombro en los ojos del de pelo naranja

-Cuanto tiempo Sesshoumaru san – le saludó la morena como si nada

-Kuchiki sama, bienvenida, ¿Cómo se encuentra su hermano? –

-Muy bien, gracias, espera poder disfrutar nuevamente de su compañía – Dijo la morena, ya que Byakuya y Sesshoumaro eran no exactamente amigos, pero sí tenían temas de conversación que interesaba a ambos

-Yo espero lo mismo –

-Bueno tomen asiento, por favor – ofreció la muchacha

-y dígame Kuchiki sama, quien es el humano que la acompaña? – dijo en tono desdeñoso, a Ichigo le molestó un poco la manera en que ese demonio se expresó de él y cómo lo miró

-Mi nombre es Kurosaki Ichigo, de la Ciudad de Los Guardianes de la Luna – dijo también en tono cortante

-Ya veo…-

-estamos aquí, para decirles donde será que los barcos los esperan para llevarlos a otro mundo – dijo seria la oji azul violeta

- Gracias a mi esposa – miró a la morena de cabello largo – me encuentro al tanto de los detalles de su misión Kuchiki sama, y debido al tiempo ya realice los preparativos necesarios – aseguró él

-Bueno, me alegra ver que los poderes de Rin chan sean tan perceptivos, bueno de todos modos déjenme decirles que el lugar de reunión será en la Colina de la Serpiente –

-Gracias por el alago Kuchiki sama, pero cuando podemos irnos, eso es lo que aún no tengo seguro debido a que somos muchas razas las involucradas en esta… evacuación– dijo con un deje de tristeza la esposa del demonio mientras se acercaba a él y apoyaba una de sus manos en su hombro

-Si ya tienen todo listo, sería mejor aprovecharlo y partir lo antes posible – aseguró la morena

-Entonces partiremos mañana – sentenció el demonio

-pero Kuchiki sama, y la tumba de…- fue interrumpida por la morena

-No te preocupes Rin chan, estará bien resguardada, ya me encargué de todo –

-Bueno… entonces creo que esta será la última ves que nos veamos, verdad? – derramó una lagrima

-Sí, pero siempre conservaremos nuestros recuerdos – sonrió sutilmente con melancolía

-Rukia…- la llamó el peli naranja viendo que el ambiente se tornaba triste

-Sí… bueno será mejor que partamos nuevamente, son solo un par de días, pero mientras antes termine esta misión mejor –

-Kuchiki sama, no se preocupe por las colonias de nuestros hermanos, nosotros les daremos el mensaje – se ofreció el peliplata

-No creo que sea necesario –

-Insisto, será mejor que avise lo antes posible a otras razas, ya que al parecer se avecina una gran lucha, donde los elfos, o alguna otra raza no deben intervenir… Esa lucha es solo de los humanos – dijo viendo al peli naranja

-Tiene razón… bueno gracias, entonces nos dirigiremos hacia los bosques donde habitan los centauros y los hobbits – dijo seria pero con gracia

-Tenga cuidado cuando vaya por La Comarca de los hobbits…- dijo serio el de la luna tatuada

-¿Por que? – quiso saber Ichigo

-Los Nasgul están deambulando por esa zona, al parecer encontraron algo que les interesa, además hay algunos dementores a su alrededor -

-¿Aizen fue el que los envió? – preguntó el peli naranja más como asegurando

-Es posible, ya que ellos son sus más fieles seguidores –

-¿hay algún arrancar con ellos?- fue el turno de preguntar de Rukia

-No lo sabemos, pero se dice que atacaron el día de ayer a unos jóvenes con esa nube de color rosado –

-Siguen usando esa cosa para hacerse de más aliados… - dijo con rabia el naranjita - mejor dicho esclavos –

-No te preocupes Sesshoumaru san, eso sabes que tendrá pronto su fin – se apresuró la morena

-Kuchiki sama, vaya prevenida y no interfiera por el momento – le aconsejó

-Bueno, por ahora sabes que no lo haré, pero en cuanto todos se hayan ido y los humanos estén seguros, empezaré – su voz sonó firme

-Vamos Rukia, es hora – no quiso saber mas sobre el asunto ese de exterminar con todo ser humano que poseyera un grado de maldad así que prefirió partir

-Kuchiki sama, que te vaya bien, y espero que algún día volvamos a vernos – le dijo la Pelilargo abrazándola

-Rin chan, cuídate y también cuida de Sesshoumaru – y con una sonrisa salió del lugar

Después de abastecerse de agua, y saludar a uno que otro conocido de la morena mientras caminaban a la salida, se encontraron al otro lado de una muralla que desaparecía a la vista, dejando solo el bosque a su alrededor.

Había visto mucho en sus años de vida, pero nunca imaginó que el líder de la ciudad elfica más importante fuera un demonio, un demonio casado con una humana para que sea más increíble… Desde cuando lo demonios, en especial los que tenían forma humana, aceptaban casarse con humanas, ahora entendía porque esa mujer no aparentaba su edad real, además de que no parecía ser ninguna bruja poderosa, pero sí que tenía un aura muy pura. Tenía dudas, y solo una persona que estaba a su lado podía responderle

-Oi enana, ¿de donde conoces a esos…- dudó como referirse a ellos, elfos no eran, tampoco podría ponerlos a los dos con una etiqueta de demonios, y menos de humanos era… - pareja? – sí solo así era mejor referirse a ambos -

-Kurosaki kun, no seas curioso – le dijo en tono meloso como venganza por decirle enana

-deja de hablar así y responde – dijo algo irritado

-Deja de llamarme enana y lo pensaré –

Tuvo que darse por vencido, debía tratarla con más calma si quería respuestas a sus preguntas. Algo un poco complicado, pues él estaba acostumbrado a que le dijeran lo que quería en el momento. Claro que, tampoco es como que le moleste ver que ella ponía esas pequeñas condiciones, eso la hacía más humana, y le gustaba, por que negarlo, le gustaba ver que ella actuaba como una persona normal, no como ese papel que suele representar tan bien, quería respuestas, y muchas, no solo de esa amistad que tenía con esa pareja, también de ella, sobre esa fama de acecina a sangre fría que la seguía, porque estaba seguro que esa fama era una mentira, así que decidió ser mas "delicado" al exponer sus cuestionamientos

-¿Acaso son viejos amigos? –

-Sí, nos conocimos hace tiempo – dijo sin más

-¿Como fue? – siguió indagando

-Bueno, te lo contaré solo por pasar el tiempo – sonrió de lado – Fue cuando Rin aún era una niña –

-Eso quiere decir que fue hace cientos de años? – dijo en tono burlón

-Sí, y no me interrumpas sino ya no te cuento – hizo un puchero, el cual dejó al peli naranja con una sonrisa al verla actuar como una niña – Bueno, ella vivía en un pueblo de humanos, la mayoría eran buenos pero algunos no, y en especial los niños hijos de familias acomodadas, ellos eran crueles con ella debido a que sus orejas eran puntiagudas, como abras notado –

Sí él había notado que las orejas de la muchacha eran algo puntiagudas pero no como las de un elfo

-vivía sola, sus padres habían sido acecinados por súbditos de Aizen, luego atacaron su población matando a la mayoría y otros se unieron a él solo para no morir, ahí fue cuando la encontraron, esos malditos quisieron abusar de la pequeña Rin, pero por suerte esa vez fuimos enviados a realizar una labor de reconocimiento y pude ayudarla, pero la habían golpeado tanto que su fuerza vital estaba casi agotada y solo era una niña de unos 10 años, y fue ahí que apareció Sesshoumaru, él ya era muy joven esas veces aparentaba unos 20, pero en realidad ya estaba cerca de los 90 años.

No se que fue lo que lo motivó, porque generalmente, como es sabido, los demonios con forma humana pasan de los humanos, pero él usó sus poderes de sanación para ayudarla, nunca lo había visto actuar de esa manera, y eso que lo conocía ya durante 50 años. Fue entonces que Rin empezó a ir junto a él, ella se valía por sí misma, buscaba su propio alimento, y fue así hasta que ella cumplió los 13 años, entonces empezó a desarrollar poderes sorprendentes, él no entendía bien sobre sus poderes, y la llevó con una sacerdotisa, quien le reveló que Rin, era descendiente de de uno de los grandes magos, y que sus poderes eran puros y poderosos, su mayor habilidad es la clarividencia y la proyección astral.

Los siguientes dos años, le fue de gran ayuda a Sesshoumaru, entrenándose tanto para la batalla como en sus habilidades, debido a que las tierras donde él gobernaba se encontraban en caos por la plaga de dementores que esa vez fue lanzada por Aizen, y ella podía predecir los movimientos enemigos, y entonces ganaron.

Ya cuando ella era más joven, debió tener unos 17 o 18 años, decidió ir a un santuario para purificar su alma, Sesshoumaru la dejo, pero en menos de un año, él la fue a buscar, y se la llevó consigo. Ella fue porque sabía que empezaba a enamorarse de él, y que como era un demonio de clase noble no podría estar con ella, y aún así, en contra de todo él la fue a buscar, y desde entonces viven juntos.

Cuando el padre de Sesshoumaru dijo que dejaría de gobernar dejó al cuidado de sus ciudades a sus dos hijos Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru siendo el mayor tenía que subir al mando ya casado y decidió que Rin sería su esposa, y no por que solo estaba obligado a escoger una sino porque en verdad la amaba, Inuyasha se fue a la ciudad del norte y vive allí con su esposa Kagome, no se mucho de ellos, pero de seguro ya deben saber lo que pasa- terminó con una sonrisa, recordando los viejos tiempos

-No sabes contar historias, las resumes mucho – se quejó el peli naranja ocultando su sorpresa por la información

-Cállate, que no tienes porque criticarme –

-Claro que sí, que es eso de contar tan rápido todo –

-Ni siquiera tenía porque contártelo, así que te hice un favor –

-…- cierto, son cosas que solo conciernen a la morena y no tenía porque contarle algo así

-Será mejor que comamos algo tengo hambre – se quejó la morena

-Ya… y esperas conseguir algo de comer en este bosque? – se burló

-Claro, estamos en un bosque, así que debe haber fruta por algún lugar – dijo con oviedad –Por favor Ichigo ve y búscala – dijo poniendo ojos de cachorrito, pero vio que el peli naranja no hiba ceder tan fácil – hazlo por mi si? – dijo dándole un fugaz beso en la mejilla

-Esta bien, ya vuelvo – dijo sonrojado, sorprendido, incómdo y feliz por la acción de la morena

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

-¿Cuántos días ya pasaron? – tomando una taza de té

-Ya son seis – abanicándose

-¿crees que regresen el día de hoy?- mirando hacia el horizonte

-Sí, dijeron que en una semana ¿no? – apareció el moreno, causando con su sorpresiva aparición que un rubio se ahogara con el líquido relajante

-Kurosaki san, que sorpresa, no te dijeron que no es bueno aparecer por detrás de un hombre cuando esta bebiendo una taza de té, podías haberme hecho atorar – dijo con tono de vulnerabilidad

-Pues había pensado justamente en eso – dijo en tono divertido

-Bueno – dijo la morena en tono preocupado - creo que mejor regreso –

-Yoruichi, no te preocupes, ellos se darán cuenta – intentó animarla el moreno

-Eso no es lo que me preocupa, sino que tu hijo no quiera hacerlo por ella –

-Lo hará, después de todo, siempre se sacrificaría por proteger lo que quiere –

-Si, y así tendremos a dos corazones rotos – dijo en un susurro al viento el rubio, mientras el árbol de cerezo se agitaba

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

-Por fin llegamos, fue una semana muy difícil – dijo el de plumas, retocándose el cabello

-Ishida deberíamos entrar por atrás – sugirió el moreno, deteniendo a su compañero

-¿Por qué habríamos de hacerlo?- se quejó el anterior

-Yumichika, él tiene razón, así no causaremos alboroto – habló el de ojos delineados sentándose en el pasto

-Sí, también estaba pensando eso – dijo arreglándose las gafas y la capa de su vestimenta

-¿Creen que los demás ya llegaron? – cuestionó el pelicorto

-quien sabe, será mejor entrar y descansar un poco, antes de volver a salir a un nuevo destino – miró hacia el cielo, dejando que el sol brille en su calva

-Ikaku, ¿Cómo crees que se tomará Kuchiki sama lo de nuestro encuentro con ese traidor?- dijo reclinándose en un árbol para tener comodidad y descanso

-Seguramente tomara sus precauciones, tú sabes como actúa –

-Oh vaya ustedes también ya regresaron – saliendo de entre las sombras formadas por los árboles

-Renji – saludó el calvo

-Veo que tuvieron algunos percances – habló la pelicorto observando los ropajes de sus compañeros

-Nada de que preocuparse mucho – defendió el de gafas, dando un apretón al hombro de su compañera como saludo

-Entremos, no perdamos el tiempo – sugirió el recién llegado

-Sí – dijeron todos al unísono

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

-Chicos, ya llegaron – los recibió su castaña amiga, muy animadamente

-Inoue, veo que estas bien – dijo con alivio su amiga

-Tatsuki chan, que bueno que ya llegaste ¿Qué tal te fue?–

-Bueno… que puedo decir – dijo alzando los hombros – creo que ellos se llevaron toda la acción –

-Ishida kun, Sado kun – dijo algo sorprendida por la facha de sus amigos cuando ya se acercaron

-No te preocupes Inoue san, estamos bien – dijo el alto

-Chicos, los estábamos esperando – apareció la felina – vengan, les tenemos listos algunos aperitivos, seguramente están hambrientos -

-Creo que sería mejor descansar un poco antes – dijo Ikaku

- De eso nada, deben contarnos que pasó, en especial ustedes – señaló al grupo de cuatro

-Solo hablaremos cuando este Kuchiki sama aquí – sentenció el peli rojo

-Bueno si esa es su decisión… pero tendrán que esperarla ella e Ichigo aún no llegan – dijo seriamente

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

-¿Cómo que no quieres ir si estamos tan cerca?-

-Solo será por esta noche, no tiene nada de malo querer darme un gusto después de todo lo que hicimos –

-claro que lo tiene, yo ya quiero llegar y comer algo decente y dormir un poco –

-Si que eres un niñato Ichigo, si quieres ve tú, yo me quedo, me encanta este lugar – se sentó donde el árbol de cerezo esperando que la luna llegue a su cenit.

En verdad adoraba ese paisaje, tanto como lo hacia su hermana, y también _ella_, lo malo es que ya no había mariposas como antes, cuando era aún joven recordaba haber ido ahí, en una misión, y luego de enterarse que Hisana, la esposa de Byakuya que era en realidad su hermana también iba a ese lugar, supo que era la única manera de poder estar en contacto con su pasado, el pasado antes que ella.

No es que solamente quisiera quedarse ahí por gusto, en realidad, sabía que si se quedaba, podría tener una pista más de cómo realizar su misión, aquella que le fue designada desde su nacimiento, y que se revela poco a poco en sus sueños. Un futuro que quisiera evitar, pero que desea realizar, puesto que de ella depende todo…

Ichigo la observó por un momento, esos días que pasaron juntos había llegado a conocerla muy bien y también entenderla sin mediar palabra, era extraño sentir tanta familiaridad con una extraña, pero sabía que ella también sentía lo mismo, ese lazo invisible que había flotando entre ellos y que los unía cada minuto un poco más.

Durante esa semana, todas esas noches que la sostuvo en sus brazos acogiéndola para que pueda conciliar el sueño, aún le parecían algo irreales, pero al observarla y sentirla sabía que no era así, sabia que ella era real, aunque en su interior había un sentimiento que le decía que esa felicidad no duraría mucho.

Hubo un momento en que deseó poder quedarse con ella por el resto de sus días, desacabellado sí, pero deseaba que sucediera, no podía evitar desear, aunque sea solo su deseo.

-Está bien, pero mañana temprano iremos a la ciudad – dijo sentándose a su lado, cediendo a la morena

-Gracias – le dijo en un susurro y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del pelinaranja, mientras él la acercaba más tomándola delicadamente por la cintura.

Sí, esos días que pasaron juntos habían sido mágicos para ambos, y él estaba feliz de tenerla cerca, y la confianza que ella le había dado le daba la fuerza suficiente para enfrentarse a cualquier cosa siempre y cuando ella este a su lado.

El amanecer llegó y consigo trajo la calidez que el sol brinda cuando aparece para iluminar y alzarse como el astro principal, claro que también el frio se puede sentir más fuerte, así que para conservar el cálido calor que el cuerpo del pelinaranja desprendía, ella se acurrucaba mas contra su cuerpo, después de todo se había convertido en una costumbre, el poder dormir acurrucada junto a él… le daba paz el solo hecho de tenerlo cerca.

Sin embargo como todo, llega a su fin, y en esta ocasión aunque no lo quisiera, debía levantarse e ir a la ciudad ya que estaba segura de que todos ya habían llegado.

-Ichigo despierta – le dijo suavemente sin levantar la cabeza de su pecho

-mmm- respondió en un gemido

- ya amaneció, y debemos irnos – distraídamente acaricio aquel cálido pecho

-solo un rato más – dijo somnoliento, apegándola más hacia él sujetándola por la cintura y acariciándole la cabeza

-suéltame ya es hora de levantarnos – dijo con pereza, deteniendo su caricia

-enana, recién acaba de asomarse el sol, esperemos que aclare un poco más –

-justamente por eso, debemos ser discretos al llegar – dijo dejando de lado la manera en que la llamó, la verdad no quería discutir con él… por ahora

-…- no hubo respuesta

-Ichigo? – dijo en tono medio enojada, pero él la jaló de forma que hiso que ella quedara sobre él haciendo que sus rostros quedaran muy cerca, despertándola por completo por la sorpresa del movimiento.

Él como no tenía los ojos abiertos no notó el rubor en las mejillas de la morena, la cuál aprovechó los pocos segundos para poder observarlo detenidamente, nunca se había sentido como en el tiempo que estaba con él, cuando la abrazaba su cuerpo se acomodaba a él, cuando caían dormidos, podía dejar que su aroma inunde sus sentidos, embriagándola, y cuando furtivamente mientras ella aparentaba dormir, él le robaba suaves besos de los labios los cuales aceleraban su respiración y tornaban sus mejillas de un cálido y suave rosa – e… espera, que haces? – le dijo después de un momento

-esta bien, vamos – dijo soltando un bostezo, aún en tono perezoso y luego abriendo los ojos lentamente para encontrarse con la mirada de la morena perdiéndose ambos por un momento en la mirada del otro

Sonrieron sin darse cuenta de que lo hacían, y él besó sus frente, a modo de saludo, sonriendo con la mirada al verla, justo como quisiera que fuera cada mañana. De pronto recordó aquella vez en el río, la imagen de la seducción y la inocencia combinados, la mujer que tenía en este momento sobre él, recordó cada curva de su cuerpo, la delicada línea de su espalda, el camino pecaminoso hacia el centro de su feminidad, el valle de sus dos colidas. Oh sí, ese era su deleite.

Notó como la respiración de él empezaba a cambiar, y sus ojos se nublaban con algo salvaje y excitante, deseaba poder saber en que pensaba, porque ella solo deseaba que cerrara la distancia y tomara posesión de sus labios, poder luchar por el control, dar y recibir. Sintió como en sus caderas empezaba ha haber una presión estimulante, e instintivamente, abrió sus piernas para acomodarlas a cada lado de él, mientras la distancia entre sus rostros se iba cerrando, sintió una mano de él, bajar por su espalda, mientras que con la otra le sostenía la barbilla.

Recorrió lentamente el camino que se expandía bajo su mano, por la espalda de la morena, acariciándola con pasión y ternura, llegó a la curva de sus nalgas y con un suave empujón la hizo quedar justo sobre su erección, ambos soltando un gemido suave, aún tentándose con el arrebato de un beso que pendía en el aire

-Veo que se divirtieron – escucharon una voz familiar, que rompió el encanto

-¡Kurosaki san! – se levantó apresurada la morena, apoyando todo su peso en el pecho del peli naranja quitándole un poco de aire

-¡Papa! – dijo como un niño al que le acaban de pescar un su mejor travesura

-jeje, no se lo diré a nadie – rió su padre con entusiasmo

-Veo que ya despertaron – dijo la felina en tono juguetón

-Yoruichi san – dijeron al unísono, era obvio que no solo su padre los había estado observando, solo faltaba que aparezca el rubio y su abanico

-vamos ya es hora de que regresen – volvió a decirles la mujer

-Ah!, veo que durmieron muy a gusto – dijo el que faltaba… el hombre del abanico, ya con esto el peli naranja daba por hecho que lo que estaban a punto de hacer se iba a divulgar muy rápido

-Esto es demasiado, ¿desde que momento nos estuvieron viendo? – dijo medio enojado el peli naranja

- Solo desde que retuviste a Rukia por la cintura y luego la montaste sobre ti – dijeron al unísono

-¡YO NO HICE NADA DE ESO! –

-Lo que tu digas hijo, ahora levántate – dijo tendiéndole una mano

-Rukia di algo – dijo sentándose ignorando a su padre

-Así fue, Kurosaki kun no me dejo levantarme, y yo le insistí mucho para que me soltara pero él me retuvo con mucha fuerza y no pude hacer nada – dijo en su mejore papel, con un tono meloso, obviamente molestando al pelinaranja que ya estaba con un tic en el ojo

-Hijo, esos no son los modales que te enseñe… que diría tu madre si te viera –

-¡Como tengo que decirles que no pretendía nada! –

-Y quien dijo algo de que te vimos queriendo hacerle algo a Kuchiki – dijo la felina, sonriendo con morbo

-etto…yo…- se quedo sin palabras, era claro que si ellas no hubieran llegado, SÍ que habría hecho algo con la morena, y estaba seguro que ella no se negaría

-Sera mejor que vayamos, hay algo que los demás quieren contarte – dijo el rubio dirigiéndose la pelinegra

-Sí… Ichigo, trae todo – le ordenó, acomodándose sus ropajes

-¿que?...yo no soy tu cargador –

-Solo tráelo – le dijeron todos, dejándolo solo

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

Observando los alrededores desde una ventana, se dijo a sí mismo "Sí, el día esta hermoso" mientras no muy lejos escuchaba el lamento que las almas atrapadas, y sonreía con satisfacción

-La SS ya movieron sus primeras fichas – dijo sin dejar de mirar las afueras – averiguaron si es ella? –

-Sí Aizen sama, es la mensajera – respondió un moreno

-Ya veo… - se giró para observar a sus subordinados - Kaname, quiero que la mantengan vigilada –

-Sí, Aizen sama – dijo desapareciendo de la habitación en una exhalación

-Creo que esa mujer a la que le puse la maldición… si tenia razón después de todo – se dijo acomodándose en su sillón, hecho de piel humana

-habla de esa castaña, Aizen sama – cuestionó otro

-sí, solo existe una – sonrió con sorna - aunque creo que una de sus hijas también salió afectada… - miró hacia su derecha - Gin tráela por favor – ordenó

-Sí, Aizen sama, pero no será fácil…- admitió el de sonrisa inquietante

-Llévate a Grimjow y a Zayel, ellos te serán de ayuda, también puedes llevarte a los dementares y a todos los que gustes, ya sabes, esa ciudad esta bajo un conjuro protector, y no creo que se debilite fácilmente, pero puedes crear una distracción para que te de tiempo suficiente - sugirió

-puedo pedirle permiso para poder contactar con Ulquiorra? – cuestionó

-no, aún no… en esta ocasión que se mantenga al margen, será mejor que no se entere para actuar con mayor naturalidad –

-esta bien, entonces iré por la pequeña Kurosaki, creo que será una labor algo divertida – dijo desapareciendo sigilosamente

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

**Wow… Fiu… por fin termino este capi… no saben lo mucho que me costó escribirlo, espero les haya agradado, se que he avanzado un poco y no he mostrado mucho, pero no es como k haya dejado espacios vacios verdad?**

**Bueno espero tener listo el siguiente capi pronto, así k deséenme suerte con mi inspiración si?**

**Y debo agradecer a dos personas k me dejaron sus reviews y k por ellas continuo con este fic, dedicado especialmente a:**

**Akisa y Kotsuki Kurosaki**

**Las kiero muxo cuídense.**

**Atte: Rukia Nair**


	6. Chapter 6

**Leyenda del Hada y el Mago**

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

**Capítulo 6**

La oscuridad reinaba aquel lugar, todo era siniestro, y perturbador, el sonido de fondo era escalofriante, cadenas arrastrándose, martillazos, gemidos de dolor, latigazos, mas gemidos, y muchos lamentos… Perfecto ambiente para disfrutar de una deliciosa copa de vino, claro que dicho vino era sangre recién extraída del cuerpo que uno de sus sirvientes sostenía cerca de la ventana para arrojarlo a un acantilado después de que le extrajera el alma.

Observo su mesa. Un mantel pulcramente blanco lo cubría, y encima se podía apresiar variedad de aperitivos que en verdad no le sabían a nada, pero que algunos de sus invitados degustaban con satisfacción. Las velas que iluminaban el recinto hacían que las penumbras de la sala sean aún más abrumadoras, y que los rasgos de estas personas - sus invitados – se vean macabros, pero él sabía que él mismo se veía aún más atemorizante.

-Su Majestad – dijo uno llamando su atención – Últimamente no realizamos muchos trabajos, puede decirnos porque no nos manda a realizar alguna misión? – terminó un hombre de uniforme blanco y azul, alto y moreno, con el cabello alborotado en su estilo afro

Miró al hombre, lo observó detenidamente y pudo notar su nerviosismo mientras él formulaba su respuesta, todos los que lo acompañaban en su mesa eran sus más fieles súbditos y los más poderosos, cada uno con una personalidad diferente, y atemorizante.

-Najahkoop – dijo detenidamente observando su copa – intentas decirme que "debo" buscar algo para que ustedes pierdan su miserable tiempo? – dijo con burla denotando la amenaza en su voz

-Yo…- intentó buscar una oración rápida y respetuosa que dar... de lo contrario era hombre muerto

-Aizen se esta encargando de todo, los últimos cien años él me fue de mucha ayuda y pienso seguir confiando en sus habilidades, claro que si no tienen nada que hacer – dijo mirándolos a todos – pueden pedir que él les asigne diferentes tareas – finalizó lanzando la copa bruscamente a la pared de en frente, haciendo que el líquido vital se esparza por el recinto

-Siento mi comentario tan insolente Juha Bach sama, no volveré a ser tan… -

-Esta bien – se levantó de su lugar, haciendo que su presencia física de un toque más siniestro a esa reunión – siempre y cuando lo entiendas – y salió del recinto

-Su Majestad…- llamó un hombre desde las sombras en cuanto estuvo en el pasillo que conectaba todas las habitaciones

-Dime Aizen, alguna nueva noticia? – dijo irónico

-Solo vengo a informarle sobre mi siguiente movimiento, el cual ya esta en marcha –

-Coméntame sobre eso mientras vamos a mis aposentos – dijo caminado delante del castaño

-Como usted sabrá, hace algún tiempo maldije a una sacerdotisa – se detuvo un momento y vio que el otro hombre prestaba atención – esta miko, tuvo tres hijos, de los cuales uno heredó sus poderes de clarividencia, y también, la maldición –

-Que tiene que ver eso con que quiera apoderarme de cada alma de este mundo? –

-Verá, esta mujer, es hija del mago que gobierna la ciudad de La Luna –

El mayor, sonrió con sorna al entender el motivo, capturar a una de sus hijas, dejaría a ese perdedor tan frágil y miserable, que su furia lo segaría y podrían atacar fácilmente a una de las dos ciudades más poderosas.

-Veo que sabes muy bien donde atracar mi querido Aizen – dijo sonriendo, y luego en solitario continuó su camino

-Algún día vera lo bien que se donde atacar – dijo entre dientes el castaño

-Aizen – le dijo una mujer cubierta con un bozal con púas

-As Nodt –inclinó la cabeza levemente en un saludo a la daimon

-Entra – ordenó esta dirigiéndose donde todos se encontraban

-Pero que buena bienvenida – dijo al momento de ver a todos los Sternrriter reunidos.

Cada uno con una personalidad completamente diferente, pero su supervivencia y procedencia es aún más diferente que de cualquier otro, son Daimons, y también were – hunters.

Los Daimons son seres humanos que se alimentan de almas, debido a que el lugar de donde procedieron fue maldito por un dios, y todos morían a los 27 años mortales de la peor manera que cualquiera conociera, y muchos temerosos de esa muerte, empezaron a consumir almas de seres vivos de cualquier especie para extender su tiempo de vida, lo cual causaba que en su pecho aparezca una especie de mancha de tinta.

Los Were – hunters se subdividen en dos clases, los Arcadios y los Katagaria. Los primeros son humanos con corazón humano, pero cuando llegan a la pubertad sus hormonas causan que se conviertan en animales y puedan liberar sus poderes mágicos. Los Katagaria por otro lado, con humanos con corazones de animales, éstos nacen como animales y cuando llegan a la pubertad pueden convertirse en humanos, sus poderes mágicos también empiezan a desarrollarse.

Se dice que cuando el mundo aún era gobernado por los 10 grandes magos existió un Aristi, un Were – hunter que podía dominar la magia como ninguno y era protegido tanto por los Arcadios como por los Katagarios, aunque generalmente estas dos razas estaban en guerra gracias a este Aristi, que era casi un dios para ellos, pudieron por fin poder arreglar un poco sus diferencias.

Juha Bach tenía planeado usar sus poderes, pero no como ellos pensaban, usándolos a ellos para obtener lo que quiere, sino, pensaba absorber sus poderes, pero lo haría en el momento correcto, y solo Aizen sabía que lo haría y estaba seguro que Su majestad no estaba al tanto de la información con la que Aizen contaba.

-venga ya por que tuviste que llamarlo – dijo una mujer simpática, era una katagaria pantera

-Esta bien, Bambietta. Creo que es más seguro poder ver a Aizen de vez en cuando en una de nuestras reuniones que no verlo nunca - dijo un hombre alto y de cabeza rapada, un Daimon su nombre Loyd Lloyd.

-Mi hermano tiene razón – dijo un hombre idéntico a él, Loyd Royd

-Yo diría que esto es más una pérdida de tiempo que una reunión – dijo refunfuñando un hombre alto y de melena larga

-Haschwald, tú eres el que siempre anda con su Majestad, debes saber algo que nosotros no sabemos, porque no nos cuentas nada, después de todo eres un Katagaria alcón, así que ya debes conocer el movimiento enemigo, incluso estoy seguro que gracias a tí es que Aizen cuenta con todo tipo de información – habló un daimon alto, con una especie de barba partida y cabello semi afro, que responde al nombre de Driscoll Berci

-Es verdad, admito que gran información con la que cuento, es gracias a Haschwald, pero debido a…- empezó el castaño

-…debido a que Juha Bach sama no dio autorización para darles a conocer lo que Aizen esta haciendo no les diré nada –

-Ustedes dos apestan, piden la colaboración de todos y no quieren decirnos para qué, es una pérdida de tiempo estar aquí sin hacer nada – dijo un katagaria oso que responde al nombre de Jereme Guizbatt

-Veo que están muy aburridos, que tal si los daimons se dirigen a la torre cuatro, acabo de capturar más humanos para usarlos en la armería, estoy seguro que lo que hay en esta mesa no es de su total agrado, compañeros – dijo Aizen levantándose

-Tomaré tu oferta Aizen, la verdad que aunque sea un alma débil es mejor que esta basura – dijo arrojando un fruto contra la pared

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

-Rukia – le llamó el peli rojo – cuantos asentamientos más faltan, la verdad no tengo idea -

La morena dejo de mirar por la ventana el pacífico paisaje que se vivía dentro de la muralla de la ciudad de La Luna, el poder ver a los niños tranquilos le parecía casi irreal sabiendo lo que acontecería pronto.

-Por los elfos ya no debemos preocuparnos, Sesshoumaru san tiene cubierto eso –

-Pero, y los hobbits? – cuestionó la rubia

-Estaba pensando encargarte a tí esa misión Matsumoto – le dijo mirando a su compañera

-Pero Rukia, aún hay muchos asentamientos de diferentes razas, un mes no nos bastará –

-No te preocupes Renji, ten en cuenta que debemos descartar a los Daimons y los were – hunters, ellos aunque no son completamente humanos, lo tienen en sus genes, así que no nos preocuparemos por avisarles personalmente, ya que mandé a algunos de sus habitantes mensajes, no importa si no les llega a tiempo, ya que para ellos no habrá un mundo, solo este – dijo seria, sentándose en posición de loto al lado de la ventana

-Ayer estuve hablando con Orihime y Tatsuki san, me dijeron que debido a que los centauros no tienen un lugar fijo, sería mejor apresurarnos con ellos – comento la de exuberante figura

-Sí, también lo estaba pensando, yo personalmente me encargare de todos los asentamientos de centauros –

-Pero Rukia, eso no será posible, no son solo 10, son cientos –

-Te equivocas Renji – le corrigió – en estos últimos siglos, su población ha disminuido drásticamente, por lo que sé solo hay alrededor de unas 20 manadas en toda la tierra media, estoy segura que con ayuda de Ichigo podre localizarlos a todos en menos de cuatro días –

-Confías mucho en ese chiquillo – dijo dando un bufido de fastidio

-Opino lo mismo Rukia chan. Desde que regresaron andas mucho con él, se que es bueno en ser un guardián además de que es simpático, y entiendo que te atraiga, - dijo siendo impertinente - pero confiar en que con su ayuda puedas hacerte cargo de localizar a 20 manadas en menos de cuatro días es imposible… claro al menos que él tenga alguna especie de poder de tele transportación, lo que dudo, ya que ese poder les fue denegados a los seres humanos puros, y solo puede ser manejado por los were - hunters, al menos que… - enmudeció la rubia viendo una leve sonrisa en el rostro de la morena

-Bueno, sé que e estado ocupada estos días, pero no justamente con él – dijo viendo a la rubia con recriminación, pues era gracias a ella que había estado ocupada, debido a "pasatiempo" con la bebida – Ichigo me confió algunas cosas, como él es un Guardián, tiene permiso de pedir ayuda a algunos were, y le pedí que hoy se encargara de eso –

-Con razón estas aquí – dijo en cierto tono acusatorio el peli rojo, y la morena lo miró amenazadoramente

-Bueno, lo que les quiero decir es que, Ichigo tiene un par de amigos que son were, y ellos tiene una habilidad muy desarrollada para la teletransportación, así que eso nos ayudará mucho en la misión –

-Pero porque desde un principio no fuimos con ellos? – cuestionó la rubia

-Son desconfiados – dijo Ikaku apareciendo por la puerta junto a su compañero, ambos con la apariencia de haber acabado un arduo entrenamiento

-ya terminaron? – dijo el de los tatuajes

-Los guerreros de esta ciudad no son tan fuertes, y es claro el porqué no?, son humanos normales – respondió el de la melena

-Llegaron en buen momento – dijo la rubia – Rukia esta apunto de darnos lo que yo creo será una buena noticia –

-Bueno, sí – admitió la morena – mañana al alba Ichigo traerá con él a cuatro were – hunters los cuales nos ayudarán en nuestra misión –

-Solo cuatro? – cuestiono el calvo – Quien será el desafortunado – dijo

-Yo… La verdad es que Ichigo, hace un par de años que puede manejar el poder de tele transportación? –

-como? – preguntaron al unísono

-Pero, que yo sepa no es un katagaria o un arcadio, porque puede manejar ese poder? – preguntó sorprendida Ran

-Sabemos que su madre era una sacerdotisa, y su padre un mago de cuna noble – arguyo Ikaku

-pero eso no explica el que pueda manejar ese poder – argumentó Yumichika

-Se que sus compañeros son buenos con la magia, el camuflaje, y hasta sus sentidos son súper desarrollados, inclusive más que de nosotros, pueden crear objetos de la nada, y manejarlos a su antojo con solo pensarlo, pero ninguno de ellos puede tele transportarse, incluso de los 10 grandes magos solo un de los que era humano podía usar ese poder y eso gracias a que le fue otorgado por el Aristi – aportó Renji

-Lo sé, pero él me confió que su poder solo empezó a despertar poco a poco, y que para comprenderlo fue a una tribu de katagarias, quienes le enseñaron a manejarlo y desarrollarlo, pero hasta ahora no lo había necesitado –

-y como es que te diste cuenta de su poder, por lo que sé el esta en contra de nuestra misión, y dudo mucho en que te lo haya dicho así de fácil – apuntó Ikaku

-pues no, no me lo hubiera dicho, pero sucedieron algunas cosas, y lo descubrí –

-Que cosas? – cuestionó la rubia en un tono impertinente

-Nada que valga la pena mencionar – dijo cortante

_Flash back_

_Caminaba a paso rápido desde la casa de Yoruichi hacia la parte trasera del palacio principal, donde le habían dicho que Ichigo estaba ayudando con la leña… al divisar la cabellera tan llamativa de su compañero, se acercó mucho más rápido, pero en cuanto estuvo cerca se detuvo, no por el cansancio, sino por la visión._

_Ichigo estaba con el torso descubierto, cortando los troncos para leña, se quedó mirando con fascinación como sus músculos se flexionaban por el trabajo, era un verdadero deleite para la vista, pero pronto salió de su estupefacción al escuchar suaves risas femeninas… era obvio, suspiró con cierto fastidio, pues se había dado cuenta, que muchas jóvenes se sentían atraídas por él, y la mayoría murmuraba sobre una relación que tenía con alguien, solo que nunca pudo escuchar el nombre de la susodicha, se preguntaba si en realidad existía, o era solo cosas que las jóvenes murmuraban._

_Dejó de pensar al momento en que vio que él extraía una pañoleta de uno de sus bolsillos y secaba el sudor de su rostro, cuello y torso, demasiado para ella, y lo interrumpió antes de que vuelva a su trabajo._

_-Ichigo – llamó acercándose lentamente a él, evitando molestar en la faena que ahí se producía, pues habían muchos hombres y mujeres trabajando para extraer troncos y hacer leña, y vigas para algunas refacciones_

_-Dime- dijo dando la vuelta_

_Por un momento, pensó haber visto una sonrisa en sus labios, causando en ella el querer devolvérsela, pero en cambio continuó con su actitud altiva y fría -Necesito hablar contigo, quiero que me indiques en un mapa las zonas en las que están asentados los centauros –_

_-Los centauros…- repitió rascándose la cabeza_

_-sí, ellos –_

_-Bueno, aunque te los muestre crees que alcanzaremos para avisarles?, mira apenas somos cinco grupos, y dudo mucho que alcancemos – dijo mirándola con superioridad_

_-Lo sé, es por eso que debo conocer lo más antes posible los lugares en los que están estas épocas – continuó con indiferencia_

_El lo pensó un momento y al final acepto indicarle dichos asentamientos, pero lo más sorprendente fue, que cuando terminaron, saliendo del salón rojo del palacio, todo continuaba igual que como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo, fue ahí que ella empezó a atosigarlo y le sacó la verdad de sus habilidades, el tuvo que revelarle, una habilidad nada propia de la raza humana, su habilidad de manipular tiempo y espacio…_

_Fin flash back_

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

Ya casi estaba por amanecer, partirían pronto para encontrarse con sus amigos cerca de la frontera de sus territorios, pues los katagaria eran muy territoriales, y los arcadios, aunque no quisieran admitirlo, tenían cierta posesividad sobre sus tierras al igual que sus primos.

Cuando era un adolecente, había tenido que ir solo a esas tierras, las cuales entonces le parecían lejanas, y ahora, con solo pensarlo se encontraría ahí.

En estos momentos se preguntaba, como había sido tan estúpido como para dejar que sus poderes se manifiesten y dejar en evidencia dichas habilidades, y la respuesta que no quería admitir resonaba molesta en su cabeza "_Porque esa fue tu intención desde un principio.. Querías pasar tiempo con ella, pues lo pasaste, y ahora paga las consecuencias_". Y así era, desde que regresaron de su misión, había estado deseando pasar más tiempo con la morena, pero debido a sus responsabilidades y las de ella, solamente se encontraban casualmente, y charlaban por unos momentos, y lo que él deseaba más, era poder sostenerla entre sus brazos, mientras duerme, como lo había hecho durante toda esa semana pasada.

Ese fue el detonante para dejar en evidencia su habilidad, no quería descuidar sus labores, pero quería aprovechar estar con ella, por eso, utilizó sus poderes y detuvo el tiempo lo suficiente como para explicarle que los centauros, por ser una raza desconfiada eran muy difíciles de encontrar, y que durante esas épocas, posiblemente encontraría a la mayor parte de las manadas, cerca de los montes de olivo, corriente arriba del río Escorpión.

El momento en que habían terminado de hablar del tema, había aprovechado que la morena se concentraba en analizar, seguramente una manera para localizarlos rápidamente, y se quedó mirándola ensimismado, cada detalle del rostro que había acariciado tantas veces mientras ella dormía entre sus brazos, se detuvo a observar como su dedo índice de su mano derecha, se doblaba delicada bajo sus labios, dándole una apariencia inocente y decidida.

Deseó poder volver a probar el néctar de su boca, y acariciar con su lengua cada rincón de su cavidad, como ya había hecho anteriormente, pero sentía que ese deseo se hacía cada vez más feroz, y estaba seguro que si continuaba observándola como lo hacía, no solamente exploraría su deliciosa cavidad, estaba consiente que usaría sus labios para explorar mucho más lejos…

-Ichigo –

Su padre interrumpió su recuerdo, ingresando sigilosamente a su habitación, estaba calmado, algo demasiado extraño en su padre

-Buenos días – saludó, sentándose al borde de su cama, su padre lo hizo a su lado

-Masaki…- dijo Isshin, y el peli naranja, lo observo – ella, adoraba estos amaneceres – sonrió, observando como la oscuridad se despintaba, dando al cielo un matiz azulado y celeste, pintado como si fueran acuarelas con tonos verduzcos, naranjas y amarillos, mostrándose un primer rayo de sol – pero también adoraba el amanecer – y observando a su primogénito dijo – Y yo amaba solo el poder estar abrazándola desde atrás, sujetándola por la cintura, deseando que el tiempo se detenga… Pero – volvió su vista al horizonte ya más claro – si detenemos el tiempo, podríamos causar que alguien acabe pagando las consecuencias –

Ichigo, desvió su mirada hacia sus pies descalzos, su padre se levantó

-Aunque lo deseemos no podemos detener el tiempo… no por siempre hijo – y diciendo esto salió de su habitación

-Tck… y porque yo desearía detener el tiempo – dijo para sí, e inmediatamente la respuesta le llegó con una dulce imagen, un rostro apacible, y una mirada que le lleva a un mundo fuera de este plano y que solo había visto en una persona… Rukia

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

El sol empezaba a calentar la tierra y los animales y plantas como dándole la bienvenida, empezaron a cantar y abrir sus pétalos, mostrando la belleza de la naturaleza.

Ichigo, había pedido a sus compañeros reunirse en las afueras de la ciudad, donde se encontraría con algunos katagaria y arcadios, esperaba que todo salga bien, pues no quería poner en peligro a sus compañeros, y menos a cierta morena que llegaría más tarde junto a sus compañeros.

-Se puede saber cuanto tiempo más tenemos que estar parados aquí? –

-pues el que sea necesario–

-Ichigo, no me digas que tus amigos katagarias son tan parecidos a ti –

-que quieres decir? –

-no se, tal vez que siempre se la pasan haciéndose los interesantes…-

-habla claro Tatsuki –

-Porqué no nos dijiste que tenías poderes ocultos – le reprendió dura y directa, acercándose a pocos centímetros de su rostro amenazadoramente

-Porque nunca salió el tema – le respondió d igual forma, inclinándose para quedar a su altura

-Ya claro… Y se puede saber si estabas esperando a que salga el tema o pensabas guardártelo hasta la tumba? – lo sujetó con fuerza del suéter de lana que lleva puesto

-Tatsuki chan – dijo la peli naranja algo angustiada por la discusión entre su "prometido" y su amiga

-Y qué si pensaba guardármelo – apartó el agarre de su compañera

-Serás…- estaba a punto de asestarle un golpe cuando detuvieron su brazo en el aire…

-La verdad es que estaba prohibido de comentar sobre su habilidad – interrumpió Ishida

Todos voltearon a verlo, acaso él también sabía sobre ese poder de Ichigo?, y sin que nadie exprese la pregunta verbalmente el pelinegro respondió:

-Soy hijo de uno de los líderes, saben que en un futuro tendré que ser un Líder junto a Kurosaki, por lo tanto, tenía que estar al tanto –

-Pero Ishida san, porque nos lo escondieron? –

-No fue mi decisión Inoue…- empezó el naranjito – es algo que prometí a los Arcadios y a los Katagarios –

-Pero porque Ishida si lo sabe – intervino Ulquiorra

-Simple, necesitaba alguien que pudiera dar explicaciones sobre mi desaparición, y justo cuando estaba hablando con Kyo, Ishida apareció cazando a un orko y bueno… – se alzó de hombros dando a entender lo que había sucedido

-No entiendo – dijo la joven voluptuosa

-Los encontró infraganti – dijo la ninja

-sí… además de que Ishida, es la persona más discreta que podría encontrar – dijo en tono de burla, denotando sutilmente su agradecimiento por que haya guardado su secreto

-Pero ahora que todos lo sabemos, no te meterás en un gran lío? – cuestionó la morena

-es por eso que estamos aquí – respondió el de gafas

-Quieres decir, que si no están de acuerdo nos matan a todos? – cuestionó la de cabellera naranja

-Espero que no sean tan extremistas, pero en teoría sí – reconoció el moreno

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

Ese día se encontraba realizando algunas labores que tenía pendientes, quería terminar lo antes posible el sweater que estaba tejiendo para su padre, y también arreglar el uniforme de su hermana, pues aunque ambas eran mellizas, su hermana era mucho más fuerte y de carácter más rudo, se parecía mucho a su hermano, el cual hoy volvería a partir a la misión junto con los shinigamis.

Dicho pensamiento la llevo a dejar escapar un suspiro, pues sabía que su hermano no estaba de acuerdo en la exterminación de la raza humana, claro que también sabía que él lo hacía por una razón muy importante: Si dejaban vivos a todos esos que tienen un alma contaminada, serían muy peligrosos para aquellos que prefieren una vida en paz, por eso, su hermano ayudaba a los shinigamis.

Esa mañana, había visto desde su ventana como su hermano se marchaba junto a sus amigos, seguramente tendrían asuntos importantes que tratar antes de emprender la misión, para lo cual ella ya tenía todo listo para entregar a los shinigamis, pues aunque no era demasiado, algunos panes que hornearon el día de ayer, agua, queso y carne seca, les ayudarían a pasar el hambre.

-Yuzu –

Volteó con una sonrisa para saludar a su hermana que seguramente recién se levantaba después de estar hasta tan tarde entrenando su visión nocturna

-Karin chan buenos días – saludó animada

La morena sonrió, adoraba tanto a su hermana, se parecía tanto a su madre, esa voz suave y cantarina, melodiosa, su trato cariñoso con todos, su dedicación al hogar, y esa habilidad tan especial de poder leer el futuro, aunque no tan claramente, pero sí muy certera.

-Te despertaste temprano – dijo mientras bostezaba, cubriéndose la boca

-es que quería preparar las meriendas para todos, ya que se marchan a una nueva misión –

-ya veo – dijo mirando alrededor – y donde esta el viejo? – dijo al no sentir su presencia cerca

-Seguramente estén en casa de Yoruhichi san, ya vez que allí están los shinigamis –

-Ya…- dijo aún somnolienta

-quieres que te prepare el desayuno? –

-te lo agradecería mucho – dijo sonriendo a su hermana

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

El canto de un ave se hacía presente, un canto de cortejo, no era el único, pues se podía escuchar no muy lejos, inclusive el viento acompañaba los cantos, haciendo que la copa de los árboles se transformen en melodiosos instrumentos que acompañan cada verso.

Miró hacia el cielo, el cual se distinguía entre las copas de los árboles, azul, un rayo de luz llegó a sus ojos, causando que se segara por un instante, se frotó los ojos para apaciguar ese brillo.

-Te encuentras bien Kurosaki kun? –

-No es nada-

Ella le sonrió, siempre le sonreía, no podía evitarlo, se preocupaba por él… ¡quien no se preocuparía por un hermano!

-Orihime – llamó su amiga

-Sí, un momento – dijo volteando para contestar a su amiga que se había subido a un árbol – Kurosaki kun, toma esto, seguro que te calmara la sed – le ofreció un recipiente con zumo

-gracias – le dijo sonriéndole

Ella se alejó, esa mañana, aunque era muy temprano, estaba tan calurosa, anunciando que ya llega la estación más caliente.

-Se ve que tiene buen sabor – dijo una voz detrás del peli naranja mientras se bebía el contenido, haciendo que éste sea expulsado por la sorpresa

-coj, coj, Ayame coj, coj, desgraciado – y calmándose un poco más – Ayame, maldito, cuantas veces te dije que no te me aparezcas así – le recriminó a un hombre alto

Todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo en cuanto vieron al hombre alto, de cabellera plateada, facciones delicadas pero masculinas al mismo tiempo y con unos ojos verdes muy hipnóticos que estaba mirando a Ichigo con una mueca de burla en el rostro

-Ayame ya deja al chico, uno de estos días lo matas de la sorpresa – dijo otro, este era de cabellera negra, su rostro tenía facciones más fuertes y definidas por su masculinidad, pero dejaban denotar la gracia que le causaba la situación del peli naranja causada por su compañero, y su voz era calmada y pasiva

-Si el naranjito muere por una simple sorpresa no debería molestarme en ayudarle a entrenar cada vez que viene llorando y dice "por favor ayúdenme, tengo que aprender a manejar bien este poder, ustedes son los únicos que pueden ayudarme" – dijo haciendo mofa en un tono lloriqueado, un joven de cabellera igualmente naranja, pero más oscura que la de Ichigo, con rasgos masculinos, y algo felino.

-Ya basta Kyo, si bien sabemos que el favor te lo hace a ti también – dijo apareciendo otro joven, este con facciones más delicadas, casi angelicales, denotando una gracia y modales, de los que carecía el otro, con un tono de pelo azulado, y plomizo.

-Ishida…- susurro la ninja

-Pero miren que hermosa dama – dijo el de ojos verdes apareciendo como niebla delante de la peli naranja, con el rostro muy cerca del de ella

-Hey quieto ahí amigo – dijo la morena, defendiendo a su amiga de la "amenaza" y algo sorprendida por la rapidez del individuo

-oh! Pero no es la única, ella también es muy guapa – dijo el otro moreno apareciendo detrás de Tatsuki, susurrando cerca de su oído

-Hey…- quiso golpearlo con una de sus técnicas, pero él ya había desaparecido

-Son ustedes, acaso los amigos de Kurosaki kun – cuestionó la voluptuosa dama, algo sonrojada por el piropo y la cercanía de Ayame

-Bueno, no diría que somos sus amigos – dijo el otro de cabello naranja

-Somos mas bien algo así como sus maestros – completó el de cabellera plateada

-deje que nos presentemos, por favor – dijo el joven de cabello azulado plomizo – Mi nombre es Yuki y soy un arcadio

-El mío es Shigure, un gusto linda dama – dijo tomando la mano de la morena y depositando un beso. Algo que la hizo sentir que sus mejillas se calentaban – y por cierto, también soy un arcadio – dijo aún sostenido su mano y mirándola a los ojos

-Ya basta Shigure, antes que Tatsuki te plante uno de sus buenos golpes – le advirtió Ichigo

-Yo soy Ayame, hermano de Yuki – se presento el de cabellera plata, con una reverencia

-Kyo. Katagaria – dijo simple el de cabellera naranja

-Así que ustedes son los amigos de Kurosaki – dijo la morena – ya era hora que llegaran, los estuvimos esperando mucho –

-Tuvimos asuntos que arreglar linda, perdona nuestro retraso – dijo el Shigure guiñándole un ojo

-Ya basta de perder tiempo, que es lo que no tenemos – dijo Kyo

-Ya mira quien habla, el que se la pasa deteniendo el tiempo para dormir – se burló Ichigo por lo bajo

-qué dijiste? –

- ya, ya niños, venga, a lo que vinimos – se interpuso Ayame

-Sí, bueno…- comenzó el peli naranja – Como les dije, necesitaré su ayuda para poder cumplir la misión de la SS, ya saben, eso que les dije sobre la de avisar a las diferentes razas la localización del portal –

-Ya bueno, esa parte ya lo sabemos, y supongo que ellos son los que se graduaron contigo verdad? – dijo Shigure

-Sí. –

-Ve al grano muchacho, cuantos son y a que lugares quieren ir, sabes que nuestra habilidad es especial, y no podemos usarla con imprudencia – argumentó el de cabellera plata

-Bueno, dejen que yo les explique –

-Anda!, pero si eres tú, no te había reconocido muchacho – le dijo Shigure, palmeándole un hombro a Ishida

-Bueno, ha pasado tiempo – se arreglo las gafas debido a que las palmadas fueron un poco más fuertes de lo que esperaba

-Mucho diría yo…-

-Podríamos continuar con el tema – interrumpió Yuki

-Si, bueno perdón – dijo el Arcadio

-Sí… en total somos once personas los encargados para esta misión –

-Fiuuuu – soltó un silbido el peli plata – son muchos

-Yo diría todo lo contrario, son muy pocos, eso de ir colonia por colonia, avisando donde esta ese dichoso portal es un trabajo extenuante y largo – dijo Shigure pensativo – Pero bueno ahora que nos tiene a nosotros no será ningún problema, podremos ir a más de cuatro colonias por día, que les parece? – dijo animado

-Sería maravilloso hacerlo, pero, no será muy difícil para ustedes – dijo amablemente la castaña

-No cariño, nosotros somos los que manejamos mejor la habilidad de tele transportación, y no es por fanfarronear, pero es algo natural, podemos hacer más de 10 apariciones al día sin que nos afecte, pero como ustedes no están acostumbrados sería peligroso exponerlos a tantas apariciones – dijo Ayame, colocando su mano cerca de su barbilla, y con una voz calma e hipnotizante… Sintiendo repentinamente una mirada amenazadora y alejándose de lka castaña en el momento

-Ya bueno, es verdad que los humanos normales no podrían soportarlo, pero te aseguro que ellos sí que podrán – defendió Ichigo a sus compañeros

-Bueno, eso ya lo veremos, mientras tanto, díganos a que lugares es a los que pretenden llegar con más prisa – urgió Yuki

Entonces Ichigo, empezó a explicarle que él se encargaría de los centauros, y que los demás tenían que ir hasta las montañas nevadas para avisar a los enanos, a la colonia de hobbits, a los Osos guerreros, una raza de animales muy especial, que tenía la habilidad de razonamiento, y a las diferentes colonias que no sean de humanos que puedan encontrar.

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

-Yuzu ya…- quería decirle a su hermana que había dejado listo el baño por si quería tomar uno, pero al ingresar a la cocinilla, se percato que su hermana no se encontraba ahí, miró la mesa y vio su desayuno listo, se sentó a comer, pero sentía algo extraño, algo la molestaba y no sabía explicar el qué.

Rápidamente ingirió su desayuno, aunque no pudo disfrutarlo realmente, debido a esa molestia. En cuanto terminó fue directamente a los establos, pues sabía que a Yuzu le encantaban los animales.

-Karin chan – le saludo una anciana animadamente

- Minako san, buenos días – dijo haciendo una leve reverencia – por casualidad ha visto a mi hermana esta mañana? –

-Hace un momento estaba aquí, pero se fue en dirección a casa de Yoruhichi san –

-ya veo, Muchas gracias – dijo encaminándose hacia la misma dirección

Corrió lo más que pudo (debido a que justo esa mañana había decidido usar un vestido, algo que no hacía muy seguido) hasta la casa de Yoruhichi, cuando llegó fue uno de los shinigamis el que le abrió la puerta.

-Buenos días – saludó al calvito – se encontrará mi hermana? –

-Karin? – escuchó la voz de su padre

-Papá…- le dijo en un tono de angustia, sentía algo extraño, no podía evitarlo, sabía que algo le estaba pasando a su hermana

-Gracias Ikaku, yo atiendo a mi hija – haciéndose a un lado el shinigami sin decir nada volvió a ingresar, pudo escuchar la voz de todos diciendo algo, pero no prestó atención, estaba preocupada por su hermana

-Papá, dime que Yuzu estuvo aquí y que acaba de salir – dijo en un tono algo desesperado

-Karin, ella no estuvo aquí – dijo empezando a sentir algo de ansiedad, sabía muy bien de la conexión entre sus hijas

-Papá, algo le pasó, puedo sentirlo, se que algo anda mal – empezó a inquietarse

-Tranquila hija, seguramente anda por ahí – dijo sujetándole los brazos, y pudo sentir el temblor de su cuerpo

-No Papá, se que algo pasó – dijo ella sujetando también los brazos de su padre e infringiéndole un poco de presión

Y justo en ese momento apareció un centinela

-Señor! – llamó a lo lejos

Isshin sintió que algo se contraía en su pecho, soltó con cierta brusquedad a su hija y fue directo hacia el centinela

Karin caminó pisándole los talones.

-Señor! – dijo el hombre con la mirada gacha

-Ve directo al grano – dijo Isshin con voz firme

-Uno de los centinelas de la puerta sur…- hizo una pausa – acaba de morir –

Isshin y Karin sintieron dolor por la persona perdida, pero la noticia no acababa ahí

-Fue atacado por el enemigo Señor, antes de morir nos dijo que… nos dijo que – tartamudeó

-Vamos, que pasó, continua – presionó Isshin temiendo lo peor

-Nos dijo que lo había manipulado, que estaba consiente pero que su cuerpo y su voz no podía controlarlas, y

-Termina de una vez hombre –

-Su hija señor, secuestraron a su hija –

Sintió como el mundo a sus pies se desvanecía, pero no podía dejarse vencer por ese sentimiento no ahora… Observó a su hija, ella estaba con las pupilas dilatadas, su color se había ido y su cuerpo temblaba, al observarla, supo que él debía ser fuerte por ella

-Kar…- pero antes de terminar de decir algo, ella salió corriendo en dirección de la puerta sur

Ella lo sabía, lo sintió en cuanto su presencia se hacía más difusa, pensó que era por haber estado entrenándose tanto anoche, pensó que era por el cansancio, y no le dio mucha importancia, pero ahora sabe que no era por eso. Que estúpida, como no pudo darse cuenta de que su hermana estaba en peligro, porque no hiso caso de su intuición.

Tenía que llegar a la puerta, tal vez, tal vez solo si corriera más rápido aún podría encontrarlos, tal vez aún estaban cerca, tal vez… Sintió que por sus ojos se filtraban sus lágrimas, y su visión se hacía borrosa, ya casi estaba cerca de la puerta, pero se tropezó en sus mismos pies y cayó de bruces…

No podría, sabía que ellos ya no estaban, se habían llevado a su hermana

-¡YUZUUUUUU! – gritó desgarrando su garganta, ya no pudiendo soportar su frustración

Sintió como unos brazos se colocaban alrededor de ella, la sostenían, y se aferró a ellos, eran cálidos, eran como los de su madre, y se echó a llorar.

-Tranquila – le dijo una voz suave mientras recorría su cabellera, y como si la hubieran hechizado, la calma regresó a ella, y cayó en un profundo sueño entre los cálidos brazos de esa persona…

**Continuara…**

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

**Waw.. por fin termino!. Vaya que cosa, no pensé que la historia se fuera a tornar así, la verdad.**

**Bueno Disculpen por el retraso, se que fue MUUUUUUUCHO tiempo sin actualizar, pero espero que este capi les haya gustado.**

**Como se debieron dar cuenta, aquí aparecen nuevos personajes, personajes creados por Tite Kubo, todos aparecen en el manga, y bueno se me ocurrio ponerlos como Arcadios y Katagarios, seguramente much s ya leyeron la saga de los Durk Hunters, y bueno, se me ocurrió incluirlos en mi fic, espero les agrade, aunque no aparecerán mucho… Bueno y si se dieron cuenta los cuatro nuevos amigos de Ichigo son de Fruit Basket, un anime y manga que me gusta muxo XD**

**Haber, haber… que más debo explicar? Mmmmm… creo que nada**

**Bueno será hasta el siguiente capi**

**Se cuidan muxo**

**Rukia Nair… ;D**


End file.
